


Perfect Day

by NavajoLovesDestiel, Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Sam, Dean in Heat, Dean in Mourning, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Druggie Dean, F/M, Gabriel is a babysitter, Knotting, M/M, MTF Dean Winchester, Murder, Rutting, Trans Character, Trans Dean Winchester, Undercover cop Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Set in  1975 - Undercover Alpha Cop Castiel discovers a delicious little drug addict Omega Prostitute Dean and arrests him for his tricks, only to soon realize he is his perfect mate... What will Castiel do to protect his newfound mate, and how far will Dean allow him to straighten up his life? Dean mourns the loss of his brother as a casuallty to war, and Castiel's brother Gabriel comes in to babysit. Dean undergoes a transformation no one expected, and soon learns his brother's legacy lives on!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little mishap happened, and this story was ripped from the web! It is back, and soon to be completed! Keep tuned, it's a wild ride!

The white powder was chopped quick by an expert hand with a credit card that some dumbass left in the motel room.  The perfect line was formed, and a rolled twenty dollar bill was pressed to the tabletop, quickly snorting the blow up a heavily used nostril.  Shoving the twenty back into his top, Dean sniffed hard a few times, rubbing his nose.  Damn shit always made his nose run.  Clearing his throat, Dean grabbed the dainty purse and threw it over his shoulder, stuffing the little baggie back into the bottom under his cigarettes.  Speaking of cigarettes...

Dean walked out of the motel room, pulling the pack of smokes and a cigarette out, cupping his hand in front of his face to block the flame from the breeze.  The night was sort of chilly, but Dean had no choice but to make that money.  Heels sounded heavily against the pavement as Dean drug from the cigarette roughly, dropping his hand to his side as he exhaled slowly.  Sometimes he forgot he was smoking a cigarette and held the smoke in like it was a joint.  Coughing, Dean looked back over his shoulder, sort of paranoid.  He made his way to the corner where he usually turned tricks.  Flicking his ash, he brought the smoke back to his crimson stained lips.  

Dean held the smoke in his mouth while he straightened out the snug leopard dress which rode up from walking.  His stockings stopped mid thigh and were connected to a garter belt beneath the dress, a black silk thong under that to tuck his cock and balls upward at least from flopping around in the open under his dress.  

Tonight was going to be a good night.  A good night.  Yep, he was going to make money, he was going to buy more blow because he was seriously low, and he was going to pay part of his debt.  Tonight was going to be the perfect day, no fuck ups!

Castiel was leaning up against a wall in a dark alley. His feet hurt and he was cold. Undercover work could be exciting and very rewarding, but then there were nights like this one where it was just long, boring and miserable. He decided he should walk around a little just for a change of scenery, maybe move to a new location. Pushing off the wall Castiel began to walk down the street. A couple of blocks later he stopped and watched the omega, Dean,  walk away from the motel and stop to adjust himself. He was obviously a hooker, but he looked rougher than most.  He was mildly curious, so he just watched him for a moment.

Dean snorted, dabbing his wrist at his nose a bit.  There wasn't much left in this life for Dean, and the first time he took a hit, it was over.  But, one needs to support bad habits, and getting a job in a local garage or diner wasn't going to support the habit, that was for damn sure.  He threw one of the tails of the black feather boa over his shoulder, wiping up under his eyes to ensure his mascara wasn't running down his face.  It was a slow damn night, but tonight was going to be perfect.  Only one client had passed through tonight, and usually by now the streets were full.  There were even a couple of Omegas missing that he was used to seeing out there.  Something felt off, and even in his heightened state of awareness he was able to tell.  That, or he was just paranoid as fuck from the coke.  Whichever it was, he jerked his cigarette from his mouth and exhaled, leaning up against the light post near him, hiking one of his legs in a bend.

Castiel decided to give it a chance after he watched Dean for some time. He strolled up to the omega and smiled.

"You ready for a date?" Castiel took that opportunity to look him over closer. Dean was actually rather beautiful in spite of how rough he appeared. It was obvious from the bright burn in his eyes he was on something. He looked like the world had really beaten him down. Castiel felt a pang of guilt knowing that he was going to have to arrest him for prostitution.  Sometimes he felt his heart was too big for his job.  But at the end of the day, the law was the law.

Dean smiled as Castiel walked up on him, and slowly exhaled the last drag of his cigarette.  He flicked it down to the ground, and sparks bounced in the darkness beyond the cast of light from the pole.  Dean pushed off from the pole and smirked, reaching out to place his hand on Castiel’s chest.  

"Mmm, that depends, What kinda date you date you want, sexy?  I'll let you know if I'm available." Dean bit his lower lip, and leaned in close, hovering his lips over Castiel’s with a wink. 

The closer Dean got to the cop, the more Castiel was struck by the hooker's true beauty. Castiel had a job to do though. He plastered a charming grin across his lips, then replied, 

"I want the full treatment. I can pay. and a little blow wouldn't hurt either if you know where we can get some." So many hookers did drugs, it was almost a given that this one did. Dean’s eyes were way too bright and glossy even in the lamp light in the dark.

Dean’s bright emerald eyes shifted down over Castiel's body to take in what he was about to get fucked by.  Such a delicious Alpha, it made him groan internally.  He was feeling absolutely nothing in his panties, but he didn't mind the thought of this one knotting in him.  

"Thirty bucks..." Dean shifted his eyes toward the motel, then grinned.  He slid his hand down to give a nice firm rub over Castiel's large cock.  "I got a guy... pretty good prices too. Thirty for an eightball..." He was sort of hanging against Castiel’s chest as he drug his hand up from his pants to push up over his shirt, rubbing over his chest in a casual caress.

Castiel was getting aroused in spite of himself. That never happened before while on the job. He pulled back from the caressing hand and nodded. 

"Yeah, thirty, that sounds good, Let's go." Castiel took another step back to get some space between himself and the omega. This one smelled wonderful and was making it hard for Cas to keep it professional.

Dean smiled and turned to start walking toward the Motel.  He had a sway in his hips from walking in the stiletto boots.  Getting to the room, Dean leaned against the door, pulling the door key out of his bag to unlock it.  He finally walked in and Castiel entered behind him.  Once they were both in, Dean shut the door and locked it quickly,  making sure no one had followed them by peeping out the hole.  He was so drugged up for the night he forgot to ask for money up front.  

"Cash first, then I'll ride that cock so hard you'll forget how to breathe."  Dean dropped his bag on the table by the tv, smirking.  The bowa was pulled free from his chest and discarded to the side.

Castiel took a deep breath. His nose was filled with the scent of the omega and it was so distracting. He suppressed a desire to scent his neck, even if that was all he could think about. He stepped back and pulled some money out of a pocket. 

"Uh, where's the coke? I wanna do some first." If Castiel could just get the hooker to get out the drugs then he could just arrest him for possession and be done with this. Getting out of this room and away from this omega was foremost on Castiel’s mind at the moment.

Dean smiled and walked over to the phone in the room, picking up the hand receiver, then dialed a number.  

"Hey... Thirty on ten?  Yeah, I'm ready to chill, friend of mine." That was code for wanting to buy an eightball on Tenth street, and he had a friend with him.  Dean nodded and hung up.  "He'll be here in five minutes.  In the meantime," Dean turned and walked back to the tv stand, grabbing his purse to retrieve the small baggie he had shoved into the bottom.  "I got some, but it'll cost ya five more bucks." He peered over his shoulder at Castiel.

Castiel finally saw an immediate out. With this small amount of coke, the hooker would be back on the street within 24 hours and Cas could get out of this room and away from the intoxicating aroma of Dean’s scent. He reached in his pocket and got out his badge. 

"Sorry, but you're under arrest, sweetheart." He grabbed Dean and twirled him around and up against the wall. He grabbed his handcuffs and pulled Dean's hands behind him to cuff him. "Come with me."

Dean wasn't expecting this man to be a cop. It was almost like slow motion in a movie, being grabbed, spun around and shoved against the wall to be cuffed.  Dean grunted and closed his eyes.  

"Oh, well I guess you get a double whammy tonight, huh?" Dean nervously laughed, inferring his drug dealer coming.  Shit, shitshitshitshit. He was going to walk in and get busted and Dean was going to owe more. This was  _ NOT _ turning out to be the perfect day. "C'mon man! Can't you be like that one cop, Rufus?  That asshole at least parties for a bit before he arrests us yaknow... little sucky sucky?" Oh he was hyped up on coke alright, and he was nervous as fuck, more worried about getting his ass whooped for getting his dealer busted than even getting arrested.

Cas cringed when he heard Rufus' name.  Rufus was the dirtiest cop on the force and it seemed like he had probably fucked this omega in exchange for not arresting him. He pulled Dean by his arm to leave the room.

"Come on." Castiel opened the door, holding Dean's arm firmly and walked him out of the room and down the street to his car. He didn't need a dealer bust, too much paperwork. Possession was fine for him. It was also bothering him that deep in his heart, he didn't want to get the omega in more trouble by busting his dealer. The dealer would most likely just beat this one to a pulp, So Castiel figured tonight was the hooker’s lucky night.  

Dean groaned, stumbling over his own heels as he was tugged to walk out of the room.  There went all his fucking money for the night.  Tonight was supposed to be a good day, the perfect day.  But of course, Dean was off his rocker on cocaine, so how would his judgment be able to predict if the day would be good or not.  Luckily for Dean, the dealer was running late.  There was a whistle that could be heard as Castiel walked him to the car.  

Dean was silent on the way to the precinct, but he was antsy.  His legs were restless, and he opened and closed them frequently, his head tipped over on his shoulder.  This action produced more of his scent to fill the stuffy cab of the car, which started to make Castiel feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Mannn, What made you wanna be a cop, anyways? I think you would be awesome at like, porn.  You know they do that shit now, Alphas make big bucks in porn, I'm just sayin..." And then Dean's mouth forgot how to stay closed.

Castiel was growing more agitated by the moment the longer Dean was in the car with him. He just wished the omega would shut the fuck up. Dean’s scent was making Castiel extremely antsy. He wanted more than anything to pull the car over and tear the hooker's clothes off and knot him on the spot. He was happy it wasn't too far to the precinct. When Dean started telling him he'd make a good porn star, that was it; Castiel snapped. 

"Keep your legs closed and shut the fuck up, would you please?"  Castiel was glaring at Dean through the rear view mirror. 

Dean stopped rocking his legs for a moment being snapped at so abruptly. Everything around the car was sort of slow motion to him as he zoned in on Castiel. He was silent a moment, then he lifted both legs, pressing his heels into the holes of the cage.  

"It feels better keeping my legs open, it's what you were gunna pay for anyways, so let's pretendddd thattttt you are gunna fuck me.  I know you want to.  What would you do to me, big boy? Hm?" Dean grinned into the rearview mirror, licking his crimson lips.  His legs were spread wide enough there was no denying seeing his black panties and the garter straps, and his scent was wafting stronger toward Castiel's senses.  Dean didn't know why, but he felt drawn to the cop.  Other cops had arrested him, and he just sat there quietly, going through the motions of being arrested, but not this guy.  Oh, this cop was special.  "I'll even call you Daddy if that's what you like..." Dean chuckled, dropping his head back.

Castiel stopped the car.  He turned in his seat and glared directly at the omega. 

"Listen. You smell wonderful to me, I admit it. In another world I'd fuck you senseless and maybe mate you on the spot. But you're a hooker. Not just a hooker, but you’re a druggie too. I'm a cop. Doesn't sound like a match made in heaven, now does it? So why don't you just shut the ever-loving fuck up!" Castiel was mad. Everything he had just said was absolutely true, he really would love to just take him home and fuck him all night, knot him and make babies for fuck's sake. Why did this one have to be a damn hooker anyway? Cas started the car back up and continued on to the station.

Dean narrowed his glistening green eyes at the angry cop. Even high, those words hurt him just a tad.  He wasn’t always a hooker, but this was his life now, and it was now perfectly clear how he was seen and how unworthy he was to find a happy life.  A hint of tears appeared at the bottom of his eyes, but he didn’t imply he was hurt in any other way than change of his tone. 

"Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" Dean dropped his legs, then leaned forward.  "I never was a Cinderella anyways, so why don't you just suck it the fuck up and fuck me if you want me so bad?  Fuck the fine print."  Dean leaned back, resuming the rocking of his legs.  "Besides, we can play cops ‘n robbers, you got real cuffs, and guns..."  Dean sucked air in through his teeth.  "Fuck, guns really do it for me..."  He started to chuckle in a full body chuckle, glaring right at Castiel.  His aim now, was to get the cop hard.  Try booking a hooker with a tent in your pants.

Castiel sighed. Lord he wished Dean would shut up. This omega had a mouth on him that wouldn't quit. He tried his best to ignore what Dean was saying. His cock was twitching now and he did  _ NOT _ need to get a hard on. He thought about things he hated; carrots, exercising, movies about blood and gore.  

Nothing was really helping. It was that scent as much as Dean's mouth. Castiel’s hands were shaking on the wheel and he was sweating. Then he finally broke. He made a hard right turn and headed for his house. Dean leaned into the sharp turn, and slid across the leather bench seat.  

"Why are you a hooker anyway?" Castiel growled back to Dean.

Dean thought about the question as he righted himself and stared out the window. 

"Doesn't matter." Well, now Dean shut up.  "Why are you a cop?" he retorted back in a smart assed tone.

Castiel was silent for a moment until he finally piped up,  

"I'm a cop because I wanted to help people, My older brother was murdered and we never really got over it. A very nice cop used to visit and helped me out a lot. I wanted to be like him. Now, Why are you a hooker?"

Dean snorted, shaking his head.  "Helping people like me is impossible."  Dean leaned his head back as he flashed back to getting that letter in the mail about his brother.  "Nothing to live for, so might as well live life in the fast lane." Dean shrugged.

Castiel felt a pang of pain from Dean's statement. Obviously something bad had happened to him. Castiel was rather curious now, and almost wondered if he'd ever know. They were getting near his house and Castiel was getting nervous. He wasn't sure just how far he could trust Dean. After all, he  _ was _ an addict.  Castiel just prayed that he didn't come home to find everything he owned had been stolen one day soon. He pulled into his driveway and opened his car door to step out. He walked to the back door and opened it. He pulled Dean out roughly and turned him around to face the car, undoing the cuffs. Dean's scent wafted up into his nose due to the close proximity. Castiel thought surely there was no way the universe was so horrible of a place that his true mate turned out to be a hooker addicted to cocaine. Dean climbed out of the car with Castiel's aid.  

"This isn't the police station.  You lied to me."  Dean was starting to crash from that line about an hour ago.  "Is this a joke? Are...  oooh, i saw a show about this on tv, a documentary on serial killers!  Are you like, the new age Jack the Ripper?"  His smart ass mouth was the only way to keep his mind off his brother's death flooding his mind again.  Man he needed a bump right now.

Castiel grabbed Dean's arm and led him to his front door. Once he got the door unlocked, he  sighed and led Dean into the living room. 

"This is my home, I decided not to arrest you, but if you would prefer to go to jail that can be easily arranged." Castiel then led Dean to the kitchen and told him to sit. Cas started a pot of coffee, he had a feeling he was in for a long night. While the coffee brewed he called into the precinct to let them he was taking the rest of the night off. Then he just looked at Dean and waited for the coffee to brew.

Dean sat quietly a moment, glancing around.  He stretched his arms out in front of him and sighed.  

"You left out the part about fucking a hooker."  Dean started to realize just how good Castiel smelled.  His eyes were a beautiful emerald under the kitchen lights.  He cleared his throat and fiddled with his fingers in his lap.  It was then that he saw Castiel's equally glistening rich sapphire eyes. He glanced away after a moment, closing his eyes, and then his slick began…

Castiel was watching Dean for any signs if withdrawal. He heard the coffee pot ding and turned to pour each of them a cup, but the distinctive odor of slick filled the room. Castiel’s cock hardened immediately and he turned toward Dean with a deep growl. Dean realized in that moment what was about to cum, and it was about to be a big knotty Alpha in his ass.  

Castiel walked over and pulled Dean to his feet and ran his nose along Dean's throat. Dean smelled so intoxicating, Castiel just had to have him now. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck, tipping his head to the side.  The slick dripped from his anus, drizzling down his inner thighs and hitting the floor in dripping splats as they stood.  A puddle has been left in the chair as well.

Castiel quickly pulled Dean to the bedroom and began to take Dean’s clothes off. Dean ached to feel Castiel inside of him... more than any other Alpha he ever fucked before.  There was just something about him that was so potent, so intoxicating, much more than any other.  

Castiel stripped Dean naked. He picked Dean up and laid him on the bed, then undressed himself just as quickly, tossing all of the clothes aside. Dean lay back on the bed as Castiel stripped and whined. Dean smelled so good, Castiel was dizzy. He climbed over Dean and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Dean's mouth while his hand wandered over Dean's chest and found a nipple. He flicked and squeezed it while he kissed Dean until they were both breathless. 

Castiel broke the kiss and ran his nose down Dean's throat again, inhaling that wonderful scent deeper. His cock was huge and throbbing with need, he wanted to claim Dean, but knew that was crazy.  Dean kissed Castiel with a hungry need, desire, urge...

"Mnnhh, fuck me Alpha Daddy... cmon, let me feel that big cock.... knot in me..." Dean whispered against Castiel's ear in hot heavy breaths.  "I neeeed that Alpha cock so bad." He whined, glancing down to see how big his cock was.  It was huge, and it was going to fucking hurt but it would hurt so good, he just knew it.

Castiel wanted Dean more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. All he could think about was fucking Dean, being inside him, knotting him. He growled again and moved down. He spread Dean's legs far apart and pushed them up to see Dean's hole, slick running out of it onto the bed. 

Dean moaned softly. His ass ached for Castiel, his tongue, his cock, his knot, any part of him.  His mind became such a euphoric state he felt like his cocaine kicked in for a second round.  Castiel lowered his head and swiped his tongue over Dean's hole to taste.  Dean tasted like sunshine and candy. He licked again and then it was all he could do.  Dean moaned with a mewl as Castiel licked his anus to taste his slick. It felt so incredible, the way Castiel seemingly worshiped his ass and his slick. His thighs trembled violently. Castiel ate Dean out for a good few minutes before he moved up, grabbed his cock and slammed into the omega.  He just about passed out when he rammed into Dean. He felt perfect. He was tight and wet and amazing.

"Mnnnhhh please fu-fuck me! Ah god!" Dean gasped out as Castiel slammed his cock into him, and sang out into the most beautiful moan, reaching above him to grip the headboard.  "YES! FUCK!"  

Castiel pulled Dean’s legs over his shoulders and pushed in deeper. He'd never felt this with any other omega he'd ever been with. He knew instinctively that this was his mate, but why, oh why did his mate have to be an addict? Shaking these thoughts out of his head, he concentrated on fucking Dean hard and fast, loving the whining and pleading his omega was doing, He wanted to make Dean scream.

Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Castiel began to pound into him, trying to catch his breath.  It burned, that thick, massive cock ramming inside him, but it also felt so good, it filled an emptiness he never knew he needed fulfilled!  Only when he was in heat had he ever felt this way before.  He was breaking a sweat with the rough animalistic sex that he was now part of.  Oh, it had turned into suuuuch a perfect day!  He was now, beginning to feel glad to spend it with this cop.  To think, he went from getting popped for possession which would have thrown a third strike against his record, to being fucked by... his mate? 

"Mnnhhh Yeah! Knot in meee, please!" He whined out so seductively, so desperately, his thighs tightening around Castiel's shoulders.  Turned out, that mascara was going to run anyway... tears had built into his eyes from the initial jab of that delicious alpha cock, and now being in such a state of bliss, he couldn't contain his emotions.  Part of his whine was legit need, desire to stay like this forever.  His hands held tight to the bed as his ass worked the Alpha's cock like a fucking professional.  Well, he was a paid professional, after all.

Castiel was wild with need and desire. He grabbed Dean's wrists and trapped them above his head on the bed. He wanted full control over his omega.  Dean really was working him up, clenching and unclenching on his cock. 

"My omega! Just for me! You feel so good on my cock... you want my knot? Gonna knot you so you'll never get away from me…”  Castiel could feel his knot beginning to swell. He banged it against Dean's hole, but he wasn't ready yet. He needed more. He growled and pounded Dean faster.

Dean gasped with every few thrusts into his tight ass– well, for Castiel it was tight.  Castiel grabbing his hands from holding the headboard, and taking control sent Dean onto a high he had never witnessed before.  This man was intoxicating no matter what he did, and there was no fight.  Dean clenched his fits, and sniffled through his nose as it began to drip a bit.  He was now coming down from his cocaine high, but he still felt the euphoria of being on top of the world.  Was it possible this man's cock was better than blow? 

"I dooo, FUH-FUCK! All YOURS! Knot in me, baby! Lemme feel it!" Dean’s own cock was throbbing, and it was evident that even with his year long use of drugs, being fucked by his alpha had a good effect on his arousal.  Dean crossed his boot clad ankles behind Castiel's shoulders, and his calves helped work him into counter thrusts, even though he didn't really need them.  He didn't even know the cop's name!  And he was... his alpha?! Maybe his blow had been cut with something more hallucinogenic without him knowing and he was imagining things.  But the world was spinning around him, and he felt like they were the only two that existed.  Dean was surely to reap what he sowed, his life couldn't have changed to be this good in the blink of an eye and snap of some cuffs.

Castiel felt Dean's heeled boots dig into his back and it sent him over the edge. His knot was huge and he needed it in Dean, like  _ NOW _ . Castiel let go of Dean's hands, leaned back and grabbed his hips. He held Dean in a death grip, tight enough to leave bruises, and thrust his hips wildly. He felt his knot push against the tight muscle ring, then slowly open Dean up... and he was in. His cock throbbed and twitched as he shot his thick cum multiple times into his omega. He came more than he ever had before. The intensity of it was mind blowing.

Dean wasn't even paying attention to his hands being released, but subconsciously they reached out to grab the bars of the headboard again as Castiel knotted into him. It took his breath away, and he saw flashes of black fading in and out as he took this Alpha's knot.  It was by far the biggest he had taken thus far.  Tears poured through his mascara and his lashes to trail down the sides of his face as Dean arched his back and screamed out in pleasure and pain.  His whole body was violently trembling around Castiel and the bars of the headboard. When he was able to finally breathe and the black started to fade away, Dean loosened his death grip around Castiel's shoulders and neck by his thighs, but his fists were seemingly holding on for dear life.  Oh yeah, the feeling of that hot cum filling him over and over sent chills straight down his spine through his cock and he came as well all over his own belly.

Castiel took a minute, but he finally caught his breath.  He paused a moment, amazed at the intensity of his orgasm. He pulled Dean over so that they were on their sides facing each other, and Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist after they were dropped from his shoulders. 

He looked into those deep emerald eyes and his heart gave a lurch. Dean's face was streaked with mascara and eye liner where he had cried. Castiel couldn't help himself, he leaned in and kissed Dean gently. He still couldn't believe that this mess in front of him was  _ HIS _ omega. But like it or not, this was his true mate and he was going to do his best to make this work. The kiss caught Dean off guard.  When Castiel pulled back, Dean's face was a look of awe, confusion and he was glowing.  He wasn't sure if he was supposed to hug him or touch him or smack him, but he did know that he was his mate, no doubt about it. 

"Are you alright?"  Castiel asked quietly. 

"I'm fine..." Dean finally gave in and buried his face against Castiel's chest instinctively.  A moment passed, and then he lifted his head with a frown, "What the fuck is your name, anyway?"

Castiel laughed. He laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. For some reason Dean had the most amusing expression on his face while locked with confusion. 

"My full name is Castiel Novak, but everyone calls me Cas. It's just easier. Uh, pleased to meet you?" Castiel touched Dean's face and said, "And you... are my true mate, it seems.  A cop and a hooker... quite the combination."

Dean laid his head down on Castiel's warm arm under his pillow, and took a deep breath.  

"Dean Winchester... But you can call me anytime you're feeling knotty..." Dean grinned, chuckling himself, but it faded as Castiel touched his face.  He searched into Castiel's eyes.  His high was gone, the only thing lingering was the buzz he had gotten from his intense orgasm.  "Yeah, they don't write the love stories like they used to, that's for sure." Dean seemed to blush but he quickly buried his freckled face once again instinctively into Castiel’s chest, then hesitatingly wrapped his arm around Castiel's torso under his arm so that he could hug close while they lay stuck together.  He was crashing fast.  

Castiel wouldn't get another response from the omega if he asked him anything, as Dean seemed to have fallen asleep rather quickly being in his arms.  Castiel watched Dean sleep. He knew that Dean was crashing. He knew how coke worked. He was going to have his hands full with this one for the next few days at least. But feeling Dean hold him around his torso, feeling his head against his chest made Castiel feel a terrific wave of protectiveness over take him. This was  _ HIS _ mate and he wasn't letting Dean go anywhere. He was keeping this one. The night had been long, very productive and exciting, and Castiel was getting drowsy as well.  He figured he might as well get a little sleep as long as Dean was. He had a sneaky suspicion that he was going to be back in Dean's ass again very soon.

Seemed like today was the Perfect Day, afterall.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel woke up as usual for work, and noticing he was still inside Dean, he slid out and glanced up at the omega. Dean was still sleeping soundly. He looked at the beautiful omega, studying all of his features, contours, blemishes. Dean’s skin was dotted with freckles and his face was so perfect it almost took Castiel’s breath away. He had already noticed those sexy bow legs.  Castiel sighed heavily. He was going to have to deal with this whole coke problem. He fully intended to mate Dean but he needed to get him cleaned up first. Castiel hated that he had to go to work, but he had no choice. He reluctantly unraveled himself from sleeping beauty and climbed out of bed to go take a shower.

Dean was usually a light sleeper, but coming down from coke usually did him in for about a day when he ran out.  He was usually alone when he came down, so the movement of Castiel pulling out of him and crawling out of the bed made him moan subconsciously, stirring awake as he felt the slick and cum gush out of his ass.  Some of it had already seeped out as Castiel's knot came down through the night. Dean sighed, pressing a hand to his face.  Where the fuck was he? 

Dean was able to hear the water running in the bathroom, and he glanced at the bed he was in.  Someone took him home last night... his head was throbbing from the sunlight shining into the room, so bright.  He collapsed back into the bed, feeling how wet it was beneath him.  That was much much wetter than he had ever felt in his life... and then as his senses woke up with him, it hit him hard... he was in his Alpha's house.   _ HIS _ Alpha.  He smelled him so strongly.  Dean rolled over on the bed, pulled the pillow to his nose Castiel had slept on, then pulled the covers up to his nose.  Fuck it smelled so good!

Castiel showered and thought about what he should tell Dean, what he should expect today. He really hated to leave him alone, detoxing like he was. But there was nothing to be done. He couldn't handcuff Dean to the bed. Or could he.... he shook that crazy notion away.

Dean couldn't get enough of the smell.  He slipped his hand down between his thighs to collect some of the cum from the Alpha onto his fingers.  He took a whiff and moaned, licking his fingers clean, groaning at how delicious this Alpha tasted.  

"Fuck... I ... am one lucky sonovabitch." Dean mumbled to himself.

Castiel finished up his shower and wrapped rubbed his hair, then wrapped the towel around his waist.  Dean slipped his fingers away from his mouth as he heard the water stop.  Sitting up in the bed, he rolled out of his soiled spot and scooted over to his side.  He couldn't resist himself though, and had to pull the pillow to his face.  That was when Castiel walked in, and all the memories came back to him.  

Castiel noticed that Dean was now awake.  "Hi, Dean, I didn't think you'd be awake, but I'm glad you are. We have to talk."

"Cas... that's your name, right?" Dean narrowed his eyes with a frown, trying to remember.

"That's right, Cas Novak. How are you feeling?" Castiel was struggling with the idea that he needed to order Dean to stay in the house and wondered how that was going to go over. "Uh, we need to talk about you and what is going to happen when I go to work."

Castiel's scent was stronger in the room now, and his nude body, the outline of that big cock and... oh boy.  Dean's cock was throbbing and he slicked... again.  

"T-talk about w-what?" Dean was trembling, trying to hold back wanting to rub his ass all over Castiel like a cat in heat.  He had never been this aroused by any other Alpha before.

Castiel stood still and watched Dean wiggle around. He was beginning to scent Dean's slick and it was soooo arousing. He really wanted to talk to Dean and go to work, but he felt himself getting hard. 

"Uh... well... talk about... you staying h... here,,,, today..." Castiel could hardly talk. His cock was getting huge.

Dean dropped his head back against the headboard and swallowed hard.  

"You are... m-my Alpha, aren't y-you?"  Dean didn't remember much from their convo when he was crashing.  His eyes widened when he saw Castiel growing hard.

Castiel saw the fear in Dean's eyes and it broke his heart. He caught Dean staring at his erection, and he took a deep breath.  He crawled into the bed and over Dean. Placing a hand on either side of Dean's face, he kissed him tenderly. 

"Yeah, Dean, I'm your Alpha. All I want is to take care of you, make you happy. You're completely safe with me and if you want me to stop, just tell me and I'll stop.” Castiel kissed Dean again and slid his tongue into Dean's mouth. His cock was getting so big it kind of hurt.

Dean had been raped, he had been beaten, taken advantage of a multitude of times by crooked cops to keep him from being booked, and taken by drug dealers for debts.  There had maybe been a handful of Alphas out there who treated him with any ounce of respect, and this one looked strong, he looked fast, and he had a fucking huge cock, so with those three elements combined, Dean was petrified.  Snorting blow was the only way he was able to handle the abuse and right now he was sober.  

Dean was hugging that pillow to his chest with a death grip as Castiel crawled into the bed over him, sliding down into his slick mess to try and cower, eyes rimmed in fear, until Castiel took his face gently and kissed him.  Dean kissed him back because fuck, even his mouth tasted good.  Castiel would probably taste a little bit of their cum mixture as they kissed.  

"You're... n-not... I mean..."  The pillow remained between them as Dean tried to protect himself, as if a pillow was going to do anything.

Castiel continued to kiss Dean as softly and yet as passionately as he could.  Breaking the kiss he said quietly, "I'm not going to hurt you I promise. Just tell me to stop and I will." he sure wished that Dean didn't tell him to stop, that would take the supreme self-control.  He kissed Deans jaw and down his throat. He couldn't go any lower with the pillow that Dean was clutching so he just went along Dean's shoulder, kissing and licking.

Dean was so aroused his own cock hurt.  This Alpha was so gentle. Slowly, Dean removed the pillow from between them because he needed to feel his Alpha everywhere.  His hands lifted up around Castiel's neck and he moaned so sensually into the kiss, slipping lower so that his back was flush and he was able to get the covers down off of his legs, which still had his boots on them.  Closing his eyes, Dean mumbled to himself in a whisper, then took a hard swallow.  

"Wait..." Dean pulled his legs high toward his torso and unzipped the boots removing them, then pulled the stockings off.  Now fully nude, Dean wrapped his arms and thighs around Castiel's neck and waist, holding him close.  "I need you inside me like I need oxygen...."  he whimpered against Castiel's ear.

Cas watched Dean move the pillow, and smiled when he put his arms around Cas’ neck. He sat back a little letting Dean take off his boots and hose, He then gasped at little to see Dean completely nude, trusting.  Castiel growled when Dean wrapped himself around him. He continued kissing Dean, working his way down to each nipple, sucking and nibbling on them. 

Dean dropped his head back, eyes closed as Castiel kissed and toyed with his nipples, causing him to moan out.  His body tingled under every kiss and his hands slipped up into Castiel's hair, just holding him softly.  Maybe this guy was telling the truth. 

Castiel wanted his omega to need him, desire him as much as he desired Dean. His cock was throbbing and he could feel how ready Dean was. Castiel reached down and gathered some of the dripping slick on his fingers and brought them to his mouth. 

"God, you taste like heaven..." Castiel moaned as he licked his fingers clean. He grabbed his cock and pressed it against Dean's needy hole.  Dean quickly and needily pulled Castiel's face to his, kissing his lips hungrily, a sparked passion that was overcoming him.  His thighs squeezed Castiel's waist, pulling him in deeper with a quivering groan and whimper.  

"Mnghhh Cas!"  Dean had never made love before, so he assumed Castiel just wanted to fuck.  "Fuck me with that Alpha cock! Make me yours! Please!" His ass tightened to try and get Castiel worked up.

Castiel slowly moved inside Dean. Dean’s plea to be fucked made him sigh. He put his face next to Dean's ear and whispered, 

"I don't want to fuck you baby, I want to make love to you." Castiel continued to fuck Dean slow and easy. He only sped up a little when he felt like he couldn't take it anymore.

Dean was expecting a repeat of last night, because those flashbacks floated in when he slipped back into him.  

"Seriously?" Dean looked shocked.  He pushed Castiel's face back, and started to moan softly rather erotically, tightening his grip around the man's back and neck.  His nails dug into Castiel when he picked up the pace a bit.

Castiel kissed Dean again and confirmed, "Yeah, seriously, baby," He increased his thrusts a little but still was tender. He knew how most Alphas treated hookers and he was not about to be another one of those assholes who just rammed in ,came and never gave a thought to what the omega needed or wanted. He wanted to take Dean somewhere he had never been before. He kissed Dean's throat some more and pinched his nipple again, remembering the reaction he had gotten from that before.

Dean smiled, and kissed Castiel again, lavishing in the slow sensual kisses as they fucked slow and steady... making love.  Dean moaned as Castiel pinched his nipple, and they stood erect.  

"Fuck! Don't stop please..." Dean begged Castiel, frowning with pleasure while he cupped his Alpha's face so tenderly with both hands.  His head fell back to the side, subconsciously exposing his throat to Castiel.

Castiel was lost in the feeling of the slow lovemaking. He suppressed the urge to just slam into him. He really wanted Dean to see that he was different than the Johns who used his beautiful body for their pleasure. He wanted Dean to come harder than he ever had in his life. But then, Dean exposed his throat. Animal instinct took over Castiel’s impulses, seeing his mate's neck just there for his bite, feeling his cock sliding in and out of his mate's hole. Castiel growled. He knew his eyes flashed gold and that Dean had seen them.  

Dean saw those eyes flash.  It was something he had only heard about before but never witnessed.  His own eyes widened. Castiel sniffed Dean's throat possessively, and then he bit down and sunk his teeth deep into the mating spot on Dean's neck. He bit harder until he tasted blood and then he just held on. He sped up his hips, needing Dean, craving him... 

Castiel growled again and repeated through panted breaths,  "MIne. Mate.. Mine.” His knot began to grow.

Dean’s hands wrapped around Castiel's back, gasping out into a cry while Castiel fucked him harder, rougher.  So much for making love.  Or was this making love?  He had no idea, but what Dean did know, was sharp teeth were then sunk into his neck and he gasped, groaning out with another hit of euphoria.  His cock went over the edge, and he came on the spot with the Alpha bite.  Crying out loudly in probably one of the most erotic moans Castiel ever heard, Dean tightened more around that long, fat cock that was pounding into him.  All he could do at this point is hold on for the ride as he had just become mated for life in the blink of an eye...

All Dean knew was his Alpha’s name and that he was a cop.

Castiel wasn't capable of rational thought. He was running on pure instinct now. He wanted this omega and he took him, pure and simple. He pounded in and out of Dean hard and fast, moaning and mumbling about how Dean was his now. 

Dean had actually never had such amazing sex in his life.  Castiel going full instinct on him was a complete turn on.  The bite felt so good that his cock had spilled immediately.

Castiel’s knot got huge and he forced it into his omega. Dean tried to catch his breath, tears smudging his already fucked up makeup... again. Castiel spilled so much cum he got light headed. He came repeatedly, and then his mind began to clear. He was tied tightly in Dean, he had mated him and fucked him like an out of control Alpha. He was horrified at his actions.

"I...I'm sorry, Dean. Please forgive me... I... just had to have you. I never meant to hurt you, I just saw your throat and I couldn't help myself." Castiel decided to quit babbling like a fool and just see what Dean was going to say to him.

"Oh fuck..." Dean laid back to relax, then pushed a hand playfully against Castiel's face.  "Raincheck, baby."  He wasn't even mad.  "I need a cigarette or a line of coke and i doubt you got the latter..."

Castiel just stared in disbelief at Dean and breathed a huge sigh of relief. He had been afraid that Dean was going to be angry, want to leave. But it was all good and Cas was thrilled. He really liked this mouthy, brash omega, even though he suspected that there was a lot of pain lurking under the surface. Castiel grinned  

"Well, you're mine now, so when I get home from work we need to get your stuff and get you moved in here. That is, If I ever do get to work". Castiel pulled them on their sides. He kissed Dean and then wrapped his arms around him, settling in to wait for his knot to go down.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, kissing him on the chest softly just once on his right pec.  The free arm slid out from around him then and instead slid up to Castiel's face to caress, taking in all of his features.  

"I have a suitcase of whore clothes." Dean shrugged.  "I really do need a cigarette, though.  Please tell me you smoke..."

Castiel grinned.  "Yeah I smoke but unfortunately, my cigs are across the room on the dresser, Gonna have to wait." 

Dean huffed an agitated sigh, pushing Castiel back playfully.  "You Sir are not my best friend right now."  His hand lifted and rested on Castiel's face.  "Don't talk to me for three minutes."

Castiel laughed at the look on Dean's face, "Sorry, baby, I wasn't planning on jumping you and shoving a knot in you. I was going to work.”  He laughed out loud and kissed Dean. "You are a real pip." Castiel made a production out of looking at his watch and not speaking for three minutes. When the time was up, he grabbed Dean's face and said, "Give me some sugar, sassy." He kissed Dean deeply, making it last for a lengthy amount of time.

Dean wasn't sure that Castiel would actually feed into his antics, but it amused him that he did.  He chuckled as Castiel pulled him in for a kiss, and when their lips met again, Dean felt something he hadn't felt for a long long while; happiness.  He felt alive again, he felt wanted, and most of all he felt protected now that he had found his mate.  Kissing Castiel passionately, his hand that had blocked his face slid up into his hair, and he gripped those raven locks.  His leg was hiked up over Castiel's hip higher, and he pulled him in closer, forcing the knot to push just a little bit deeper, which made Dean gasp out, moaning into that hungry kiss.

Castiel adored kissing Dean and feeling Dean respond was just amazing. He grabbed Dean with his hands around Dean's ass and pulled him even closer. He listened to Dean's moans as the knot shifted again. Dean loved having his ass grabbed, and he cooed a moan into Castiel's mouth, catching his breath short enough to break the kiss.  

"Fuck, Cas...." his prostate was heavily stimulated by Castiel's knot, and he loved it.

Castiel wanted this man more than he ever dreamed was possible. Everyone always went on and on about true mates but Castiel had never really believed the hype. Now that he had Dean stuck on his cock there wasn't a doubt in his mind that it was all true.

Dean had heard his own fairytale stories, but he never believed a single one.  Instead, he figured he would probably die of an overdose on some old Alpha cock or at his drug dealer’s place... or being beaten for having a debt.  Either way, he wasn't on the path to either of those things, now.  Instead, he was on the path of mating for life... with a very delicious fucking cop who was very very hands on right at that moment.

Castiel was having a great time using his knot to arouse Dean again. He moved Dean's ass back and forth on it, knowing he was rubbing his prostate. He could tell by the look on Dean's face he was close. He really wanted to make Dean cum again. He made the most delightful little sounds and Castiel loved the “O” face he got. 

"Come on baby, cum for me. You can do it..." Castiel kept moving Dean and watching his cock.

Dean's eyes closed, and he rocked his hips against the thrusts, loving even the slightest movement of Castiel's knot moving and stretching, burning, the pressure on his prostate. His cock released again with his minimal amount of cum compared to his Alpha, but it still coated both of their bellies.  Castiel watched Dean's cock spurt and he loved the sight. He touched the head and wiped a little cum off, bringing his finger to his lips to taste.

"Fuck I love you..." Dean just blurted it out without much thought.  Of course, being with your mate and connected stirs all sorts of emotions, even if you've not known them for twenty four hours yet.

Castiel looked up at Dean sharply. "Dean? Did you mean that? I mean... I love you too, Dean. I.... I really do." Castiel looked away, sheepish. But he did love Dean. He loved his looks, his sense of humor, his  sassy, bratty attitude and he loved fucking Dean more than any other omega he'd ever had. He felt a pang of regret when his knot began to slowly go down.

Dean was actually overwhelmed with emotions.  He nodded when Castiel confirmed what he said, and sniffled a little, pulling him in for more kisses.  

"I still think..." Dean kissed him hungrily between speaking. "You should quit..." he moaned, longing for the knot to stay and whimpered as it started to shrink. "And be a pornstar." He giggled into the kiss and drug his nails down Castiel’s back teasingly while he kissed him insatiably.  Was Castiel ever going to get to work?

Castiel soaked up the kisses hungrily. Then he broke and reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone receiver. He dialed his work number and waited. Then someone finally answered. 

"Yeah, Its me. I'm not going to be into work today. Well, I don't know,” Castiel smiled at Dean, “I just don't seem to be able to get out of bed today. Yeah, thanks. See you tomorrow." He hung the phone up and pulled out of Dean, standing up off the bed. Dean moaned with a gasp as Castiel pulled out of him.  Yet again, he quivered feeling the rush of their slick cum mixture gush out of his ass.

"Fuck I already miss your knot...." Dean groaned out.  He moved his body to where he was laying on his back, watching Castiel intently.

Castiel held up a finger to Dean and walked to the dresser. He returned with his pack of smokes, a lighter and an ashtray. He slid back in bed and grabbed Dean to kiss him with as much passion as he had in him.  Dean grinned when he saw the cigarettes.  Oh yes he needed cigarettes. Dean leaned into the kiss, reaching out to slip the cigarettes and lighter out of Castiel's hand, then grinned as he broke the kiss.  He pushed Castiel over onto his back, moving to straddle his hips, leaning forward.  He pulled a cigarette from the pack and placed it between Castiel's lips.  

"So... tell me stuff about you, Officer, Novak."  Dean flicked the zippo to light Castiel's cigarette, then placed his own cigarette in his mouth, leaning in to touch the tip of his cigarette to Castiel’s,, lighting his cigarette as well.  He reached out to take the ashtray from the side table, then placed it on Castiel's chest.  His palm rested flat against Castiel’s abdomen in front of his flaccid cock.

Castiel smiled and took a long drag from the smoke. He exhaled and thought about what to say to Dean. He put one arm behind his head and stared at the ceiling.  

"There's not a lot to tell, really. I'm twenty eight, I've been a cop for six years. I have three brothers, my folks are dead. I'm an Aquarius, I like long walks on the beach and frisky omegas..." Castiel laughed. "Well, just ONE frisky omega, really." He took another drag. "I can't think of anything to say, why don't you just ask me questions." He suddenly was feeling very shy, which was weird because he had just fucked Dean repeatedly and they were laying in a bed wet with cum and slick. He idly thought about how they really needed to change the sheets.

Dean grinned and chuckled, then lifted his hand to pinch Castiel's nose, leaning in close.  

"How ironic...  I just so happen to be an aquarius as well... but I prefer long fucks on the beach, and aggressively possessive Alphas with a soft spot."  Dean took another drag from his cigarette, releasing Castiel's nose as he giggled.  "Well, I suppose I should even you out first..."  he sighed, sitting back upright. "I'm twenty four, I have one brother, my parents are both dead and I've been an exquisite highly paid streetwalker for over a year now." He smiled a half smile.  Castiel was able to tell that he wasn't too proud of it by his body language.  "But anyway."  He dumped his ash in the ashtray and took another hard drag, exhaling with squinted eyes as the smoke billowed around his face.  "Guess you never thought your Omega would be so glamorous, huh?" He forced a chuckle through a few tears.

Castiel propped himself up and kissed Dean softly. 

"Just a year? There must be a story behind what made you try that. I don't care, you know. Not a bit. I don't like the drug thing, we're going to have to deal with that. The only thing that matters right now is that I love you, you're mine and everything is going to be perfect." Castiel took another long drag and put the cigarette out. He kissed away Dean's tears.

Dean dumped his ash in the ashtray in Castiel's hand as he sat up to kiss him.  Nodding, he shrugged. His own cigarette was done, and Dean took the last drag, dabbing it out, quickly exhaling the smoke.  He blushed lightly, dropping his head and slipped his arms around Castiel's neck, toying with his hair idly.  

"Life, happened." Dean shrugged.  He didn't really want to talk about Sammy right now, it was so depressing, and right now he was so happy.  "You're turn to ask a question, I guess?"

Castiel thought about what to ask. He didn't want to pry too much right now, it really seemed like a bad idea. He smiled, then asked, 

"What's you favorite food?" Castiel sat back and pulled Dean in closer. Dean felt so damn good on him. He started to think about Dean riding him…

Dean fell forward with Castiel as he laid back.  He heard Castiel’s question, then looked over at the bed.  "We really should clean the bed up at some point, I have never made that big a mess before in my life."  His hand shifted up to cover his mouth partially in shock now that he actually saw it.  He was blushing rather deeply beneath that pretty freckled complexion.  It was partially embarrassing!

Castiel caught Dean's embarrassment and then looked at the bed and laughed. 

"You got pretty worked up , didn't you, you sexy thing." Castiel loved hearing that Dean had gotten wetter for him than ever before. He intended to keep it that way. He reached behind Dean’s ass and got a little slick off of Dean's thigh and put it in his mouth. He made an appreciative moan. "Fuck you taste good. I think I could live on this..." He smacked Dean's ass. "Now, your favorite food?"

Dean buried his face in his hands, until Castiel scooped some of his slick from his thigh.  He watched silently as Castiel ate it and commented on how good he tasted.  He then coated Castiel's lap with more slick, his cock throbbing between them.  

"P-pizza, I dunno... what was.. what was the question a-again?"  Dean was staring at Castiel's lips, and whispered, "Fuck I need you so bad..."  He was insatiable!

Castiel saw the look on Dean's face and it went straight to his cock. Then he felt the gush of slick pour out of Dean and over his lap. His cock got hard instantly. He grabbed Dean and pulled him up so that his crotch was right in front of Cas' cock and just growled, 

"Ride me." Castiel just couldn't get enough of this sexy mate of his.

Dean was ready, of course his Mate's cock was going to still hurt, but he loved the burn and the stretch... that was the second best part, knotting being the first.  He grabbed Castiel’s large cock and straddled it, trying to relax himself, then dropped his weight down onto his cock with a loud groan and gasp.  Castiel threw his head back as Dean slid down on his cock. It felt so amazing, Dean was so tight he looked so beautiful on it.  Cas felt like the luckiest alpha on the planet, mated to this insatiable Omega. They fit together so perfectly. 

Shaking from pleasure at first, Dean cried out, "Oh Fuck!  That big cock is so fucking perfect!"  A sharp breath slipped as Dean bottomed out on Castiel's cock.  Pressing both palms to Castiel’s abdomen, he used his strong legs to push himself up then drop back down repeatedly.  First he was slow, then he found a nice even pace.  "Mnghhh fuck yeah!" His head fell back and he rocked his hips against Castiel’s lap.

Castiel groaned as Dean slid up and down on his cock. He grabbed Dean's hips and helped lift him each time. He bent his knees behind Dean's back and thrust up each time Dean lowered himself. He felt like he could fuck Dean forever. He wanted to fuck Dean forever. Now that he had found him he was never letting him go again.

Dean cooed out yet again as he bounced on Castiel's gorgeous cock.  Reaching down to his hips, Deans slipped his hands underneath Castiel's, pulling them away to interlace their fingers.  

"Ohhhh fuck.  I've never wanted cock so bad in my life!" Dean confessed to Castiel as he rocked his hips just right.   Dean moved their hands between them and used Castiel's elbows on the bed as his leverage to lean forward a bit and start dropping down deeper and harder as his slick oozed over Castiel’s cock, coating his knot and ballsack

Castiel couldn't believe how good it felt. He moaned and thrust up harder into Dean. 

"I know, baby.... I know... I've never wanted anyone the way I... want you...." Castiel’s breath was short and he could feel his knot beginning. The way Dean was slamming down on his cock, he was sure it was going to get huge again. His knot had never been as big as it was with Dean. He just laid back letting Dean do all the work, and stared into those deep green eyes. Fuck he loved this man.

Dean's emerald eyes bore into Castiel's lustful sapphire gaze, almost as if he were trying to bond on a deeper level.  He picked up the pace, dropping his head with a heavily panted breath.  

"Mnn I n-need ... to feel you..your... knot aga-gain! Please!"  Dean lifted his head and looked again into Castiel's eyes.  His hands tightened their grip, then let go, dropping to either side of Castiel's head on the pillow, and he forced his mouth down onto his Alpha's for a kiss that was so hungry and so desperate, it even shocked Dean how much he needed this man.

Castiel’s knot was getting huge and he knew the way Dean was dropping onto his cock that he would impale himself on it soon. He pressed into the kiss, shoving his tongue into Dean's mouth. He pulled Dean down onto him and bent his knees higher, just pounding into his mate.

Dean panted and whined through the kiss, making little grunts and mewls here and there.  His cock was hard as a rock, already dripping pre-cum against Castiel's abdomen, feeling so close, but he knew how to hold his orgasm back until he was ready, and he wanted to cum after he felt that knot.  His lips remained on Castiel's, still slamming down onto his hard cock growing into almost an animalistic pace. His instincts took over and his body prepped to take what his mate was about to give him. What his body was made for.

Castiel's knot was full, huge and throbbing. He grabbed Deans hips and yanked him down onto it while thrusting up roughly. He felt Dean open for it and then it was in. He dropped his head back and groaned loudly as he filled his mate. Over and over again he shot into Dean. He held Dean's hips tightly, making sure he couldn't move an inch. Then he took one hand off Dean's hip and grabbed his cock, squeezing it tightly, wanting Dean to cum all over him.

Dean cried out beautifully as he was slammed down so effortlessly onto his Alpha's knot.  The waves of cum inside, that hand on his cock and the large throbbing knot that now locked Dean to his Alpha... again... sent his mind to a complete state of euphoria, yet again.  It was much better than any coke high he ever had before.  His cock shot hot, thick streams of cum onto Castiel's abdomen and chest and he shuddered a breath, trying to regulate his breathing as much as he could.  

"Fuck... I lovvve your cock so much, I think I might mate it... so, you're shit outta luck Mister Studly cop man..." Dean grinned, chuckling.  "I need another cigarette... fuck..."

Castiel smiled. The cum on his belly felt delicious and warm, he had to taste it again, he just couldn’t get enough.. 

"I love you so damn much, you crazy man. I think I have the sexiest, craziest omega on the planet. And the horniest it seems..." Castiel chuckled and kissed Dean, then reached over to grab the smokes. Putting the ashtray on his belly, avoiding a glob of cum. he lit up a smoke for each of them. Dean took the offered cigarette and grinned down at his Alpha.  They had already had more sex in the amount of time they knew each other than he planned on having the whole weekend on the street.  Not that that sex was beneficial to him in any way.

Castiel moved again, making his knot move inside Dean, just to watch that reaction again. He was thinking that eventually they were going to have to get up. The bed was destroyed, he was getting hungry and he was sure Dean needed water after all the slick he was running. But not yet, they didn't. He moved again... His knot rubbed the sides of Dean's channel so sweetly.

Dean dumped his ashes with a small tap to the side of the plastic ashtray, then smirked.  But when Castiel moved his cock and knot inside of him, he quivered with a gasp, holding his cigarette away from them as they moved.  

"MNnhhh fuckkk..." Dean sucked a breath in through his teeth with a hiss, whimpering.  "That... feels so fucking good!" His free hand pressed down to balance himself against Castiel's abdomen as he moved his knot again.  "You are fucking killing me you sonovabitch...." He smirked and dropped his head back with a full body laugh, then glanced down at him again, biting his lip with another loud whiney moan.

Castiel grabbed Dean and rotated him just a touch on his knot, making it so it was hitting Dean's prostate. He kept moving just the small amount he was able, wanting to drive Dean wild. He had never done this with any omega he'd ever been with before. Hell he had never fucked any omega half as much as he had fucked Dean just in the last twenty-four hours. He adored those whines he could get out of Dean. He had completely forgotten his hunger, Dean's need for water or even the state the bed was in. His entire world was reduced to Dean, on his knot, whining.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had been given a pair of jeans and a simple button down shirt by Castiel to wear.  They were about the same build, Dean being a bit smaller around the ass and thighs of the pants, so they hung around his hips by a belt.  The sleeves to the shirt were rolled up to his elbows.  He felt so much better since they had gotten a shower together.  The bed was stripped and re-dressed from all of their mess.  He stared at himself in the mirror, cigarette hanging from his lips as he ran a hand through his messy damp hair.  His eyes were a bit red around the edges as he hadn't had anything to eat in well over twenty four hours, and he was missing something... 

Wiping his nose with a sniffle, he flipped the off in the bathroom.  Dean dumped his ash in the sink, and then walked out to the living room, looking around.  Everything was so simple.  This man was not one for color, that was damn sure.  Something Dean loved doing was decorating.  Funny, considering he lived out of motel rooms. The scent of maple sausage, eggs and vanilla captured Dean's senses, and he glanced over toward his Alpha in the kitchen.  

"Smells delicious, and I am fucking parched."  Dean walked into the kitchen to root around for a glass, and when he found one, he filled it up quickly under the tap. He slugged about three consecutive glasses back to back with a break between each one.  Dean's skin looked pale, he seemed a bit unhealthy, and he was on the thinner side of his life.  Food was never priority when you were living life in the fast lane... toward Death.

Castiel knew that Dean hadn't taken good care of himself at all when he was out on the stroll. He intended to build his mate up, make him healthy and gain some weight. He was concerned about when Dean was going to need more coke. He wasn't stupid, he was a cop after all. He knew that Dean would be hurting sooner rather than later, but at least they could deal with that on a full stomach. He continued to cook while Dean prowled.

Dean set his glass aside and turned to walk out of the kitchen.  He walked through every single door he could find, picking pictures up to look at faces, putting them back.  He also noted how dusty a lot of the shelves and things were.  

"So you never tried to settle down with anyone not your mate? I mean... Some people do, cause they don't think they will ever find ‘em, and if you were looking for me anywhere honorable, you would have died alone I guess." Dean chuckled.  He walked back through the kitchen, grabbing another glass of water.

Castiel was serving up the food and stopped. He looked at Dean, thoughtful. 

"No I never thought about settling down at all. I kind of thought a mate just wasn't in my future. And I never wanted to settle for just anyone. So really, I wasn't looking for you at all." Castiel brought the plates to the table and indicated Dean to sit down. "But I'm really happy I found you, and honor be damned." He handed Dean the syrup.

Dean walked to the table and took a seat.  He squirted a lot of syrup all over his pancakes and sausage, then nervously tapped the edge of the plate.  

"Ketchup?"  Dean wasn't ignoring Castiel's answer, but he was nervous. His anxiety was into over drive the more he thought about needing a fix.

Castiel got the ketchup for Dean. He looked at him very carefully. He could clearly see that Dean was needing a bump. He began to worry that he wasn't going to be able to control the situation if Dean decided to leave. Castiel picked at his food, chewing his lip more than eating.

Dean took the ketchup quickly and and squirt a dab over his eggs.  Cutting them up with his fork, he picked a piece of sausage up and took a bite, moaning at how delicious it was.  This was the first real meal he had eaten in so long he couldn't remember.  Well... since Sammy was alive.  He started to devour the food with his nerves, barely swallowing it properly.  He was highly anxious, and his fingers started tapping on the table as his right leg bounced on the heel of his foot.

Castiel was getting more worried every second that Dean was wolfing down his meal and bouncing his foot. He extended a hand and put it on Dean's arm. 

"It's gonna be okay, Dean. We'll get through this together.” Castiel looked concerned.

Dean stopped tapping his fingers when Castiel touched his arm, and dropped his fork, forcing down the food in his mouth.  He wasn't entirely sure he would get through this.  He felt like he was going to die if he didn't get a hit, a bump, a line, anything.  His eyes shifted up to meet Castiel's, and he shook his head.  

"I don't think..." Dean chuckled, then pulled his arm away to stand up and go grab the smokes from the bedroom, he needed something.  His emotions were about to kick into overdrive.

Castiel followed Dean to the bedroom. When Dean lit up, Castiel got one and lit up as well. He sat on the bed and pulled Dean down to sit next to him. 

Dean took a hard drag from his smoke, grabbing the ashtray as he was pulled back to sit down next to Castiel.  Dean leaned forth, arms on his knees and began to pick at his nails, yet again bobbing his leg up and down nervously.  

"You don't understand..." Dean said softly, then took another drag, dumping his ash into the ashtray.  

"Baby, look, I know you're hurting. I know it isn't easy, but you will get through this. It'll get better, I promise. You've got to know I'm not going to let you go get anything. I'll do anything you want me to do to help, but that." Castiel felt like crying but that was  _ NOT _ how an Alpha handled his omega. Castiel sat up straight and turned Dean's face to look at him. Using an authoritative version of his Alpha voice, he said, "I need you healthy. I need you ALIVE. Do you understand me?"

Dean’s eyes locked onto Castiel's when he turned him to face him, and he looked a little strung out.  He was withdrawing badly, and as much as he hated to admit it, even the cigarettes were not helping stave it off.  It seemed like the only thing that had helped thus far was sex.  He nodded at Castiel's words, and looked down, taking another drag which lingered a moment, exhaling heavily and quickly.

"Make me understand, Dean. Talk to me, I mean  _ really _ talk to me for once. I mean we're mated for life here. Besides the fact that I want that 'for life' part to be a very long time, I hate to see you hurting. Talk to me." Castiel was just sick over how terrible Dean was starting to look. His mind went back to sex which so far seemed to be the only thing that took Dean's mind off drugs and made him look happy.

Dean sat upright, dragging from his smoke, and flicked his ash again. 

"Like what?  I mean, you're a cop, you know what low lives like me do..." Dean looked away and stubbed out the quickly burnt cigarette.  Standing from the bed, he started to pace back and forth, scratching his head a little.

Castiel stood up too. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and said in his most authoritative Alpha voice, 

"Stop it Dean! stop cutting yourself down this minute!" Castiel took a deep breath and continued In a normal voice, "You had a rough time. It doesn't make you a low life. It hurts me when you say those things about yourself."

Dean's eyes widened when Castiel got Alpha on him, and he looked down.  He lifted his arms up between Castiel's and broke his grip on his shoulders by shoving his arms apart, then shoved his face against Castiel's neck, wrapping his arms around him tight.  He was shaking from his wanting to cry but holding it in.  

"I need it, so bad I can barely see straight."  Dean sniffled, wiping at his nose.  "I need it..."  He was starting to cry despite his best effort to keep the tears at bay.  "You just don't understand how bad it hurts."  He buried his face into Castiel's shoulder, then added, "It's not fair."

Castiel said quietly, "I know it does baby," He felt completely useless and didn't know what to do.

Dean repeated a few times while he sobbed how unfair it was, but Castiel didn't know.  He didn't know how bad it hurt to lose your little brother to war, and him being the only family you had left.  

"No! NO YOU DON'T!"  Dean pulled back, pushing his hands up into his hair to squeeze it tight.  The room was spinning with his emotions, and he just wanted to die right about then.  His right hand flew free to rest on his hip, and he paced.  "They took him!   _ They FUCKING KILLED HIM! _ " He was shaking even worse then, and started to rub at his nose, wringing his hands together anxiously as he sobbed.  This was probably the first time he actually broke down over his loss since he got that letter.

Castiel was horrified. "Who, baby? Who did they kill? And who killed him? Talk to me please." He watched Dean just come apart at the seams and he couldn't do anything. Some fucking Alpha he was. His omega was falling apart in front of him and he couldn't do anything.

Dean could barely breathe, he was starting to have an anxiety attack.  

"Sam-my, Sammy! They took... Sammy!" Dean pressed a hand to his chest and sat down on the bed, curling forward as he wrapped his arms around his torso, rocking while his leg bounced more.  He was an absolute mess! Castiel knelt down on the floor in front of Dean and put his arms around him to hold him, feeling Dean tremble. 

"Just try to breathe, baby. Please take a deep breath." Castiel’s mind was racing. Who the fuck was Sammy?  A lost love? Cas sure hoped not. He just kept a tight hold on Dean and waited.

Dean pushed his face instinctively into Castiel's neck, unwrapping his arms from around himself to to slide tightly around Castiel's neck.  He finally took a large breath, then sobbed heavily.  

"It wasn’t supposed to be him!  I should have been the Alpha not him... he never should have been born an alpha." Dean cried heavily, the heaviest he had cried in years.

Castiel hugged Dean even tighter. He was beginning to have an idea what had happened to this Sammy; he got killed in Vietnam. Only Alphas were drafted. But Castiel was still confused as to who Sammy was? Obviously he was very important to Dean. And his drug use was starting to make more sense now too. His little mate was heartbroken and alone.

"Dean, who is Sammy?"  Castiel took a deep breath, afraid to hear the answer but needing to know. 

Dean wiped his eyes on Castiel's shoulder, then after a moment, he replied, 

"My baby brother."  Dean already told Castiel his parents had died, and only had one brother.

Castiel gasped. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. He was your only family wasn't he?" Castiel’s heart was breaking for what Dean had gone though. He felt the hold in Dean, left completely alone in a bad world.

Dean nodded, then whispered into Castiel's ear, "Now maybe you can see why we end up like we do, living in the fast lane, buying dope and fucking for money to support the habit.  Sometimes, that's all there is." Dean sniffled, wiping his nose again, then pulled back.  His quivering hands wrapped around the back of Castiel's neck.  His eyes were bloodshot and lined in red.  "I'm sorry you got the short end of the stick on mates.  I wish I was perfect." He wasn't trying to down talk himself, but he legit felt like he was worthless at this point.  Castiel grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him. 

"Baby I did not get the short end of anything. I love you and just because you were trying to get through the pain doesn't mean you're worthless, It just means you're human. A human omega in pain. I told you we would get through this together and we will. You just have to trust me." Tears were filling Castiel’s eyes. "And you are perfect for me Dean."

Dean clung to Castiel, nodding softly.  This man was so sweet to him.  He felt like crying again when Castiel told him he was perfect.  Perfect for  _ HIM _ .  He pressed his mouth quickly to Castiel's lips, kissing him so hungrily, so needy.  His legs lifted to wrap around Castiel's hips as they kissed.  His hands slipped down under Castiel's shirt, pushing up to drag his nails down his chest softly.  Well, so far sex had knocked his need for speed, so maybe Castiel would be able to assist... again.

Castiel kissed Dean back, hard and messy. He knew this would help. While he also knew that he couldn't just fuck Dean every time he had a craving, he could do it now, Castiel stood up, lifting Dean by the legs that were wrapped around his hips and laid him on the bed. He took off Dean's boots, then unbuttoned Dean's jeans and pulled them off. Dean was going commando so that made it easier. 

Dean groaned as his back hit the bed.  He helped Castiel undress him, and his cock fell free, hard against his abdomen.  The bed would need to be changed again, because as Castiel mounted his body and started to kiss from his lips down to his nipples, Dean dropped his mouth open in a sharp breath, then began to slick.   

Castiel lifted Dean just enough to pull his shirt over his head, and then stared at him while Cas stripped himself. He slipped between Dean's thighs and bent to kiss him hungrily as his hands wandered down to Dean's nipples. He played with them as he kissed along Dean's jaw and down his throat. Then he put his mouth hungrily onto Dean's nipple. sucking and biting. When it was rock hard he moved to the other one and repeated. His cock was rock hard again and dripping pre cum onto Dean’s abdomen.

Dean’s hands slid down to his abdomen, wrapping around Castiel's cock and started to stroke and twist around the shaft. 

"I need you inside me!" Dean gasped out, his body aching to feel him inside.

Castiel was determined to do it right this time. He kissed down Dean's belly and said softly, 

"Relax, baby, we'll get there." Castiel kissed along Dean's hip bones and then took Dean's cock in his mouth. Dean tasted so good to him, a heavy combination of slick, sex and just Dean. 

Dean wasn't a very patient Omega, but Castiel had the knot in this household, so he just had to suck it up.  Just like Castiel sucked his cock up into his mouth.  Dean gasped and groaned out, dropping his head back.  Castiel's mouth felt so good around his cock, and blow jobs were a rare thing for him.  This would be one of the three he had ever received in his life.

Castiel ran his mouth up and down a few times, but he popped off, not wanting Dean to cum unless he was inside him.  It did cut Dean dangerously close to cumming, but when his mouth popped free, Dean had slicked even more.  

Castiel moved down lower and spread Dean's leg wide apart and pushed them up. Dean whimpered as Castiel spread his thighs, then he pulled his knees to his chest. Castiel smiled at the sight of Dean's anus, leaking slick onto the bed. He put his mouth over the hole and licked at Dean’s slick. Castiel stuck his tongue inside Dean’s rim to get more, It tasted like sunshine to Castiel. He kissed the insides of Dean's thighs, taking his time. When Castiel felt like he couldn't wait any more, he moved back up and positioned himself to mount his mate.

Dean slipped his arms around Castiel's neck as he moved back face level, pulling him in close, kissing him with breathless gasps.

Castiel grabbed his cock and put it against Dean's wet hole, He rubbed the head around, just playing with Dean's need. Then he pressed in and held for a few moments, loving the feeling of being inside Dean. Dean's thighs wrapped snugly around Castiel's hips as he pushed in.  The first intrusion created a sharp gasp into the kiss.  Castiel then slid in all the way. He held there too, lost in the feeling of how tight and warm it was... finally he slid back and pushed back in but he kept the pace slow. Instead of the wild, animalistic fucks they had before he wanted this one to last, to be slow and delicious.

Dean resumed the hungry kissing until Castiel pushed in more. It felt so good, the burn and stretch from his thick heavy cock.  Then finally when Castiel started to move, albeit slowly, Dean heavily breathed against Castiel's lips and pressed his forehead to Castiel's.  

"That... f-feels so good.  And I love you so much... you smell so good, feel so good, taste so good."  Dean scooped some precum from his belly and sucked it while he moaned.

Castiel kissed Dean passionately, loving the taste of him. He kept up the slow pace, wanting it to last this time. 

"I love you too, so fucking much my little mate. You’re perfect for me." Every once in awhile he would pull all the way out of Dean and press back in. He loved the way Dean opened to accept his cock and the feeling of slipping in his channel over and over. When he began to feel needy he sped up just a touch but still didn't rush or pound into Dean. He wanted this to be love, not just sex.

Dean arched his back and cried out every time Castiel re-entered him.  Dean had relaxed dramatically with this attention.  This man was like no other.  And it fetched far beyond his bias for being his mate... it was because he took the time to understand and know him, as well as take it slow. 

"This is making love, isn't it?"  Dean’s eyes lifted to look into Castiel's eyes.

Castiel looked deeply into Dean's beautiful eyes. "Yes, my sweet mate, this is making love. It's what you deserve. You are so beautiful."  He started to moan. His knot was swelling but he wasn't ready to tie Dean just yet. He just fucked him a little shallower and kept right on thrusting. Castiel wanted to give Dean everything he'd never had before. His knot bumped into Dean's hole with every thrust and it was getting harder and harder not to knot him.

Dean felt his tears well up in his eyes as Castiel confirmed that they were indeed making love.  This was so new to him, and felt so good.  

"Please don't stop..." Dean said softly, then pulled Castiel's head down to kiss him again, only this time the kisses weren't hungry and needy, they were slow and passionate like his thrusts.  Dean grunted here and there in the liplock, his tongue slowly exploring over and around Castiel's as if it were the first time he was being kissed.

Castiel kissed Dean back with all the tenderness that was in him. He knew instinctively that no one had ever made love to this omega before. It had all been rough abuse of his body and no one had given a care to what he needed or wanted. It made Castiel mad even as it broke his heart. No one would ever mistreat Dean again. 

"I'm not going to stop, baby, not ever." Castiel slowed his pace down again, desperate to keep this up as long as possible. "I love you, Dean."

Dean moaned so softly into the tender kisses.  This was stuff only dreams were made of.  Not even twenty four hours, and this Alpha had already surpassed all the stories he had heard from other Omegas about their mates.  He even had an old drunk Alpha who always claimed he was his mate, but he avoided him like the plague every time he was around because he just knew he was lying.  That man was rough, aggressive in every sense of the word and even gave Dean a black eye once because he wasn't slick enough to his liking.  This was what set the tone for Alpha's in has life.  But now that Castiel was showing the direct opposite, and he was indeed his Alpha, Dean knew that he was finally going to be okay.

Castiel was getting as close as he could stand. He kissed Dean deeply and said quietly, 

"Get ready baby." Castiel pulled back and thrust in, forcing Dean open to accept his knot. Dean nodded his head and his body prepared itself for the knot. He filled Dean with more cum than he had ever produced in his life. He groaned against Dean's lips. The groan became a long, drawn out, "I looovvvveee yooooou." as Castiel kept coming.

Dean dropped his head back, exposing that healing mark on his neck as he cried out in the longest, sexiest moan of his life.  Never had he been so worked up from such slow intercourse.  No one had ever given him the time.  The waves of cum caused his own cock to spit what little it had between them, coating their abdomens in strands of thick sticky cum.  All of his limbs trembled around Castiel in pleasure.  

"I.. love you too baby!" Dean’s words were panted out heavily.  He didn't want him to move, so he wrapped his arms tightly around him as he pulled Castiel’s body against him.  "We gotta do that again.... fuck my life that felt so good." Dean was smiling.  For the time being, coke was the furthest thing from his mind.

Castiel caught his breath and just pulled Dean against him. 

"Do that again? I intend to do that every day, baby." Castiel kissed Dean all over his face, whispering between kisses just how much he loved him and how perfect he was. He loved his mate with all his heart and he swore to himself that he was going to piece every bit of his broken omega back together again.

Dean melted into Castiel as they rolled over.  He giggled at all the kisses over his lips and his face, then tickles on the neck.  

"Hey, hold on...  you gotta have one possessive fuck session a day to remind me who my Alpha is, otherwise I'll just run off with your cock." Dean grinned, winking.  His hands reached up to run his fingers over all of Castiel's features.  "I just can't get over how fucking heart throb handsome my Alpha is... you would have made a killing on the streets." He giggled.  "Imagine a big bad Alpha in a little mini skirt and a tube top." He laughed harder.

Castiel laughed at what Dean was saying. He found it all quite amusing.

"You can't run off with my cock, it's firmly attached, And don't worry about rough sex, my little perv, I fully intend to use you hard at least once a day as well, You and I will be fucking a  _ lot! _ I can't get enough of your sexy ass." Castiel reached and got them both a smoke, took a long drag and added, "I assure you, I would look completely horrible in a skirt."

Dean was thankful for the smoke, and took his own drag, pursing his lips.  

"I like that idea, lots of sex. Mmm makes me slick just thinking about it."  Dean’s slick oozed a tiny bit around Castiel’s knot, dripping down his ballsack and thighs.  "Thank you."  His face went serious for a moment.

Castiel looked a little confused, "Thank me for what? I mean I love fucking you as much as you love being fucked.”

Dean shook his head.  "You are an honorable man and Cop.  That Cop friend of yours would be proud.  You could have dropped me off at the station and left me, I would have gotten my third strike with at minimum ninety days in prison."  He took another drag, then dumped his ash.  "And you coulda been like Rufus or that other cop and... well, beat me for not being slick enough i guess.  Even though that clearly isn't an issue." He scoffed, then shook his head, looking down at Castiel's chest as he propped his head in his free palm.

Castiel looked up sharply. "Wait. What are you... are you saying that Rufus fucked you? And beat you because you weren't slick enough? He fucking BEAT you?" Castiel felt his Alpha rising, and he was seeing red, only red. He'd kill that fucker with his bare hands. He was shaking and his face was dark.

Dean sat up on his knot quickly, and shook a little at the sign of his anger.  Uhoh.. He flipped the switch the said 'do not touch'.  

"Well, it's not like I had a choice. He's pretty strong and aggressive.  I've seen omegas disappear after him picking them up." Dean had a look of fear struck in his eyes, and he hoped that Castiel would be able to contain his rage so long as they were knotted together. 

Castiel was struggling to control himself until Dean said that. His voice was cold and even, which was even scarier than when he was yelling. 

"Are you telling me that he has murdered hookers? And he raped you... raped you. Rufus raped you..." Castiel was already planning in his mind exactly how he would take him out if got the chance. 

Dean shrugged about the murder. "I-I can't verify murder... just never saw them again."  But then his eyes swelled again and he nodded his head.  "I lost count how many times."  He sniffled and wiped at his eyes, and a trembling hand brought his cigarette to his mouth to take an unsteady drag, choking on the smoke, which brought him to start coughing

Castiel came back to himself slowly. He saw that he had scared Dean and he never wanted to do that.  He was immediately ashamed of himself. He pulled Dean back against him and kissed his head. 

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not upset with you at all. But I will deal with Rufus. Don't worry, he'll never bother you or any other omega again." Castiel patted Dean's back while he coughed.

Dean buried his face into Castiel's chest, taking in his sweet scent.  He was still trembling, and he sobbed lightly with sharp breaths in, trying to take another drag of that cigarette.  

"I know." Dean said in a broken voice, finishing the cigarette off.  He stubbed it out in the ashtray, then wrapped his arms tight around Castiel's body, kissing him on his right peck softly as he did the first time they had sex.  The hands to his back were comforting, and he closed his eyes, listening to the rapid heartbeat in Castiel's chest.  "I love you..."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean tightly and rubbed a thumb in tiny circles on his back. He hated feeling Dean tremble and cry. 

"Baby I'm really sorry, But the thought of anyone, let alone a cop, hurting you just makes me insane. I swear on my life no one will hurt you again. I love you more than life. All I want in the world is to see you safe and happy, baby."  Castiel kissed Dean’s temple.

Dean nodded against Castiel's chest, sighing heavily in defeat.  He was wore out, and he began to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel was asleep soon himself. When he woke up, Dean was still on top of him but his knot had gone down. He had to piss really badly and when he looked at the clock it was time for him to get ready for work. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He hated like hell to leave Dean here in the state he had been in, but not only did Castiel need to work, he had to deal with Rufus. He was determined to find that bastard and make him pay,  _ today _ . It couldn't wait. He gently laid Dean onto the bed and sat up, yawning.

Dean moaned with a little whine as he was moved, but he stayed asleep for the most part as Castiel got up from the bed, the cum and slick gushing out of him drained into a puddle beneath him.  He was worn out, had only eaten once in forty eight hours, but was starting to show a little bit of color to his flesh.

Castiel padded to the bathroom and pissed for what seemed like forever. He showered quickly and went back into the bedroom to get dressed. He hated to wake Dean up but he had to. Sitting on the edge of the edge of the bed, Castiel sniffed deeply of his omega, his slick and the strong scent of sex fogged his senses, and he sighed heavily. Too bad he wasn't independently wealthy so he could just stay home and fuck Dean from morning to night. 

Castiel had to shut that line of thinking down or he was going to jump Dean again and never get to work. He had a job to do that was more important right now. Very gently, he nudged Dean’s shoulder and leaned down to kiss his cheek. 

"Baby, I need you to wake up."  Castiel spoke in a soft but affirmative tone.

Dean felt the firm nudge and heard Castiel's voice speaking so far away as his body began to come to consciousness.  After a few moments, he rolled over onto his back and groaned, stretching.  

"Hi baby." Dean’s hand reached down to take Castiel's without much thought, and he pulled it to his chest.

Castiel sighed. He would never leave Dean if it weren't for Rufus. 

"Mate, I have to go to work. I hate to leave you but I gotta make that money, right? I want you to promise me you won't leave this house today. Can you do that for me?" Castiel had written down his phone number for Dean and put it on the night stand. "My phone number is right here, baby. You call me if you need anything, you hear me? Even if you just get scared or lonely. You call me." he bent over and kissed Dean tenderly.

Dean nodded to Castiel’s instructions.  He wasn't really listening, so what he was promising, he had no idea.  The kiss was returned just as tender, and he smiled, kissing the back of Castiel's palm.  "I miss you already, Big Daddy." He grinned wide with a chuckle.

Castiel pressed his face into Dean's neck and kissed him there. Sighing, he got up and began to dress. Dean rolled over and watched Castiel get dressed. Castiel pulled on button fly jeans with tears at the knees, and a black Henley. He was undercover, after all. He sat on the bed and pulled on his combat boots and laced them up tight. He turned to Dean and added, 

"You eat. You hear me? I expect you to eat at least twice while I'm working. I'll be home early, probably about five, and we'll have dinner together."  Castiel was peering at Dean over his shoulder with a serious look upon his face. 

The demand that time was heard and recognized.  "Ok sexy.  I promise."  Dean smiled softly.

Castiel turned and crawled next to Dean in bed, then grabbed him up in his arms and hugged him tightly. He kissed Dean’s face all over softly and then very deeply on his lips. Dean kissed Castiel very deeply in return.  Castiel broke the kiss and got up to grab his keys.  

"Remember. Call me. I love you baby." Castiel waited. Dean nodded, glancing to the number on the nightstand.  

"M’kay baby, I will.  I love you too."  Dean watched Castiel leave and fell back into the bed.  Fuck.  He needed a bump so bad he could puke.  

Jumping out of bed, Dean went to get a shower.  When he finished, he found a clean pair of jeans that fit him just about right, and snagged that same button up shirt from the day before, as well as some boots.  He felt extremely antsy and after a few minutes search he found the pack of cigarettes Castiel left him.  He lit a cigarette and walked into the living room to find the stereo.  Flipping through a few stations, he landed on one that was playing some Doors and began dancing through the house,  He loved Jim Morrison.

 

 

* * *

 

Castiel drove to work. When he got there, a couple of guys joked with him about not coming in yesterday. He just smiled and nodded, He wanted to find Bobby. Bobby was his best friend and his ex-partner. He knew he could tell Bobby anything. Well, almost anything. He had no intention of telling Bobby about his plans for Rufus. That he would have to carry alone. He walked into the break room and sure enough, there stood Bobby, stirring his cup of coffee.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean searched through every cabinet of the house.  He looked high and low, then decided to check the obvious places... under the mattress, under the bed, in the nightstand, then he checked the dresser.  Three drawers in, he found a box, then pulled it out, pushing it open.  Jackpot!  There were rolled bills in the box wrapped in rubber bands in the hundreds at least.  Fuck this man was loaded.  He snagged a fifty and closed the box, shoving it back where he found it, then left the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel walked up to Bobby, "Hey Bobby, Uh... can I talk to you in private?" Castiel looked a bit distressed, so Bobby agreed and followed Castiel through the squad room and into and interrogation room and shut the door.  Bobby took a small transistor radio out of his pocket and put it in a box. He put the box so that the open part was facing the door, and turned it on. Brandy, (you're a fine girl) played in a muffled fashion.  

"I don't want any of these knuckleheads  around here listenin' in.” Bobby pulled the blinds on the small window to the room and sat down on the corner of the table. "So, what's goin' on?"  Castiel sat down and took a deep breath. 

"Bobby, I met my true mate the night before last. And before you get all worked up and start congratulating me, turns out my true mate is a hooker addicted to coke. He's had a terrible life. I mated him already and I love him, He's just the sweetest thing... but still..." Castiel shut up and waited for Bobby to blow up at him.

 

 

* * *

 

Dean walked down the darkened street briskly.  He really needed a bump and in a bad way.  And with the fifty dollars, he could pay off his thirty dollar debt plus some and get high.

 

* * *

 

 

Bobby looked down at the floor. Then he looked to the ceiling. He exhaled a deep breath, grabbed his flask from the inside of his coat and drank a little bit of his whiskey.  He offered some to Castiel, who politely declined. He cleared his throat. 

"Well, it's a hell of a roundabout way to get there, but if you're happy, I'm happy for you. God knows we've seen way weirder shit happen." Bobby grabbed his friend in a huge bear hug.

Castiel took a big breath. He figured Bobby would be happy for him, but the reality was that Bobby could have just as easily gone the other way and kicked his ass (verbally) for being stupid. He pulled away from the hug and sighed, pushing his hand through his hair.

"Thanks Bobby. I really love my mate and I'm pretty sure we can get through this and be happy." Turning to the door, Castiel ran his hand over the back of his neck, thinking about finding Rufus. "Well, better get out there and do my job." Castiel moved the box with the radio and left.

 

 

* * *

 

Dean neared the house where he dropped of his debts, which happened to be his Dealer's house.  Knocking on the door, one of the dealer’s thugs let him in and shut the door.  Of course it was polite and customary to take any offered lines while offered by your dealer in  _ HIS _ house.  Dean forked the money over and kneeled down in front of the table, waiting for his 'guy' to chop him up a couple lines.  Dean's body was shaking, and his eyes were wide.  Fuck he was so close to losing all that pain again.

 

* * *

 

 

Bobby looked up as Castiel left. He was worried about him, and filled with pride at the same time.

Castiel headed out. He asked a couple of officers if anyone knew where Rufus was. One officer told him that he had seen the guy not too far away from where Castiel had first spotted Dean the night he met him. He angrily stalked off and got in his charger and drove to the neighborhood to look around. His anger was rising by the minute.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The second line was snorted up Dean's nose and he pinched it then rubbed the back of his palm against it with a few snorted sniffles.  Standing from the table, he told his dealer he would catch him later and headed out of the house.  It had gotten dark, and Dean was now feeling more at ease and confident to handle the revisited pain of his brother's death.  He passed a few friends on the way out and chuckled with them, but his smile faded as he walked briskly back toward Castiel's house... his Mate's house... his Alpha's house.... his... house.  Wow... he had a house now.

Rufus saw Dean turn the corner and picked up the pace. He whistled a few bars of pop goes the weasel so Dean could hear him, and then, he could chase him. He liked chasing his prey, and he had something special in mind for this one.

Dean was already paranoid knowing the neighborhood he was in, and the risk he was taking to possibly get popped again.  But surely Castiel would be able to get him out of trouble right?  His senses were on high alert and that's when he heard it... no...

"Shit... fuck shit no!...." Dean saw the figure in the night start charging at him, and instinct said to run down a dark alley to hide, not logic, which was always lost in times of intoxication.  Dean ran down the alley and hid behind the dumpster, trying to catch his breath and stay silent as his chest rose and fell quickly.  Rufus strolled nonchalantly toward the dumpster. In a sing song voice he called out, 

"Ooooooh buttercup you know I'm gonna find you, yes siree, we're gonna have suuuuuch a good time. Got some of the good stuff for ya too, just what you need." When Rufus got to the dumpster, he quickly reached around and grabbed Dean by the arm and drug him out. Rufus looked him up and down as Dean tried to fight he sighed. "Oh, my my my. you started without me. You're  amped up to the gills." Rufus giggled in his buffoonish, sinister way as he pulled Dean's face up to his.

Dean struggled in Rufus' grip, crying out until they were face to face. He used all of his might to bring his knee up between Rufus' thighs, smacking at his face with his nails, so angry and scared but with an adrenaline unsurpassed, other than mating with his Alpha.

Rufus squeezed his thighs together at exactly the right moment. He glared at Dean and touched the scratch on his cheek. His nostrils flared.  

"Oh, you're gonna pay dearly for that, buttercup.” Rufus pulled a pair of brass knuckles out of his pocket and laughed. "I won't need these at all.” He tossed them onto the ground and they made a loud thud. He backhanded Dean in a swift motion and Dean screamed as his head flew to the side and he tried to pull back.  Rufus’ breath was nauseating, smelling of a strong mixture of Johnny Walker Red and mints... Dean tried to compose himself, because he had a feeling he knew what was going to come next.  

"I h-have a A-Alpha mate, you know the laws!"  There were laws against this, right?  Fuck, Dean hoped so.

Rufus laughed and pulled out a small baggie of coke. He put some on his pinky and shoved it roughly up Dean's nose. then he ripped Dean's shirt open. Dean had no choice but to snort the bump off Rufus' finger, which made him groan, his heart rate picking up even faster. Rufus grabbed Dean’s arm and spun him around and pulled his jeans down, destroying the button fly on them. He knelt behind him, and in a profane, sickening gesture, licked at him, drooling all over his hole. Dean felt his vision blur as he was spun around against the brick wall.  Everything was in slow motion again, until he felt Rufus yank his hips out toward him to lick his dry anus. Rufus felt his cock begin to swell and he stood, pulled it out, and shoved it inside Dean rather roughly.  He let out a low, throaty groan. There was no slick, but Rufus really didn't care.

Rufus forced himself into Dean dry and so rough that Dean couldn't breathe from the pain.  It wasn't the first time Rufus had done this to him, and it scared him because he figured it wouldn't be the last.  Unless Rufus chose to kill him this time.  Dean's mind blanked out then, trying to protect himself from what was happening.

"I'm sorry..."  Dean whispered it so softly no one would hear.

Castiel arrived in the area and parked. He got out of the charger and began to walk around, looking for Rufus. He turned a corner and a scent assaulted him. It smelled like Dean. But Dean was at home, wasn't he? He sniffed deeply. No it  _ WAS _ Dean and Dean was so frightened, and he was being hurt. Castiel panicked but at the same time his Alpha rage just went into overdrive. He was so adrenalized that he had no clear idea of what he was doing. He just charged in the direction of the scent.

Rufus pumped in and out of Dean. He could smell blood in the air, he wondered if he'd torn Dean's hole. The thought pleased him mightily. He was covered in a thick sheen of sweat. He felt like maybe he'd tie this sweet little piece with his knot, if possible. Hell, he might just take him home and lock him up for further use.

Castiel was running with no clear idea of where he was even going. He was just following the scent. At last, he turned into an alley where the stench was so thick it choked him. He looked around and spotted Rufus pumping in and out of someone... Dean. Castiel’s eyes were completely gold now, not a trace of blue left. He ran and grabbed Rufus by the neck and pulled him off of Dean. All rational thought had left him. He was just adrenaline and rage. His fist connected with Rufus' face and he growled in a terrifying voice, 

"I’m gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!" Castiel hit him again.

Rufus looked up at Novak and laughed. 

"My old partner comes to join the dance? You can have some of this bitch if you want. He's real tasty.”  Rufus felt Castiel's fist hit his face and everything started to get blurry, blow after blow. He glanced at the brass knuckles laying on the ground a couple feet away. He knew he had to get to them.

Castiel stepped back to get better footing for his next blow and stepped on the brass knuckles. He bent and picked them up, slipping them on. He began to pound them into Rufus' face. Blood was flying everywhere and Cas didn't even notice, He was completely focused on killing Rufus. He continued to hit him until Rufus went down.

Dean was still spaced out until he felt everything around him stop moving. That is when he came back to reality, tear soaked eyes blinking to see what was going on.  His ass stung and felt wet.  Reaching back he touched his ass and pulled his hand around to see blood. Great... bending forward as he shook, he tried to pull his pants up, but they couldn't fasten.  Then he saw the scuffle.  It was Castiel.  He slid down the wall, falling onto his sore ass with a gasp, then closed his eyes.  Fuck this wasn't happening again... fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

Castiel knelt next to Rufus and put one knee on his solar plexus. He didn't care a bit if Rufus could breathe or not. He vaguely heard blood bubbling when Rufus tried to breath. He pounded his face until it no longer ever resembled anything human. He just kept hitting and hitting. When his arms started to cramp he finally stopped. He was sure Rufus wasn't breathing any more. He stood up and began kicking the body with his steel toe boots.

Dean noticed that the body wasn't moving, but Castiel was still going.  He pulled himself up and limped over, falling against Castiel, trembling but more relaxed with his touch.  He had seen dead bodies before, he had seen people get killed before... he just needed his Alpha.  

"He-he's Dead... He's dead...  I'm s-sorry." Dean’s face was pressed into the back of Castiel's henley and he started to fall apart.

Castiel took a ragged breath. He felt Dean behind him and it slowly brought him back to himself. He struggled to stand, and he turned to grab Dean. He held on so tight that he wasn't sure Dean could breathe so he loosened his grip a little. He couldn't speak yet but he prayed that Dean was getting the message he was sending; it was over and Dean was safe. At this point he didn't even care that Dean had left the house or was obviously high. He just clung to his mate and struggled for control.

Dean was relieved to feel the strong embrace of Castiel around him.  He still shook, but he was safe now.  Rufus was gone, and now maybe Castiel would have an idea who stashed all the dead prostitute bodies that went missing.  

"I'm sorry... so sorry," was all Dean could say as he sobbed against Castiel's chest.  His legs gave out and his weight pulled them to the ground on their knees.

Castiel began to cry a little, with his face buried in Dean's shoulder. He sniffed and kissed Dean. He pulled him up and they swayed together. Castiel mumbled, 

"Let's go home." Castiel pulled Dean along with him as he stumbled towards his car.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel drove them home and helped Dean clean himself up in the shower.  His shirt and jeans were tossed away in the trash, and after a little bit of warm soup, Dean finally fell asleep in the clean bed Castiel had stripped and re-dressed while Dean was eating.  Dean was buried up to his neck in the big fluffy white comforter, so deep in sleep from crashing, Castiel probably wouldn't be able to wake him if a firecracker went off by his head.

He sat in the living room with his head in his hands. He had just killed another cop with his bare hands and his mate was raped and beaten. He was numb and needed someone to talk to, so he decided to call Bobby and spill everything to his friend. He knew he could trust Bobby with his life. Dean was now his responsibility, and he would make sure he was not a failure for his omega. Finally, Castiel stood and walked to the kitchen to call Bobby, his finger hesitating over the last number before he finally pushed it and waited for Bobby to pick up.  

“Singer.” Bobby answered. He leaned back in his chair at work after mulling over some paperwork.

“Hey Bobby, it’s Cas… I need you to come over, gotta talk to you about something.” Castiel sounded very distant, not himself.

“Sure, you okay man? You sound a bit… off.” Bobby inquired.

“Not really, no.  See you in a bit?” Castiel just wanted to get off the phone.   
  
“You got it, on my way.” Bobby responded quickly and then hung up.  

Castiel sighed, not for the first time tonight as he hung up the receiver to the kitchen phone as well. He was so grateful for Bobby's understanding. 

Bobby arrived at Castiel’s house, and walked up to the door to ring the doorbell. Castiel let him in, and Bobby took out his flask. Castiel walked to his small liquor bar and filled two glasses with southern comfort and gave Bobby one as he took a seat. Bobby sat down on the couch and looked around the room. He hadn't been to Castiel’s house in quite a long time. He sat quietly for a few minutes, then he cleared his throat.  

"Thanks for the drink. I get the feeling we may need more. Tell me everything, and don't leave nothin' out." Bobby turned his head to peer at Castiel intently.  He had a feeling that something bad may have happened. He always trusted his gut.

Castiel sighed. He was so tired he hardly knew where to start. 

"Did you know that Rufus was raping hookers?” Castiel could tell from the look on Bobby's face he had no idea. "Not only that, but it looks like he may have killed a couple too." Castiel took a long swig of his drink and let that settle in with Bobby. "Tonight he raped my mate. I caught him and, well..." Castiel took a long deep breath, "I killed him Bobby. I beat him to death.  It happened in an alley off of G street. But I'm not that sure anyone will be able to ID him. His face is kinda gone."

Bobby was silent for a second. He sighed and looked around the room again. 

"Well nobody is gonna miss that sorry bastard. Balls."  Bobby took a huge swig of whiskey and continued. “We can just let somebody find him, and I'm sure you were careful far as leavin' fingerprints and whatnot. I'm gonna need the clothes you had on, and anything else that had anything to do with this. We gotta burn everything we can.”

Castiel nodded, then got up slowly and gathered everything up. He put all of it in a paper bag and gave it to Bobby. He sat back down, feeling like he was 100 years old. 

"I'm sorry Bobby I never really meant for all this to happen. But when I saw him on Dean... I just lost it, went full on Alpha." Castiel leaned forward, pressing his fingertips to one another and stared at the floor. 

Bobby cut Cas a sharp glance. "You ain't got nothin' to be sorry for, ya idjit. That piece of shit was so rotten a starving dog wouldn't have eaten him. You did everybody on the planet a huge favor." He stood up and hugged Cas. "You just stay here, and take care of your mate, and yourself. And you best call me if ya need anything." Bobby grabbed the bag and headed out to dispose of the evidence and investigate the G Street Alley.  Castiel owed him big time.

Castiel was absolutely exhausted. He stood and headed to the bedroom to undress, then crawled into the bed beside Dean who was still out like a light. He curled in behind Dean, spooning him and went to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean woke up with a loud gasp, smacking at Castiel behind him, who was spooning him.  They had been asleep for at least eight hours, both completely exhausted and Bobby pulled some strings to get Castiel the night off.  Dean shuffled over in the bed in a frantic, soon coming to the realization that it wasn't Rufus.  His instant movement had caused his ass to rip open any healing it had begun, and it began bleeding once again into the bandages.  He had bandages... Reaching down between his thighs, he felt around then closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard.  His anxiety was in overdrive and his body felt like he'd been hit by a MACK truck.  

"Cas... " He cleared his throat, then tried again.  "Cas...." Dean spoke louder.

Castiel jumped and woke with a start. He saw Dean's face and was immediately horrified. He couldn't even look Dean in the eyes. He hung his head and just stammered out, 

"I.. I'm so... so sorry, Dean.  You never should have had to see that... to see ME... like that. I'm so ashamed."  Castiel covered his face with his hand, situating himself to sit up in the bed as well.

Dean reached out to touch Castiel's face, and then he shook his head.  

"Don't.... It's not your fault." Dean shifted back towards his Alpha, and curled up once more under the covers with him. He buried his head into Castiel's neck.  "I love you." He spoke softly.  He stopped shaking, but he had become wide awake while thinking about what had happened.  "I would have done it too."  Dean sighed, kissing Castiel’s collarbone gently.

Castiel looked up and met Dean's eyes. 

"But I just wish you hadn't seen me like that. How are you, baby? You were hurt. I did my best to bandage you..." Again, Castiel dropped his gaze. He had no idea what to do for Dean's injuries last night . He wrapped his arms around his mate and held on for dear life. "I love you so much, Dean."

"I hurt... He deserved it." Dean swallowed hard, then lay quietly for a moment. "I have to tell you something." He was petrified to tell Castiel, but he felt like he had to.  This man was so good to him, how could he not.  "You're going to be mad."

Castiel took a deep breath. He was so worn out. But one more thing was coming and he steeled himself. 

"Okay baby, just tell me. I promise to control my anger, okay?" Castiel’s voice was steady and he was trying his best to keep himself even tempered for Dean.  

Dean didn't believe that, but he needed to clear his conscience.  

"I took fifty bucks from your drawer to get some hits and pay a debt... I ..." Dean cut himself off, then braced himself.  "I needed it, I was home, alone, and I was ... I couldn't ... I just, it was so hard, after thinking about Sammy..." He couldn't even form a complete sentence.

Castiel kind of figured this was what Dean was going to say. It was very obvious that Dean was high last night. He had to work out what they were going to do about this. He didn't feel it was safe to leave Dean alone anymore, at least for awhile. 

Castiel touched Dean's face and said, "I knew. Well, not about the fifty but I knew you were out and got a bump or two. We can deal with this later, okay, baby? Right now I just want you to heal and for us to spend some quality time together. I'm not mad."

Dean's whole body released tension hearing, 'I'm not mad.' come from Castiel's lips.  He melted closer into Castiel's embrace, and closed his eyes tight.  

"Thank you for loving me." Dean spoke softly.  He wrapped his arms back around Castiel's torso.  "I don't want to hurt you anymore, but I don't know how."

Castiel hugged Dean tighter and kissed him. "We'll figure it out Dean. I know you don't mean to hurt anyone, especially me. You're just hurt, and I need to prove to you that you're safe and protected and that you can get past your brother's death. I know it feels overwhelming right now but you're stronger than you think you are. We'll get there baby." He kissed Dean's cheek and nibbled on his ear. In spite of everything, he loved this man more than he ever dreamed possible.

Dean nodded, then kissed Castiel's collarbone, giggling at the nibble to his ear.  

"Mnnn, I miss you so much Big Daddy." Dean cooed against Castiel’s flesh. It would seem that he had chosen his Alpha's pet name now.  He opened his lips, nibbling at his Alpha's collarbone as well, licking and then sucking on the flesh.  He tasted so good to Dean, and he felt so good to Dean, and Dean needed him...  And then he slicked with a small gasp. It burned over his rip from Rufus, and he shuddered a bit, slipping his arms up around Castiel's neck to pull him in for kisses.  After having that Monster inside of him, all he wanted was to feel his Alpha inside him instead, to know the last and only person to ever be inside of him was Castiel.

Castiel heard the tiny gasp that Dean uttered and he knew exactly what was wrong. 

"On your hands and knees, baby." Castiel pushed Dean back and when Dean was turned over, Castiel pulled his ass even higher. He took the bandage carefully off his omega's ass. He winced after he saw the bloody damage.  It killed him to know that Rufus had done irreparable damage to his Omega. Castiel bent down and made a long lick over Dean's anus. He let himself drool at the taste of Dean’s slick.  He knew that his alpha saliva had healing properties for his omega. After a few long, stern licks, he shoved his tongue into Dean’s hole as deep as he could. 

Dean felt good being controlled, letting loose and not having to worry, knowing he was safe.  His ass poked out far, legs spread wide enough so that Castiel had decent access, even though it burned as it stretched.  The initial lick made Dean gasp out and moan at the same time.  Castiel's tongue felt so good, especially when his tongue slipped in and started to wiggle around to work at his tears inside. 

"Hmnnhh that feels so good baby..." Dean moaned out, reaching his hands down to take Castiel's and hold, his head flat against the pillow. Dean was aroused, but that was far from the point. Castiel was trying to heal his Omega. Obviously it was going to take more than time but Castiel knew Dean would heal much faster with his help. He ran his tongue in and out of Dean, listening to him moan and wiggle.

Dean couldn't help that it felt good.  The only time a tongue had been on or inside his ass was for sexual reasons, and his hands tightened around Castiel's palms, squeezing tight.  "I love you..." he huffed out, forcing his head into the pillow, then moaned a bit louder.

Castiel began to get hard. He knew nothing could happen, Dean was in no shape. But that didn't stop him from craving his sweet ass. He finally felt he had licked enough and he pulled his face back from Dean's ass. He sighed, looking at Dean with his ass in the air, then slapped Dean's ass and told him to lie down.

Dean whimpered as Castiel pulled his tongue out.  He needed more, wanted more.  There was an unexpected gasp as his ass was slapped and he laid down flat on the bed, quivering as his ass began to heal itself slowly.  

"I need you so bad, Cas..." Dean whispered, staring outward in a haze.  "I don't want him being the last one inside me."  Dean was so calm, somewhat broken but completely aware of what he was feeling.

Castiel was worried, "Dean I'm afraid I'd hurt you too badly. I understand how you feel but..." He drifted off.  He really wanted his omega as bad as his omega wanted him. He struggled back and forth on the subject while Dean moaned and wiggled his ass. "Baby, are you sure? I really don't want to hurt you."

Dean nodded his head, turning his head to the other side to look over his shoulder.  His cock was nuzzled up between him and the mattress, and his anus was oozing slick.  

"I'm sure... Make love to me again, please.  I don't want to feel like damaged goods anymore." Dean’s eyes began to leak silent tears which drizzled down across the bridge of his nose to the pillow below his face.  His voice was still steady and calm.  He didn't sound like he was crying, but rather confident in his decision. If anybody knew what Dean wanted, it would be himself.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel kissed Dean's spine and up to the back of his neck, then he bit the back of Dean's neck lightly. Dean quivered and the bite made him slick even more.  Dean smiled with a blush. It was such a dominant, Alpha action, and it made him feel protected and owned and wanted.

Castiel started to become overwhelmed with the scent of Dean’s slick. He knew Dean was about as ready as he was likely to get, so he shifted his body and carefully laid upon Dean's back and pushed his cock against Dean's anus. Taking a breath, he pushed in slowly and stopped.  Dean gasped as Castiel entered him and stretched him out.  Castiel was bigger than Rufus, but Rufus had gone in dry, and that is what had hurt him.  

"Are you alright baby?” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear. He needed to know that Dean was okay before he proceeded further. Dean pushed his ass up against Castiel's cock to push him in more.  

"Mnnn yeah, I wanna feel perfect for you again." Dean whispered against the pillow. In Dean's mind, he was a used up toy and Castiel would see him flawed.  No one wanted damaged goods.

Castiel took a breath, and then he slid in excruciatingly slowly. He was soon fully inside and once again he paused. Dean pressed his face into the pillow and cried out. His hands gripped the pillow tight.

"You were always perfect for me baby, and you still are. Nothing changed that. Just feel how perfectly we fit." Castiel whispered against Dean’s ear.  It broke his heart to hear Dean think so lowly of himself, but he was going to make sure Dean felt the opposite every day for the rest of his life. 

Hearing Castiel's verification that he still saw Dean as he always did since that first time they mated made Dean feel butterflies fluttering around in his chest.  His heart felt like it was going to explode, and his calves were brought up to rest around Castiel's thighs in a loving embrace.

Castiel knew Dean was anxious but he absolutely refused to go too fast and tear Dean up again. He pulled back slowly and pushed back in with a groan. 

"I love you..." Castiel grunted out in his passion as it overrode him.

"I love you too, so so much." Dean almost whimpered back.  He turned his face to look over his shoulder at Castiel, lifting up enough with the arch of his back so that they could kiss. Castiel kissed Dean passionately. He continued to push and pull, slowly. Dean reveled in the passionate kiss, and started to work his ass in a counter thrust against Castiel's cock. Castiel wanted to speed up, but he wouldn't allow himself to. He wasn't going to hurt Dean, even in love. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy how good it was to be inside his omega again.  It was so hot and tight and slippery with the slick. He broke the kiss and kissed Dean on the back of the neck again, then dropped his head in between Dean's shoulder blades.  He kept the slow and steady pace for now, until he heard Dean ask for more. 

"You're perfect…” Castiel panted out against Dean’s soft flesh. Dean's head fell forward, his bangs hanging loose in front of him as he moaned out in pleasure from the friction of Castiel's cock as well as the covers he was essentially humping himself.  Those silent tears grew with the reassurance, and he blushed at his embarrassment of feeling so used.  

"So are you... You... make me feel whole." Dean panted his words out, and continued to move his hips in perfect languid motion with Castiel's movements, as if they were on sync.

Castiel groaned out Dean's name, and Dean moaned out Castiel's name in response.  He kept their motion moving. They were so erotic in the moment. Even being upset and hurt, he had never had such erotic, love making in his life.  He was beginning to count all of his blessings the longer they touched one another. 

"I will take care of you forever, baby." Castiel moaned out into a promise. He loved feeling Dean slide back against his thrusts and he felt his knot begin already. He was really worried about tying Dean, but he knew he had no choice. He wouldn't be able to help himself and he doubted Dean would let him pull out. 

"Want you to cum on my knot, baby. Cum hard." Castiel’s knot grew larger by the second. Dean nodded.  He was prepped and ready as he could feel that large knot building every time it hit his ass.  He was ready.

"Give me your knot, Big Daddy..." Dean moaned his words in such an erotic way, tightening his calves around Castiel's thighs, very ready to counter thrust right onto that knot as it was rammed in. Castiel gasped and groaned loudly with how tight Dean squeezed his cock. 

"Now baby..." Castiel thrust hard and felt Dean push back right at the same time, and his knot forced Dean open wide and popped in. Dean gasped and sucked in a sharp breath as they became tied, crying out loudly. Castiel gasped sharply as well, and actually whined while feeling his orgasm peak.  He filled Dean with strong, full shots of hot sticky cum.  Castiel could feel it roll back over the head of his cock. He wanted Dean to cum too. He rocked his hips just a bit, rubbing over Dean's prostate to help that happen.

Dean arched his back while he relished in the euphoria of feeling Castiel’s cock fill his ass so full with his cum. Every little movement back and forth against his prostate pushed his orgasm to climax. His balls tightened and his cock twitched so hard it almost hurt.  His cock throbbed as his cum released between him and the bed sheets. He tried to breathe, but could only suck in deep, sharp breaths as he came down from his orgasm. His hands gripped the pillow and bed so tight his knuckles were red and white. 

"Mnnnn Cas.. Fuck, I l-love making love to y-you!" Dean was so sensitive, and his calves were still holding Castiel tight and close, not wanting him off his back for now.  He collapsed onto the bed in his own cum, and smiled.  He lived for moments like these.  What made the pain worth it was knowing that it was his Alpha that was making love to him, not a psychotic crooked cop that abused him.

Castiel laid down on Dean's back, supporting himself on his forearms on either side of Dean's shoulders. He kissed Dean neck and again, and bit him lightly. Dean really brought the Alpha out in him. He continued to rock his hips, even knowing Dean had come once. He wanted to urge another out of him if at all possible. Plus, the very slight movement that he could manage inside Dean was intoxicating.

Dean quivered in pleasure.  It felt so good to have the sensuality and compassion from such a strong man.  He had not forgotten what this man was capable of, in fact, he now knew the reason why he needed to be good for and by him.. Castiel was willing and did kill for him.  Part of that was a turn on, and the other part scared the shit out of him, but he wasn't afraid of him in general..  

Dean's mouth fell open as Castiel began to rock his hips inside of him, the knot only budging a slight bit inside his slick ass.  He shivered in pleasure and grunted out in a deep moan.  

"Fuck... Cas!" Dean sucked in another breath. It felt so fucking good, he could hardly contain himself. His hips pushed back as much as he could like a cat, giving him the best access as he dropped his head back over Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel had never before moved his knot inside an omega, but he loved doing it to Dean. Dean was so erotic and responsive, it just drove him crazy. He wanted to see just how many ways he could make his mate cum in the future. How many ways he could take him, in every room of the house. They had their whole lives to explore each other. Castiel continued to rock his knot inside Dean until he could see that Dean was going to cum for him again.

Dean grunted with every few thrusts, moaning here or there as Castiel hit his prostate just right with a gasp.  

"Mnnnn Cas... Ca-Cas! Ohhh fuck! CAS! YEAH! DON'T STOP!" Dean cried out, and rocked faster on Castiel’s knot.  His ass tugged at the knot a bit harder but then moved faster.  "I'm g-gunna cum!" Dean whimpered. His cock had remained hard with their movements together, so sweaty and erotic.

Castiel kept up the motions, and couldn’t help but smile at Dean being so worked up. He just adored the look Dean got on his face when he was close to coming. To him, Dean was the most beautiful, most erotic and definitely the sexiest omega on the planet and he could hardly believe Dean was his.

Dean gasped and his body tensed as his cock released once more. His whole body quivered, and he couldn't even speak at the moment, but he buried his flushed face into the pillow, moaning into a whimper as he jerked a couple of times involuntarily on Castiel's knot.  

"I fughphin lubth you."  Dean mumbled incoherently into the pillow. Castiel laughed. Dean was so adorable. He snuggled up to Dean’s back and kissed him across his shoulders softly and lovingly. But then he detected something. He took a deep sniff of Dean. Heat. Dean was going to go into heat. Castiel pulled back with a look of concern.  

"Baby, are you scheduled to go into heat soon?” Castiel sounded concerned as he prepped to hear what he feared would be ‘yes’.

Dean hadn't really paid much attention, but he paused a moment to think.  He had been high as a kite through the last two.  

"It's been a while, why?" Dean asked in an exhausted tone. 

Castiel sighed. "Because I'm pretty damn sure you're going into heat like the day after tomorrow and you need birth control." He didn't want any pups around here for a long time. Dean bit his lip and wiggled his butt playfully.  

"Awwww, you don't want me barefoot, pregnant and in the kitchen?"  Dean chuckled one of those full body chuckles thinking about it.

Castiel grinned and said, "Not yet I don't. Eventually yeah, I want a pup with you but not for a long time." Inwardly he shuddered at the picture of Dean as a parent right now.

Dean rolled his eyes.  "Like I'm parent material."  He sighed, cuddling the pillow.  "Probably wind up dying under my care anyway."  He had raised Sammy from a pup, so that was a lie, but the thought of doing it again scared the shit out of Dean.

Castiel frowned. "Stop putting yourself down, mate. You'll make a wonderful parent someday. I just don't want to have any pups before we really get a chance to know each other." Castiel just hated how Dean had such a low opinion of himself. "At any rate, tomorrow we  go get you birth control."

Dean couldn't help it.  "Hard not to.  I'm... a beauty queen."  He scoffed into a snort, then listened to his plans. He often thought about finding a way to become infertile in the past.  "Okay."  He nodded, agreeing with Castiel.  "Are you ready?" He didn't know if Castiel had ever been with a bitch in heat before.  That is what he called them.

Castiel looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well," and at that point the rubbed the back of his neck, "I was with an omega during a heat once before." He really hoped Dean didn't ask him for details.

"Ohhhh I see,” Dean lifted up on his elbows and frowned, “couldn't wait for this sweet ass to show up huh?  Was he at least hot?"

Castiel groaned. He supposed it had to come out sooner or later. 

"Well, there was this omega several years ago. I mean I knew he wasn't my true mate or anything but still, I liked him. We lived with each other for a few months. It turned out to be a disaster. I was just young and horny." Castiel prayed that Dean would let it go.

Dean narrowed his eyes.  He wasn't sure whether to be amused or offended, but he was horribly amused, thus he must act offended!  

"You didn't answer me... was he at least hot?  And was he hotter than me?"  Dean knew he was going to rile Castiel up, there was nothing he could do to run from it  Such a horrible topic when you are tied together and cannot move.  But Dean was curious even if he was fucking with him.

Castiel ran his hand over his face. 

"Okay, Dean here's the whole story. I met him when I was at the academy. He was cute, that's all. He was cute and I was horny. We lived together for about three months. Worst three months of my life.The sex was good in the beginning but then it just dried up, He bitched all the time, He spent all our money and in the end he cheated on me. His name was Balthazar. I never was serious about another omega until you. You are sooo much sexier than him. You are the hottest omega I've ever know, baby."

Dean had to keep a straight face... he turned to look away, resting his face in his hands.  His upper body started to shake, but he made no sounds.  Then he sniffled and caught his breath, and he started to laugh so hard he couldn't stop.  He had tears he was so amused.

At first, Castiel thought Dean was crying and he was lost as to what to say to make things better. But then he realized Dean was laughing. At him. Well, laughing was better than throwing things at least.

Dean couldn't help himself. Castiel was seemingly so scared to tell Dean about his ex.  

"I am so sorry baby..."  Dean continued to laugh, shoving his face into the pillow, his whole body shaking with every chuckle.

Castiel started to chuckle too. What a ridiculous situation. He was just so glad Dean didn't cop an attitude over Balthazar. He could feel his knot begin to soften and soon, he'd be down and Dean would be unstuck. He needed to lick him more, since he was going into heat so soon he would need to be completely healed.

Dean pulled his head back out of the pillow, then looked back at his mate.  

"I tried so hard to hold a straight face, and you are such an ass kisser!"  Dean grabbed another pillow and threw it back at Castiel playfully.

Castiel laughed as he dodged the pillow. "Well I do love to kiss your ass, baby."

Dean smirked, feeling the knot start to dwindle away.  "And eat it. Mmmnnnnn, I’m kinda happy you need to heal me right now.  Maybe I should keep myself ripped." He chuckled. He wiggled his ass with a soft moan as some of their slick and cum mixture seeped out around his smaller knot, dripping down the inside of Dean’s thighs.

"NO! You should  _ NOT _ keep yourself ripped! Don't even joke about that." Castiel hurt when he heard Dean say that, even jokingly. "I'll lick you whenever and wherever you want me to. It don't have to be about healing baby." Castiel was excited to be able to lick Dean again.

Dean didn’t mean to upset Castiel, but it felt good to hear the desperation in his voice. He blushed with a grin, biting his lip. 

"Mmmm, I love your tongue so much. And your cock, and your knot, and your hands... and your scentttt..."  Dean was near insatiable in his desire for this man.

Castiel's knot slid out of Dean and there was a gush of cum and slick. Dean shuddered with a small gasp of breath. One thing Dean loved was feeling thier juices gush out of his rear to drain so warm down his balls and inner thighs. Castiel watched it come out of Dean's hole and it was so erotic he almost got hard again. But he shook himself, knowing he had work to do. He told Dean to put his ass in the air. Dean raised his ass in the air and angled it with a pop of his hips to expose his ass better, wanting to give Castiel more access. 

Castiel set about licking Dean again. The moment that warm, strong tongue lashed out against Dean’s anus, he was in heaven.  Dean’s body relaxed, and he grinned from ear to ear, biting his lower lip in anticipation.  His anus didn't hurt any more, but he really loved it when Castiel ate him out. Even with his cock being hard, it was incredibly sensual and erotic. Something so intimate.  Castiel tasted his own cum, mixed with Dean's slick, and it was so sensual. He licked repeatedly over Dean's hole, and then dove in with his tongue. Dean tasted and smelled almost completely healed, but Castiel didn't want to stop.

"Mnnnn fuck, Daddy..." Dean moaned out without realizing it.  He gripped the pillow tight in both hands.

Castiel had his tongue deep in Dean’s ass when he heard Dean call him 'Daddy.’  Not ‘Big Daddy’ this time, just ‘Daddy’. Castiel got a warm feeling all over and decided on the spot he liked it when Dean called him that. Castiel reached with one hand into the mess that came out of Dean and coated his hand. He reached around and grabbed Dean's still hard cock and began to run his hand up and down the shaft. He pulled his tongue out of Dean for just a second.

"Call me Daddy again..." Castiel demanded. He then went back to the licking.

Dean hadn't realized he called him ‘Daddy’ this time, so when Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and told him to call him ‘Daddy’ again, Dean felt his face burst into fire.  

"Ah, hmnnnn fuck Daddy..." Dean felt his own giddy desire to always call him that in bed now. "You like that, hm Daddy?"  He moaned out sensually between the hand on his cock and the tongue in his ass.

Castiel ate Dean out more aggressive than he had been. He pulled his tongue out with a moan of contented pleasure.  

"Damn right I like it." Castiel pushed his tongue back into Dean and licked and tongue fucked for all he was worth, while his hand ran up and down Dean's cock, squeezing it tightly. Dean cried out in a pleasured grunt. It felt so good, because Castiel's aggression was laced with passion and adoration, and Dean had been with enough aggressive Alphas to know the difference. Castiel held Dean's hips in place with his other hand. Finally he pulled his mouth away from Dean's ass and said in a growl, "Cum for Daddy, NOW."

All it took was that Alpha command in Castiel's voice for Dean to cum on the spot.  His cock twitched and throbbed in Castiel's grip as it shot Dean's load onto the bed in the slick mixture below him.  

"FUCK YES!  Hnghhh Da-ddy...." Dean panted heavily, and his anus had tightened and loosened as his cock was milked.  Dean trembled with pleasure.

Castiel smiled. "I love to make you cum, baby. You are so beautiful when you cum... and just keep calling me Daddy. I love that too. Now, we are going to get you on birth control tomorrow so we're gonna have to get out of this bed. Understood?" Castiel needed to call in to work. Alphas were entitled to a week off with pay when their omegas were in heat and Castiel was going to take advantage of that. He almost shuddered to think what Dean would be like in heat. This might just kill him. But He'd die happy.

Dean shivered at Castiel's words.  He noticed the slight turn in events as the power exchange became more prominent.  He smiled and nodded.  

"And if I don't wanna get up then what?  Gunna spank me like the bad kitty I am?” Dean wiggled his ass teasingly with the defiant question. 

"Damn right I'll spank you, but you won't like it one bit, mister. You won't be able to sit down for days. And besides, you don't want to be pregnant, I know you don't." Castiel was beginning to think that he needed to take a firm hand with his feisty omega or his life would be hell. He just hoped he was Alpha enough for the task.  

Castiel slapped Dean's ass hard, and Dean gasped and cooed out into a moan.  

"So does this make me Your kitten, then?" Dean lifted up and reached back to rub the welting ass slap.  It stung but felt so good all the same.  "Man, put me on the highest dose."  He sure as hell didn't want any pups running around right now.

Castiel kissed him hard, "Damn straight you're my kitten, And yeah, I don't want a pregnant, hormonal omega on my hands. You're enough of a handful now." He kissed Dean again with a smirk. He loved this man so much it hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel was sitting in the living room watching television while Dean slept. He had been sort of worn out from all the stress of the past few days. Castiel was fairly stressed out as well, but it was getting better. He just needed to relax a little and catch his breath. The sooner Dean recovered, the easier that would be to accomplish.  
  
Dean woke up with an achy body and an undeniable thirst.  Fuck clothes. He crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to pee, then took his birth control pill with a small glass of water sitting by the sink.  He was sweating.  He lifted a hand to wipe at the sweat on his brow and it hit him... he was in heat.  The last couple of heats had been spent coked up, so he almost forgot what it felt like while sober.  This time was even stronger because this time, he was with  _ his true Alpha. _  He turned to walk out of the bathroom and into the room. Their mingled scent in their room smelled so good, he couldn't help himself.  He jumped onto the bed with a groan and took in his Alpha's scent.  And then he slicked.

Dean walked into the livingroom where Castiel was watching television, and without even a word, his naked body slipped onto his lap facing away so his backside was facing Castiel's face.  

"Fuck me Daddy, please..."  Dean bent forward with his hands on Castiel's knees, ass in the air and knees straddling Castiel's hips on the couch.  "Pleasepleaseplease, Daddy, I need you I need you I neeeeed you." He whined, then shoved his ass into Castiel’s face without shame.   


Castiel could smell Dean before he actually jumped into his lap. He heard Dean's whine and looked straight into Dean's slick-soaked ass. The sight, combined with Dean's scent sent him straight into overdrive. He pulled Dean off him just long enough to get rid of his pants and the pulled Dean right back on him.    
  
"I've got you baby, I'll take care of you,"  Castiel growled.  His cock was at full attention and he grabbed Dean’s hips, then pulled him down onto it. He never paused, he just thrust in until he was buried balls deep and began to lift Dean up and slam him back down. He growled and bit Dean's neck as Dean laid back against him.   


Dean whimpered even in the time it took to remove Castiel's pants, but as soon as he felt that magnificent cock slide into him, he gasped out and moaned in pleasure.  It was like a fire had been sparked in a dark, cold room and Dean felt warm all over, his body throbbing with every thrust.     
  
"Oh yes! Fuck me Daddy!  God yes! Yes! Hmnhhhh fuck!" Dean whined through short breaths, and worked himself against that delicious cock.  This was the first time he ever felt a nice thick juicy cock inside his swollen wet ass during heat, and it was fucking delicious!  
  
Castiel kept a firm hold on Dean's hips and fucked him as hard as he possible could. He was growling deep in his throat and panting heavily.    
  
"Yeah, kitten, take my cock. Take it all up your tight little hole, I'm gonna fuck you till you scream. Hmmmhhh... are you my little cock slut?" Castiel kept stringing together nasty phrases, completely lost in fucking his omega. Dean's heat was driving him to all his animal instincts to fuck him, tie him, breed him.   


Dean gasped through almost every thrust, and dropped his head back onto Castiel's shoulder, wrapping his arm around the back of his Mate's head. 

"Yes, I am your slutty little kitten, such a Cock who-whore all for Daddy's cock!  I need You're knot Daddy pleasepleasepleeeeeaaase~"  Dean's cock bounced up and down hard with every thrust, but his mind was on his ass and his Alpha's cock at that moment.   
  
Castiel pulled Dean back against his chest tight, and fucked him like a madman. Dean was whining and pleading for his knot but he wasn't ready to give it to him yet.    
  
"Not yet, kitten. Need to  fuck you longer..." Castiel groaned into very thrust, and the feeling of his mate bouncing on his balls gave him chills. Dean's slick was pouring over his balls and thighs and the scent was making Castiel insane with need.    


"Please.. I need to feel your knot so bad it hurts... please Daddy fuck!  Gimme your big fat knot! I want it so bad!  I neeeeed it Daddy please!" Dean whimpered and cried with a whine.  Regardless of being denied, Dean was washed mentally with his need to feel that fat knot inside him, so bad he slicked even more around Castiel's bulging cock that was being pounded so hard into his ass.  "PLEASE!"   


Castiel was lost in alpha hormones and omega pheromones, but he heard his mate's cries. He shook his head to clear it and then pulled Dean back and shoved his knot into him. It was bigger than it had ever been before in his life and he groaned with the effort of getting it inside Dean. Once it was in, Castiel came so hard his vision blacked out for a moment. He held Dean desperately and came until he felt Dean's belly pooching out just a touch with it.   


Dean let out the cutest little sexy squeal when he felt that long lusted knot enter his ass.  Heavy breaths huffed out from his chest as he quivered, moaning at the sheer thought that he finally got that itch scratched.  His cock was still rock hard, and he grabbed Castiel's hand to grope it as he was being filled with cum.     
  
"Fuckkkk i l-love your knot, Daddy... mnnnnnh fuckfuckfuck.... oooo..."  Dean sucked in a deep breath, then wiggled a little as he massaged his nails against his mates scalp like a cat with claws.  "I love you so much..."   
  
Castiel was huffing to catch his breath as well. He loved the scratching on his scalp, it made him shiver. He grabbed Dean's cock and began to run his hand up and down it, but then he just stopped and gripped it tight.    
  
"Fuck my hand, baby, make yourself cum." Castiel demanded, then  sat back and reveled the feeling of Dean pushing his cock in and out of his hand, which made Dean wiggle on his knot. This heat was going to be awesome if he survived it.   
  
Dean was almost relieved that Castiel was going to jerk him off, but instead he squeezed, then demanded Dean fuck his hand.  Dean reached down to cup and massage his own balls as he moved all he could in and out of his mate's grip.  The movement caused friction against his prostate and he dropped his head back once more, crying out.  His hand squeezed his own sack, and his cock jerked violently in Castiel's grip, shooting his sperm so hard in front of them it coated the coffee table.     
  
"Mnhghhhh Daddy I love youuuuu...." Dean cooed out in a long drawn out moan.

Cas smiled and held his mate to him, kissing and nipping the back of his neck.    
  
"I love you too, kitten, so much..." Castiel whispered then leaned back and relaxed as they waited for his knot to soften so He could take Dean to the bedroom.   


Dean grinned, then mumbled, "So is my heat sex better than Balthazar?" He really was trying to pick on him, and he hoped he knew that, because yet again... they were stuck.   


Castiel sighed. "Are we starting that shit up again? Yes you're better than Balth. He sucked and fucked like drunken baby. I love you and you are the best damn fuck I've ever had, even when you aren't in heat. and I mean that. You are amazing." Castiel bit Dean on the shoulder for emphasis.   


Dean chuckled.  But he then moaned softly with a whimper under the bite.  "Good, cause you are stuck with me for life..."   


Castiel felt his knot slip out of Dean after a while of them cuddling, and Dean whimpered. He pushed him to his feet and stood up to scoop Dean off of his feet bridal style to head to their room. Once they got to the bed, he growled.    
  
"You better believe this is for life. I'm never letting you go anywhere." Castiel’s eyes were glowing faintly gold. He put Dean down on the bed and stripped his clothes off. He crawled onto the bed next to Dean and pulled him on top of him.  Dean chuckled, and gladly crawled on top of his Alpha.  He pressed his lips to Castiel’s, cupping his face, then moaned between the kisses.   
  
"I want to ride your face one day... and rub my slick ass all over you so all the Omegas smell me and know you are well taken care of..."  Dean was awful possessive in his head, and the thought made him smile. He looked into Castiel's eyes, seeking approval.   


Castiel kissed Dean lovingly and then smiled at the idea of Dean riding his face.    
  
"I think I'd really like that baby. Put it on the calendar." Castiel chuckled, then pulled Dean's face back for more kisses. He figured they had at least a couple of hours before the next wave would hit Dean. He reached for a bottle of water he had put near the bed for the heat. "Here, Kitten, drink." He handed the bottle to Dean and watched him carefully.   


Dean bit his lip in the thought, then glanced at the water, taking it with a nod.  He chugged it back, then screwed the cap back on when it was empty.  He set the bottle aside, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.     
  
"You are too good to me." Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel again in the same spot on Castiel's right peck, only to start tracing a small heart over it idly with his finger tip.  "So, if there was anywhere in the world you could be, Officer Novak, where would it be?" Dean rested his head in the palm of his free hand, looking into Castiel's eyes.   


Castiel looked very thoughtful. "Actually baby, I think I would like to be on a mountain, in a meadow. We'd have a house there, next to a lake. We could sit out at night and look at the stars. We could fuck in the grass and swim naked in the lake. Sounds like heaven to me."   
  
Dean smiled at all those images as Castiel described them.  He shifted his hand from rubbing Castiel's peck to touching his chin and plump lips softly.     
  
"I like that idea." Dean smiled warmly, then looked deeply into Castiel's eyes again. "When I was little I had to raise my little brother all by myself.  Our father moved us all over until he died, chasin' tail.  My mother passed away when Sammy was a baby... wiring caught on fire or something... I was four." Dean sighed then smiled faintly.  "I really only knew life on the road and in motel rooms.  Pops had this really beautiful '67 Chevy Impala.  It's sitting in storage right now.  I just couldn't let it go."  He sighed, then pushed off and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling.  "I would love to go anywhere you take me.  That's the one place I wanna be." He reached the bedside table for the smokes, sitting on the edge of the bed and lit one up, hand resting between his thighs over the edge of the mattress.  Taking a long inhale, he let the smoke exhale slowly into the light of the bedside lamp.  "Heats are so crazy.  I’m actually surprised I haven't bawled my fucking eyes out yet." He scoffed at himself, shaking his head.   


Castiel listened quietly to Dean and felt like his mate hadn't gotten a single break in his life. If it was the last thing Castiel ever did, he wanted to give Dean the life he never had but deserved. He moved over behind Dean and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist.  
  
"Baby, I'll get the car out of storage. We can have it fixed up and drive it. If you want, that is." Castiel kissed Dean's back and reached for a smoke.   


Dean smiled, leaning back against Castiel.  "I would love that.  She's still in good shape but probably needs new tires and a tune up."  He dumped his ashes, then took another drag, exhaling through his nose.  "What about your family?  You said you had brothers, yeah?"   


Castiel sighed. "Yeah, four of them. Three alphas and one omega. My folks were religious and named us all after angels. I'm the baby. I don't see them much. We all went our separate ways and our folks are dead. The only one I'm close with is Gabriel and he's the omega." Castiel took a deep drag off his smoke and thumped the ash.   


Dean lifted his brows, then glanced back at Castiel. "Angels, hm?  What are the others?"  He was genuinely curious.   


"Well, there is Michael, Raphael and Gadreel. They're the alphas. Then Gabe and then me. The alphas are all very successful big shots. that just wasn't me. And Gabe is just a goofy guy who works in a candy store. Could care less about money or success, just wants to be happy." Castiel looked at the clock, wondering when the next heat round was going to hit.   


Dean liked hearing about Castiel's family.  "That must have been hard for Gabriel... or maybe good... No, must have been really really tough being the only Omega.  I had trouble raising my lil Alpha brother, I could only imagine having four Alpha brothers, three being older." He chuckled, then wiped at his brow.  "It’s so hot in here I feel like I'm going to die..." He leaned his head back, taking another drag from his cigarette, then dubbed it out, standing up to turn around.  He climbed into Castiel's lap and pushed him back on the bed, shivering as his body tensed, and he dropped his head to Castiel's chest.  "Hmnnnn your knot didn't last long enough last time, and I already miss it."     
  
Dean gripped Castiel’s' cock and slammed his ass against it, dragging his slick back and forth over and against the shaft quickly.  "Fuck... Cas..." He sucked in a sharp breath, then trembled.  "Ineedyourknotinsideme... again... sobad!" He was mumbling his words quickly in hushed but audible breaths.  His lips were pressed down on Castiel's, kissing him so deep and hungry while his ass released another gush of slick all over Castiel's groin, leaking down the insides of his thighs. "Mnnhh fuckmeDaddy... please... give me your knot!" He kissed him deeper.   


Castiel wasn't exactly prepared for Dean to go from zero to sixty that quickly. He gasped and grabbed Dean's hips, and his cock became hard immediately as he felt the slick covering his lap. He flipped them over so he was on top and pulled Dean's legs up to push them into the air over his shoulders. He grabbed his throbbing cock and jammed it into Dean's needy hole. He sunk in till his balls hit Dean's ass and began to ram himself in and back out.  All niceties were out the window. This was raw animal coupling and Cas needed Dean so badly his balls ached.   


Dean could give a shit less about lovey dovey crap right at that current point in time.  He wanted that fucking knot, and he was going to get it.  

"Fuck yes! Fuck me Daddy! fuhhhhck me! I want your knot sofuckingbad!"  Dean ached to feel it, to stay stuck to it, to feel it burst inside of him.  Luckily, they had him on birth control because man, he wanted to glue himself to Castiel.   


Castiel pounded in and out of Dean with everything he had. His mind just kept up a litany of 'Mate. Mine. Mate, breed, my mate...' He wanted this omega to know who he belonged to. He wanted everyone to smell him on Dean at all times. He wanted to mark him as Castiel Novak's and no one could ever have him again but Castiel. He didn't care how many men had already fucked his mate. They meant nothing to him. He knew that Dean was his, now and forever and that was all that mattered. He felt his knot come up and he just reared back and forced it into Dean. He came hard and quick and a lot... He felt light headed. He filled his mate then took a deep breath and panted, "I love you."   
  
Dean clenched his teeth with a little snarl while Castiel pounded him, and the moment that large knot popped in, his world exploded and fell back together at the same time.  He could finally breathe again, and he gripped the bed sheets tight, arching his back as his legs dug into Castiel’s back to keep him in place while his cock ruptured on its own this time, coating his own torso.     
  
"I fucking love you, too, Baby... my sexy fucking Daddy with that large fucking knot!" Dean tried to breathe more steadily, and dropped his legs down around Castiel's hips.  Reaching up, he pulled his Alpha down on top of him for more kisses.   
Castiel was still growling when he kissed Dean. He loved Dean fiercely and he needed Dean to know that. His possessiveness was in full swing. He broke the kiss and said,    
  
"You're mine, Just mine and no one can ever have you again. No one will ever touch you again. Do you understand? You. Are. Mine." Castiel stared into Dean's eyes and waited for an answer.   
  
Dean locked his eyes with Castiel and nodded, touching Castiel's face softly.  He knew extremely well what this man was capable of, and just how possessive he could get.  

"Yes Baby... all yours."  Dean smiled, biting his lip nervously.   


Castiel rolled them over and hugged Dean tight against his chest and told him to get some sleep. Castiel was tired and they needed some rest before the next heat hit. 


	8. Chapter 8

Three days had passed and Dean was finally winding down. They were both exhausted and he had lost weight. Trying to get Dean to eat during his heat was like herding cats. He was hormonal and resistant to it. But Cas knew he would get built back up again as soon as it was completed. Cas was getting concerned about his rut. His ruts were intense and he really needed to get Dean healthy before his hit. He watched his mate sleep and his heart just overflowed with love and protectiveness.

Dean stirred a bit, rolling his head toward Castiel as he frowned in his sleep.  He started to get what seemed like a nervous air about his aura, and he whimpered a bit.

Cas prepared himself for what he hoped was the last round. He knew Dean was tired and sore. But he needed Cas and that was all that mattered. He held Dean closely and waited for him to wake up.

Dean felt the embrace, and he felt his need for Castiel.  But this need was different than it had been for the past few days.  

"Make love to me, Daddy, I need you, please..."  tears rolled out of his eyes and hit Castiel's chest as Dean kissed his right peck in that notorious spot for kisses.

Cas recognized the difference in Dean right away. He pulled Dean to him and began to kiss him silly. He ran his hands over Dean's body and pinched his nipples. He put every ounce of love he had for his mate in his caresses. He got on top of Dean and kissed along his jaw and down his throat. He sucked hard on those sensitive nipples and felt Dean's erection against his thigh. He murmured "I love you so much Princess..." as he kissed Dean over his belly.

Dean kissed Castiel back with passion.  It was all he could do to not cum on the spot just from the kisses alone.  The moment Castiel rolled on top of him, his ass released a gush of slick, and he moaned into the nipple sucking, arching his back as he bit his lip.  

"I love you too, Daddy... so fucking much..."  Dean's chest rose and fell with every heavy pant he had, lifting both hands up to his hair to grip tight as he gasped, his cock hardening more the closer it came to Castiel's mouth.

Cas took Dean's cock in his mouth and sucked. He loved the taste of Dean and the smell of his slick was so erotic, rising from his hole to fill Cas' nose. Cas sucked up and down Dean's cock slowly, and swirled his tongue around with every rise and fall. But he dropped it out of his mouth, wanting Dean to cum on his cock inside. He licked Dean's balls and then under them. When he got to Dean's dripping anus, he licked across it and shoved his tongue deep inside. He licked slick and it made his cock so hard it hurt.

Dean moaned out with a louder gasp as his cock was taken into his Alpha's mouth.  Fuck he was a lucky bitch, how many omegas got to say their alpha sucked them off?!  

"Oh my god!" Dean panted out breathlessly when his cock finally slipped free.  Spreading his thighs, he groaned out, and lifted his legs with a whimper, Castiel's mouth finding his hole then sliding his tongue in.  His ass was so sore and sensitive but he needed to feel Castiel’s knot in him one more time, just this time it was an ache for love, not breeding.

Cas licked Dean a few more times then moved into position to mount Dean. He pulled Dean's legs over his shoulders and pushed in with a long groan. He bottomed out and just paused... it felt so good. Then he began to pull back and push in in a slow, almost leisurely way. He put his mouth to Dean's ear and growled, "I love you so much kitten. You are so perfect, so beautiful, You are the best omega and mate an alpha could ever have..." He just kept whispering in Dean's ear as he fucked Dean slowly.

Dean cried into a whimper as Castiel pulled away from licking him.  His tear soaked eyes cast up at Castiel and he gasped as he pushed in slowly.  Dean's arms reached out to pull Castiel close, dropping his legs around Castiel's sides to pulls him in for a full body embrace, kissing him deeply.  His tears continued to roll, moving himself slowly against his alpha as he broke the kisses to whisper sweet nothings into his ear.  It felt so good to be so loved.

Cas hated to see Dean crying. He kissed his face all over and just kept saying loving things in his ear. He sped up his thrusts just a little, both needing it and because he felt that Dean needed that too. He would do anything for his mate... anything. He just needed to heal those gaping wounds that had torn his mate apart. He made it his life's mission to put Dean back together again.

Dean was needing for something Castiel couldn't give him, and instead of slipping out of the house to get raped again he was trying to fill that void with something Castiel could give him.  Pure love... 

"Fuh-fuck Daddy, harder! Please!" It was all he could do to beg.  He wanted to be made love to but he wanted it hard as well, and he wanted that knot and to just feel important. "Don't stop Daddy please Don't stop Cas, Don't... don't stop... don't stop don't stop." He was shivering as he whispered needily to Castiel.

Cas just said, "I got you kitten." and he sped up a lot. He began to thrust harder and harder into Dean, sensing his need. It wasn't sexual either, Cas knew. It was purely emotional and he just prayed that this would be enough to turn Dean away from his destructive needs. He couldn't bear to lose Dean now. Dean was his world. He just kept pounding into his mate.

Dean dropped his mouth open and cried out louder and louder with every hard thrust. 

"Hnn yeah! Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuuuuhck!" He wrapped himself so tight around Castiel and his cock.  "Cas!  Please!  I need it, pleeeeease!"  He was crying, needing more than his knot.  He had woken from a dream and the overwhelming urge to snort.  "Please!"  He sobbed, pulling Castiel against him more, his face buried into his shoulder to cry.  The emotions were a mixture of triggered withdrawals, and hormones from being in heat the last few days.

Cas did his best. He rammed and pounded Dean, his knot growing bigger with every thrust. Finally he just rammed his knot into Dean and hardly even noticed his orgasm He just held on to Dean tightly and let him cry. He felt like his heart was breaking, seeing him mate in so much pain. He just whispered, "Shhh... Shhh baby,,," over and over into Dean's ear.

Dean cried out into a breathless sob as he felt that knot.  It burned but felt so good.  "I lo-love you s-so much..."  Dean was shaking and he was happy to be right where he was.

Cas just held Dean tightly to him. "I love you so much kitten, So much. Please never leave me. I need you so much Dean." Dean's desperation had triggered Cas' alpha response and he was worried and sad and actually a little scared.

Dean shook his head. "I don't want t-to."  He sniffled, laying back on the bed, then wiped his eyes.  "It’s so hard!  I had a nightmare... and then I woke up and saw you and I knew that you would make it all better."

Cas wiped Dean's tears away. "Oh baby, I hate that you had a nightmare. And I'll always do my best to make everything better." It was one thing to protect his mate from a rapist, that was a real person he could beat down. But this was different. It was intangible and Cas had no real clue how to fight something he couldn't touch to protect his mate.

Dean pulled Castiel in for a deep kiss.  His trembling hands cupped his face, then he broke the kiss.

"I thank God or whoever runs this joint every day that he made you for me."

Cas smiled, "Yeah baby, me too." Cas really wanted to get Dean up and eating something but he decided to wait and see if this neediness passed. He wondered if being with an alpha for the first time during a heat had added to this. Whatever had Dean so needy, it didn't really matter. Except that Cas was pretty sure a dope need was at the core. And only time would heal that.

Dean smiled under his tears, then tightened his thighs around Castiel's waist.  

"Be honest with me... okay?" Dean paused then resumed, "Growing up, what did you imagine meeting your omega would be like?  And no ass kissing!  Your cock is busy doing that already."  He smiled, but then looked into Castiel's eyes

Cas sighed. He thought back. "Well, to be completely truthful, I never gave it much thought. I mean I wanted to meet my true mate, but after a few years I just kind of thought it would never happen. I mean I was with omegas but they were mostly just one night stands or only lasted a couple of weeks. I just never really jelled with anyone. Until you. When you were in the back seat of my car and that aroma that came off you..." Cas shook his head at the memory. "Sorry kitten but that's the best answer I've got."

Dean listened intently, then rolled his eyes.  

"I said no ass kissing, fucker."  He smiled and chuckled.  His smile faded, then he added,” I had a dream once when I was a teenager.  There was no true definitive form or face but there was a set of eyes, the most beautiful blue... and dark hair.  I sure as hell didn't think you would be a goody two shoes cop."  He chuckled, looking into the most beautiful blue eyes above him.

Cas chuckled. "Everything I said was the truth baby, no ass-kissing involved. And you dreamed me? Wow..."

Dean shrugged.  "I guess I did.  I have never met a blue eyed sexpot like you before."  He smiled, slipping his hand up around Castiel's face and just stared at those blues as if this would be the last time.  "I never believed I would be fortunate enough to find my true alpha much less one so beautiful and successful."  Castiel had a steady job, his own car, own house... to Dean that was success.  Not to mention that clump of money tucked away he had found.

Cas just looked back in Dean’s beautiful green eyes. He loved this mess of a mate so much he couldn't believe it He got an idea suddenly. "You know what? I still have two days on my leave... we should go get your car out of storage."

Dean stopped talking quickly, then thought a moment.  "I would love to but are you sure?  I mean it’s gunna take a lot of money to fix."

Cas just grinned big and kissed Dean. "Of course I'm sure. I can afford it, don't worry baby. I want to see you smile more." He hugged Dean to him and began to kiss him all over his face and down his throat.

Dean smiled.  Getting Baby out of storage was something he had wanted to do for three years.  Their father passed away almost seven years prior.  He started to kissed Castiel back, then giggled at the kisses down his throat as they tickled.  "Mnn I fucking love you so much."

"I love you so fucking much too my sweet little mate." Cas was pleased that he could do this for Dean. He only wanted to make him happy and that was his job forever. And he took it seriously. Now he just wanted to eat something and try to get Dean to eat too.

Dean was weak, tired, and malnourished, but he was hugging Castiel with all his might.  

About thirty minutes passed by, Castiel's knot fell and they bathed.  Dean got dressed in some new clothing Castiel had bought him the day they went out for birth control.  The form fitting black pocketed t-shirt held his cigarettes, his sleeves were rolled up greaser style, and he had some very nice snug fit jeans.  His hair was still wet and slicked back.  He looked like he just walked out of a sock hop.  It was one of his favorite fashion decades.  A cigarette hung out of his mouth, and he slipped up behind Castiel as he cooked them some dinner, kissing him on the back.


	9. Chapter 9

Cas woke up first. Dean was wrapped around him like a sexy octopus. He smiled, looking at his mate, who was currently drooling on Cas' shoulder. He knew how worn out Dean was from his heat. He kissed his forehead lightly so not to wake him and began to untangle himself so he could go piss. Once up, he took a long piss and then headed to the kitchen to start coffee. He leaned against the counter with his legs crossed, thinking about getting Dean's car out of storage. He really hoped this helped cheer Dean up. His mate had been through so much bad in his life. All Cas wanted was to give him only good for the rest of their lives. When the coffee maker beeped he poured a cup of coffee and sat at the table, thinking.

Dean woke up and smelled coffee. He sighed, getting out of bed. He peed and headed to the kitchen. He saw Cas with his back to him and snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around Cas..

Cas turned around and kissed Dean. He looked him up and down and gave an appreciative whistle. "Looking good, kitten!". He got up and started cooking.

When it was done he plated everything and carried it to the table where Dean was sitting. He had fixed baked chicken, red potatoes and corn. He began to eat and watched Dean push his food around with his fork. Cas cleared his throat and Dean looked at him. He gave Dean his best alpha bitchface and said, "Eat."

Dean sighed, his stomach in knots.  "When do you usually rut?"  Dean stuffed a bite of potato in his mouth, chewing slow and steady to make it able to swallow easily.

Cas watched Dean very carefully. He was acting like his stomach was bothering him and Cas was concerned. "Well I go into rut twice a year, and the next one is coming up in about a month. I guess we'll have to talk about it." He reached out and put his hand on Dean's arm. "Are you okay, kitten?"

Dean nodded and swallowed the potato, then reached to drink some of the Coca-Cola from his glass slowly, clearing his throat for a small burp.  

"We should talk about it.  Ya... I'm fine." His leg was bouncing under the table and he cut a piece of chicken to chew slowly next.

Cas looked sternly at his omega. "You're not fine. Tell me what's wrong. Are you having cravings? Talk to me." Cas was very concerned about the state Dean was in. If he was having withdrawals or urges to use, Cas was going to have to deal with them right away. He didn't exactly know how he was going to deal with it, but Dean doing drugs was definitely not going to happen ever again.

Dean swallowed his chicken quicker than he meant to, then choked.  Grabbing his soda, he tipped the glass back to wash it down then cleared his throat.  "It hurts... and I-I'm trying to get my mind off it."  He dropped his fork and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Cas jumped up and pulled Dean to his feet and wrapped his arms around him. He was feeling frantic, and really helpless. He took Dean to the couch and made him lay down, covering him with an afghan. He knelt next to him and kissed his forehead. He ran his hands through his hair and whispered, "I love you. We'll get through this," but inside he had no idea how they were going to get through it at all.

Dean clung to Castiel as he pulled him from the table to take him to the couch.  He shook a little, then groaned.  "Lay with me.  Please."  He was weak, exhausted and his body just ached.  He wanted to hit a bump so bad, but he knew he couldn't, not to mention the last time he did someone died.  "I love you too."  His complexion was sickly.  He just needed to be held.

Cas laid on the couch next to Dean. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. He kissed his face and his ear and just muttered soothing things to his mate. He was hurting in ways he never dreamed possible. His mate, the love of his life, the one he was supposed to protect, was hurting and he was completely helpless. His alpha hormones raged within him but he never let on. He was fighting a foe he couldn't touch, let alone arrest or even kill. His heart hurt so badly.

Dean had tears as he lay wrapped in the afghan.  The kisses made him smile, and he curled his body up against Castiel, trembling and starting to let loose and finally sob.  He was absolutely broken inside, and he tried so hard to hold himself together.

Cas let him cry it out. His mind was racing, trying to figure out what to do. When Dean had finally cried himself out, he took his omega and went to bed. Dean fell asleep immediately, Cas was not so lucky.

Cas held Dean to him in bed. Dean had cried himself to sleep and Cas heart was broken. His alpha instincts were raging and he was struggling to contain them. He couldn't sleep, racking his brain trying to figure out what to do about Dean when he had to go back to work the day after tomorrow. As for when they woke up, he was taking Dean to get his car come hell or high water. He just hoped it cheered Dean up. he yawned and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

 

\------ _ Sam tried to pull away from Dean's grip, but Dean shouted at him.  He was so angry with his brother.  Not this!  No! He was all he had left! _

_ "Dean, I have to!  If I don't I'll go to prison, so it's either war or prison!" Sammy was heartbroken at the look on his brother's face, but it was a law and he had been drafted.   _

_ "Sammy! Don't do this to me!"  Dean had so much anger and sorrow that he was unable to act rationally and just tell Sam how much he loved him.  Instead, they fought.   _

 

Dean stirred in his sleep, "Sammy! Stop!" His eyes welled in tears and his hands dug tightly into Castiel's arm.  "Don't go! Fuck Nixon!" He was trembling, but his dream was so real he hadn't woken up yet.  All the talking he had done with Castiel about his brother and the detoxing from any type of substance induces reality had brought his nightmares back.

Cas woke up at the first sound of distress from Dean. Dean began to yell incoherently and thrash. Cas grabbed him and gripped him tightly. "Baby, baby wake up, It's just a dream.." He shook Dean just a little in a panicked attempt to wake Dean up. "Dean.... Just a dream baby..."

Dean sobbed and started to fade out of the nightmare and into reality, hearing Castiel's voice.  He sucked in a deep breath and started to cry hard, rolling over into Castiel's grip.  The nightmares, he felt, were the worst part of reality.  When you are sober and awake you can accept that things are as they are, but when you fall asleep... your subconscious never lets you forget the pain inside.  "I told him not to go I told him! And now he’s dead!  Why didn't he listen to me, Daddy, why???" Dean was absolutely hysterical as he pressed his face into Castiel's chest, still sobbing uncontrollably.

Cas was crying too. He held Dean to him and rubbed one hand over Dean's head and the other one stroked Dean's back. He just said, "I think he had to go baby. He would have gone to prison otherwise, and prison is very dangerous too. It just happened, kitten, and there is no explanation.” He could feel Dean shiver in his arms and he held Dean tighter.

Dean shook his head.  "Fucking Nixon and the government ruined my fucking life."  He pulled back from Castiel's arms, shaking and covered his mouth, starting to gag.  He was so worked up he needed to puke.  He stumbled from the bed, half blind from his tears and got to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet.  There was nothing in his stomach to puke up so it was dry heaving for the most part.  Man, he needed a bump so bad.  That would take it all away, and he would be able to sleep again!

Cas followed Dean into the bathroom. He got a cool cloth and wiped his sweaty face and neck. When it seemed like Dean was done, he just sat on the floor next to him and held him. He let Dean cry it out. He rubbed his back and just made soothing sounds into his ear. "Shhh baby, it's going to be all right. I'm here kitten, shhhh"

Dean whimpered after a while, his harder sobs fading out into the occasional quick breaths.  He curled up into Castiel's lap as he held him and inconveniently wound up falling asleep in his arms right there on the cool bathroom floor.  

Dean actually remained asleep the rest of the night, only waking slightly as Castiel carried him to bed, but wound up spooning back into his Alpha with the covers up to his neck, hiding from the world, in the safety of his alpha's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Cas woke up with Dean wrapped around him like an octopus again. He smiled and kissed his kitten on top oh his head. At least Dean had slept after the nightmare and throwing up, Cas slowly disengaged from Dean's hold on him and went to pee. He made coffee and drank a cup, waiting for Dean to wake up. While he stood there thinking about what to do tomorrow with Dean, he suddenly had a great idea.

Dean felt the warm sun shining in on his face as he collapsed further into the bed with the absence of Castiel's body.  Groaning, he rolled back, hand over his face, then smelled coffee.  Aha!  He was still home!  

Dean shuffled out of bed and went to go pee himself.  As he washed his hands, he grabbed the towel to dry them and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.  He looked like Death... thin, pale, huge bags under his eyes.  He was malnourished and needed to to eat.  Turning to leave the bathroom, he skipped clothes and made his way for the kitchen with a long stretched yawn.

Cas was already cooking when he felt Dean wrap his arms around his waist. Smiling, he turned and embraced his mate. Kissing him lightly, he said, "Get yourself a cup of coffee, breakfast is almost ready baby." He turned back to his cooking and soon had plates of scrambled eggs, sausage and pancakes for each of them. He put a plate in front of Dean, pushing butter and syrup towards him. "How do you feel this morning, Kitten?" He looked at Dean with concern.

Dean lavished in the kiss, then nodded and grabbed his own cup of coffee, making his way to the table.  He got comfy in his seat, smiling at the food, then cleared his sore throat, sipping his coffee slowly.  

"I feel a lot better.  Last night was... I'm sorry."  He cleared his throat again, then picked his fork up to cut his food up, taking a bite of scrambled eggs.  His appetite was slowly coming back.

Cas smiled big when Dean began to eat. "Don't be sorry Kitten, you can't help your dreams. I'm just sorry that you have nightmares at all. They'll get better, I promise." He ate slowly, watching Dean. He was very pleasantly surprised when Dean ate almost everything  on his plate. "So, you feel up to getting your car today?" It was in the back of Cas' mind he needed to make a phone call before they left.

Dean was chewing his last bite of pancake, then perked at the mention of Baby.  He wiped his mouth, then finished his coffee to wash it down.  

"You really were serious?!" Dean was smiling, and started to glow.

Cas chuckled, "Of course I was serious. That car means a lot to you and it shouldn't be sitting in some storage lot. We're getting it out, either today or on my next days off. You decide while you get dressed. I've got to make a phone call and then I'll be right in.

Dean hopped from his chair and leapt into Castiel's lap, straddling Cas..  His lips found Castiel's, and he kissed him deeply and appreciatively.

When Dean broke the kiss, Cas laughed. "I take it that you want to go today. Okay kitten, go get a shower and get dressed. I'll make my call and be right in.” He smacked Dean's ass as he walked away and smirked at the squeal that got him. 

He grabbed his phone and dialed his brother Gabe. After a couple of rings, he heard, "Cassie! How's my favorite bad ass cop doin'?" 

Cas answered, "Good Gabe, I'm good.  But Dean's still having some problems and I gotta go back to work tomorrow, Which leads me to making you an offer." 

Gabe was smiling, Cas could hear it in his voice. "Sure little bro. But it better entail either food or money or both." Cas took a  deep breath, "Gabe I can't leave Dean home alone. He's way too fragile right now. I want you to move in here and watch him while I'm at work. With your background you'd be perfect." 

Gabe sucked in a breath. "So free room and board huh? And what will this little gig pay, may I ask?" Cas told him and Gabe agreed immediately. 

He had been unemployed since the mental health facility he had worked at as a tech had closed. He really needed this right now. They make arrangements for Dean and Cas to come and get him after they took care of Dean's car. Smiling, Cas went back to get dressed.

Dean turned the key to the lock on the garage door, and he lifted it slowly.  Other than a little bit of dust, the car was clean.  His father's '67 Impala, black with tan interior and black leather seats.  He rubbed his hands together, smiling like a child on Christmas. 

"Three-twenty-seven four barrel carburetor.  Welcome home to daddy Baby..."  he wiped a tear then walked to the driver side door, unlocking it.  Pulling it open, he slipped inside and put both of his hands on the wheel.  

Dean glanced back at Castiel with a smirk.  "Hop in!"  He shut his door then reached over to unlock the passenger side.  He didn't wait for him to fire her up.  He slipped the key into the ignition then after a choke or two, and a good push on the accelerator slowly, she roared to life.  

The engine growled to life and Dean was grinning ear to ear. 

"WAHOO!  Listen'a her purr!" Dean shot a grin over to Castiel once he was safely situated in the passenger seat.

Cas was thrilled with the reaction Dean was having to the car. It was covered with dust but it was a beautiful car. Cas was surprised when it started up, but smiling, he got in and sat next to Dean. Dean was having such a good time, he was really happy he was able to do this.

Dean had tears running down his face after a moment, and then the engine stopped purring and clunked out.  

"Sonovabitch!  No Baby. c'monnnn..."  he tried turning the ignition again, but there was no start.  The dashboard was dim and the battery light was on.  "Damnit."  With a heavy sigh, Dean fell back into the seat.  "So close yet so frickin far!"  He wiped his eyes and looked like a little boy who just got his matchbox cars taken away.

Cas put his hand on Dean's arm. "It's okay Kitten, I'll just call for a tow, we'll take to the shop that works on my car and it'll be fixed in no time.” He leaned over and kissed Dean's cheek and wiped his tears away, They got out and walked to the office to use the phone to call for a tow. Then they went back and sat in the car to wait.

Dean was sitting in the driver's seat, but turned to look back.  The car still had every bump and blemish from when they were younger.  "Thank you so .... much."  Dean was slightly emotional, and he looked up at the roof of the car, squeezing Castiel's hand tightly.  "You have no idea how much this really means to me, Cas."

Cas squeezed Dean's hand back. "Kitten there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, This... this is simple. Ask me something hard next time." Soon the tow truck arrived and Dean gave them all the information they would need for the body shop, They stood and watched the car get towed away, and Cas listened to Dean sigh. "It’s okay kitten, it'll be back soon. 

They walked to Cas' car. Once inside, Cas told Dean they had a stop to make. "We're going to see my older brother Gabriel. And when we get there, we are all going to sit down and have a talk."

Dean had scooted right next to Castiel in the car.  He rest his head on Castiel's shoulder and sighed heavily again.  He nodded.  "Okay babe."  He was just happy to get the car out of storage.  His brother’s war pay was keeping it locked up, and there was still a mass of his belongings.  So with his brother gone, he decided he would use the money to keep Baby safe.  One day, they would need to go through his belongings, but today was not that day.  "I love you.  So much.  And if we weren't going to see your brother, I would so give you roadhead."

Cas laughed and said, "Oh I want that to happen soon though kitten. Maybe my next day off..." He drove to the apartment where Gabe was staying, and parked. He and Dean got out and walked to a door. Knocking, they were greeted by a voice yelling, "If you're my brother the door's unlocked. If you're a bill collector, Gabriel moved away."  Cas opened the door and led Dean in. 

The place was a wreck, empty pizza boxes and candy wrappers everywhere.  Then Gabe came out of the back wearing shorts and a T shirt. He ran up and embraced Cas. "Cassie! And this must be your blushing mate. Hiya." He was his usual bouncy self. 

"Dean this is my brother Gabe. Gabe...Dean.,"

Dean blushed alright, glancing around at the mess.  This guy sure had a sweet tooth.  "Nice to meet ya.  You have any candy left you don't mind sparing?  Chocolate, tootsie rolls..."  anything... the overabundance of junk food kicked his inner foodie in.  Hey, it wasn't prime rib but it was better than not eating.

Gabe grinned big and said,, "Always got candy, Dean-o!" He went into the kitchen and came back with a bag of tootsie rolls and gave it to Dean. They all sat down, after Cas brushed some wrappers off the couch. "So Gabe, have you thought over my offer?" Gabe laughed and said, "Bro of mine, I'd be nuts not to agree, and besides, Dean here likes candy so we'll get along fine." 

Cas looked at Dean who was happily chewing his candy. "Dean, I asked Gabe move in with us. He needs the help since his job ended and I'll just feel better if there is someone with you while I'm at work." He prayed that Dean wouldn't freak out or take offense.

Dean was so relieved he could have candy.  He sat down on the couch on the other side of Castiel and leaned against him while he chewed his tootsie rolls.  When the attention was brought back to him, he stopped mid-chew and gave them a deer-in-headlights look.  Clearing his throat, he swallowed, then nodded.  

"I understand.  I wouldn't trust me either." He half chuckled, awkwardly trying to pass off his chest caving in after the realization of Castiel wanting to get him a babysitter.  "I think that’s fair.  Family should help family, right?" He forced a smile.

Cas could see that Dean was hurt and slightly angry. "Babe, It's not like that. Gabe needs help and I just don't want you to be alone. I don't want you to get sad or get anxious and have no one to talk to. It is mostly to help out Gabe anyway." 

Cas looked sternly at Gabe, warning him to not say anything contradictory. Gabe grinned and just said, "Yeah they're getting ready to evict me. Cassie is just taking care of his bum brother for a while. Besides, I can tell we're gonna have lots of fun while old stick-in-the-mud here is at work,"

Dean nodded, then sat up, quickly unravelling another tootsie roll to shove in his mouth.  He felt a little more sensitive emotionally than usual.  Any other time, he wouldn't give a shit, but somehow he felt like he couldn't be trusted and sadly, he didn't blame Cas.  

"I'm fine.  When are we gunna go home?"  He suddenly didn't want to be there anymore.

Gabe had a few bags packed that he and Cas grabbed and they headed out. Gabe insisted on making a stop for more candy and he got some of Dean's favorites too. Then they went home. Once inside, Cas showed Gabe his room and left him to put his stuff away. He found Dean on the couch and sat down next to him, pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him deeply. "

“I love you so much Kitten. Please don't be mad at me. I only want to help out both of you,"

Dean had stashed his candies away in his hidey hole which was in the closet of their bedroom.  If they were going to live with a candy fiend he wasn't about to lose all of his candy because the brother in law had a sweet tooth.  

Dean kissed Castiel back and leaned against him.  "I'm not mad, it’s fine."

Cas went to fix some food. While he was gone, Gabe came out of his room and sat down in a chair and swung one leg over the arm. "So, you're the cutie that snagged my stick in the mud brother. That was a feat in itself. But he seems happy and that makes me happy. Cas-sass is the only one of our brothers I can stand. So what kind of things you like to do?" 

Dean was amazed that anyone could talk that fast. Gabe waited for an answer and popped a lollypop in his mouth.

Dean stared at Gabe, then shrugged his shoulders.  "He never told you huh?  You know, take alpha cock for money.  Snort blow, get raped by ... angry abusive alphas."  He almost said "cops".   He sat forward, reaching into his pocket to pull the cigarettes out and flipped his zippo open with a quick swipe against his jeans, taking a deep inhale.  The lighter and pack were tossed next to the ashtray and he started bobbing his leg.

Gabe grinned at Dean. "Oh yeah he told me. I just don't really give a fuck. We all have pasts. Didn't answer my question. What do you like to do for FUN." Gabe just stared at Dean grinning.

Dean glanced back over at Gabe, then cracked a grin.  Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.  He shrugged.  "I don't know anymore, really.  I love to work on cars.  Used to do it with my ol' man growing up."  He dumped his ash, then took another drag.

Gabe grinned big. "I can't even drive a car. Never had a reason to learn. So you lost me there. How about music? Everyone likes music. So what's your favorites? I already know your favorite candy." Gabe laughed his infectious laugh.

Dean shook his head.  "You remind me of this one guy I used to snort lines with.  Fuck."  His leg still bounced but he took another drag from his smoke, then stated simply.  "Rock 'N Roll all day. Classic rock too, y'know like the fifties."

Gabe looked very serious at that answer. "The fifties were good. But nothing like the sixties. We shall have to agree to disagree on that one. So, what made you become a hooker?" He just switched gears like a race car driver. He threw the lollypop stick on the table and popped a chocolate in his mouth.

Dean frowned.  "Hey! There's a trash can for that." He pointed to the stick on the table.  "And I never said I didn't like the sixties, thank you very much.  I DID say Rock 'N Roll.  I was referring the classic Rock from the fifties."  It was nineteen seventy five, sixties rock was NOT classic in his book.

Dean looked away.  "Doesn't matter." in reference to why he became a hooker.

Gabe laughed again. He picked up the stick and looked around for a trash can. Not seeing one, he stuck it in his pocket. "Wow touchy much? Chill Will, we're just talking here. And although I suspect it does matter why you chose to sell your ass, you don't have to tell me." He suddenly yelled "Hey Cassie, when's grub?"

Dean finished his cigarette and stubbed it out.  He folded his hands together and they hung loosely between his knees for a moment while he stared at them. 

"My brother passed away in the war little over a year ago.  He was drafted."  Dean sighed, rubbing his face in both hands, still bouncing his leg.  "And he was only 18, and all... the family I had."  Dean was crying silently and he looked down, pressing his face into one hand, and the other clamped into a fist.

Gabe looked at Dean cry, then he got up and went over and sat down next to him. He put one hand on Dean's shoulder. "That's tough, kid. I'm really sorry. But you know what? He may have been your only family then, but now? You have a mate who loves you and a brother-in-law who thinks you're pretty cool. We're your family now and you aren't alone anymore. You'll never be alone again.:

Dean sobbed a little, but when Gabe pointed out the new point of view, Dean sucked in a deep breath, trying to talk himself out of thinking he needed the coke.  It was so hard.  

" You're right.  Still doesn't take away that I shoulda been the alpha, not him."  He still felt it was highly unfair that poor Sammy had to be killed just because he was born with a knot in his pants.  

"I love your brother so much.  I dunno what the fuck made him wanna take me in."  He chuckled, then added, "I'm not exactly mate of the year or anything."

Gabe chuckled. "Well babe, few of us are. I mean look at me. Not a druggie but the way I need candy, I might as well be. And as you yourself has seen, I'm not exactly the housewife omega. I hate cleaning. So we all got our little quirks. I think that being a perfect little omega must be boring as shit." Just them Cas called them to eat. Gabe stood up and took Dean's hand, pulling him to his feet. "Come on, let's get our grub on, what ya say?"

Dean followed Gabe to the dining room and they all sat to talk.  For the first time since his father died he felt like he was part of something bigger than him.  He had a family again.  And Dean realized at that moment he wanted to quit using from that moment forward.

Cas looked from Dean to Gabe and back again. He felt like there had been some sort of shift but he had no idea what it was. "So, you two getting along?" Gabe grinned and said, "Hey, Dean Bean is mad about me, ain't you Dean?' I mean what's not to love?" 

He began to eat like he was starving even though he had just been eating a ton of candy. Not for the first time, Cas wondered how Gabe didn't weigh five hundred pounds. He began to eat as well, He thought to himself that maybe this was just going to work out after all.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean was on his knees, hugging the toilet for the twenty-third time in the last week.  He had counted.  It seemed like no matter what, everything made him sick- even Castiel's cum.  

"Ohhhh fuckmylife, fuck you, blow!"  Dean assumed his nausea was due to his cocaine withdrawal, and he was ready for this to be over and done with.

Gabe stood outside the bathroom listening to Dean hurl. he had a very strong suspicion about what was going on here, and past drug use had nothing to do with it. He waited until the toilet flushed and heard water running to tap in the door and call, "Hey Deany beany, you okay?" He was going to have to call a family meeting and he hated family meetings. He needed to check on his candy supply.

Dean was washing his mouth out with a growl, and hearing Gabe even made him feel sick.  They were getting along fine, for the most part.  

"I'm dying."  Dean called out to Gabe, leaning over the sink.  He collected himself, and lifted his face to look in the mirror.  Oh boy... he looked fucking fabulous with his mussed hair and pajamas.  He pointed at himself in the mirror and scolded himself.  "I told you no the first time, but you just never fucking listen, do ya?"  Flipping the light off, he stepped out of the bathroom to see Gabe.

Gabe looked at Dean as he left the bathroom. "Come on jellybean, I'll make you some broth. That ought to stay down and you need something in there." He led Dean to the kitchen and made him sit while he heated up the broth. When it was done he handed Dean a mug of it and sat down at the table. He casually reached out and pinched one of Dean's nipples.

Dean groaned as he sat in front of the mug, and he was just about to take a sip when Gabe reached out to pinch his nipple. 

"HEY!  What the fuck, Gabe?!  That hurt!"  Dean scowled and had immediately retracted both hands to lay across both of his breasts to protect them.

Gabe just smiled and said, "Oh sorry, Deano, just trying to make you laugh." Yeah it was definitely time for that family meeting. He popped a caramel in his mouth and watched Dean sip his broth.

Dean gave Gabe a confused yet bitchy glare.

"Funny, is how you achieve laughter out of someone, not ripping their nipples off!" Dean felt super sensitive on his nipples, and Gabriel hadn't even pinched him that hard.  He went back to his soup and sipped it slowly.  "Who does that anyway."  He glanced back at Gabe, half smiling.  It was random and stupid and Gabriel's face was making him want to laugh, and now he hated Gabriel for making him snicker.  "I hate you."

Cas came home from work and kissed Dean, "Aw, baby, still sick?" he went in to get comfortable when Gabe showed up at the bedroom door. "Hey Cassie, family meeting in five." He strolled away, leaving Cas to sigh. What was it now? Wasn't the candy budget high enough yet? But he changed clothes and went to the living room and sat next to Dean on the couch, wrapping an arm around his mate. 

Gabe began to pace the room with his hands clasped behind his back, in what he felt was his best Inspector Clouseau imitation. Suddenly he whirled around and said very dramatically, "I suppose you're wondering why I called you all here tonight." 

Cas sighed deeply and said, "Just get on with it Gabe, please." Looking slightly hurt, Gabe sighed. "Fine, fine, if you must be like that. I have an announcement to make. You two" and here he pointed at them, "are going to have a bouncing bundle of crying and poop in a few months."

Dean was so happy that Castiel was home.  He missed him so much, and had curled up against him on the couch, holding his hand.  

Gabe made Dean snicker, but then it faded as Castiel got grumpy.  Gabe's words confused Dean, and he frowned.  

"W-what?" Dean cleared his throat.  "I took birth control my last heat... that's impossible. Cas was with me the whole time, right babe?" Dean looked right at Castiel, as if he had all the answers.

Cas just stared at Gabe for a minute or two and then looked at the confused look on Dean's face. "Gabe, are you sure?" 

Gabe nodded. Dean had taken his birth control, Cas had seen him do it. But as he thought about some of the symptoms Dean had been experiencing the past few days, he thought harder about it. He knew that sometimes birth control could fail. Oh holy... Dean was pregnant.

Dean pressed his hand to his stomach and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.  

"I'm not preg-n-nant, I can't be, I took birth control every day it's impossible!  How do you know anyway?"  Dean was getting emotional, and he was trying not to puke.

Gabe pointed at himself and said, "Hello, nurse, remember? Let's see... throwing up all the time (he ticked off his fingers), sore nipples, headaches, dizziness, and of course there is the pickles in the pudding..." He grinned. “Face it chuckles, you're gonna be changing diapers in a few months, like it or not."

Dean closed his eyes... yeah, he had been going through all of that, but it didn't mean anything!  

"Pickles in pudding tastes delicious, thank you!  And yeah my nipple was sore, you tried to rip it off!" Dean pushed away from Castiel and held his stomach, starting to cry.  Oh boy…

Cas just held Dean and listened to him cry. Gabe grinned and added, "Yep. Mood swings from hormones." Cas glared at him. Turning back to Dean he said, "It's okay baby. We'’ll get through this just fine. It's going to be wonderful. We're going to have a pup! Oh baby..." 

He was trying as hard as he could to think of something, anything to say to Dean to make this better. Personally he was thrilled but he knew Dean didn't think he was ready. He sighed and rubbed circles in the small of Dean's back.

Dean sniffled as Castiel tried to comfort him, then sat up, jumping from the couch to run as quick as he could to the kitchen, it was closer than the bathroom.  There was twenty-four.  He was feeling dizzy, not having anything in his stomach almost all day from puking it up shortly after he ate it, and the broth was yet another regurgitated victim of this pregnancy.  He was dry heaving, stomach acid being just about all he could get out at this point.

Cas followed him into the kitchen. He out a hand on the small of Dean's back while Dean heaved. When he was done and had rinsed his mouth, Cas turned him around and said, "Try sipping water and eating a few crackers, baby. I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow to get the pregnancy confirmed and get you something for this morning sickness. Now, you go lie down and I'll bring the water and crackers;" He watched Dean leave the room and he reached for the crackers. Gabe was standing behind him and just said, "It's going to be fine, bro,"

Dean walked to their bedroom, feeling like Death warmed over.  How ironic...

Climbing into their big comfortable bed, he sighed, turning the small oscillating fan to face him and locked it so that he would have the cool air on his hot face.  The covers were pulled up around his shoulders and he quivered.

"Casss!" He called out, starting to sniffle and sob again.  Be a parent?!  He never thought in a million years he would ever have that opportunity-  he always thought being dead, covered in alpha cum with a red runny nose and runny mascara would have a higher chance of happening than being a parent.

Cas came into the room quickly, carrying a glass of water and a sleeve of crackers. He sat down next to Dean and put his arms around his weeping mate. He prayed that all this sadness really was the result of hormones and didn't mean that Dean didn't want their pup. 

Cas had always wanted a family, even though he never really thought it would happen for him. He leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek. "I love you kitten, so much. Please don't be unhappy,"

Dean sulked and sniffled, then sputtered out, "D-do you still l-love me for failing?"  Dean was a mixture of emotions.  Castiel was the one who pushed the birth control in the first place, so for Dean's body to fail in controlling the impregnation, he felt like he had failed Castiel.  "I'm gunna get fat and I won't be sexy anymore!  And my boobs will get HUGE!"

Cas was shocked and then he laughed. "Oh kitten, first of all you didn't fail. Sometimes birth control just doesn't work. It happens and it's no one's fault. Of course I still love you baby. I love you more than anything on earth. You are the most precious thing ever to happen to me. As far as getting fat, that is pretty much what happens when you grow a pup inside you. And I'm gonna love your boobs baby, trust me." He leered at Dean and then kissed him again. "Want me to lay down with you, kitten?"

Dean pouted as Castiel laughed.  It wasn't funny!  This was serious business!  But his words were so sweet and reassuring.  Dean nodded and pouted more, wiping his eyes like a child who had accidentally broken something and feared the punishment after.  

"Why will you love my boobs?  I'm gunna be a big marshmallow..." Dean whined.

Cas smiled at his pouty mate. "You know how much I love to suck on your nipples baby. There will just be so much more to suck on... plus I may get some milk!" He chuckled and said, "Yum... Kitten milk..."

Dean blushed and buried his face into Castiel's chest.  That actually sounded very delicious, having more boob play.  He laid there a moment silently, his sniffles waning, and sighed.  

"Will you still want to fuck me when I'm big?"  He pouted still, but glanced up at Castiel for his reassurance.  This was only month one of constant body image worries... get ready.

Cas hugged Dean to him. He looked down at his mate, whose beautiful green eyes were lined in red and his nose was red and runny as well. "Kitten I will want to fuck you no matter how big you get. You know that. I can't live without fucking you as much as I possibly can. You are going to be beautiful when your belly is big with my pup."

Dean smiled hearing the words, "My pup."  Something about those words made him feel warm with butterflies.  

"I love you, Cas, thank you so much for giving me everything I never dreamt I deserved."  Dean sighed, and pushed his hand down to Castiel's pants, rubbing him firmly, but in a caressing sort of way.  "Making me your house omega..." he grinned.

Cas grinned. "You are far from just my 'house omega' kitten, you're my mate and the one thing that lights up my life.. You deserve everything I can ever give you, and more." He pushed Dean back and laid down next to him, kissing him deeply. "I love you too."

Dean smirked, kissing Castiel back.  He was more sensitive to Castiel's scent, the pheromones driving him crazy.  The heat from Castiel's body, the sound of his voice, and the feeling of his skin on Dean's body was so overwhelming he slicked... his eyes glanced up to meet Castiel's knowing in that moment that Castiel would scent it out, and he craved him to do so…

Cas lay with Dean in his arms and then the heady scent of slick filled his nose. He looked at Dean and saw the look on his face. He growled and pulled off his shirt, then sat Dean up and pulled his off as well. He straddled Dean's hips and kissed him hard. His hands ran over Dean's chest, being very careful of his sore nipples. He felt his cock getting harder and harder and he rubbed it against Dean. "Love you..." he growled again.

Dean couldn't help but grin when Castiel went full on alpha.  Dean's eyes stayed on Castiel's until they kissed, and then he moaned as Castiel touched him.  Dean's nipples were slightly puffy, more than usual, and red. 

"I love you too, Daddy..." Dean whispered.  Feeling Castiel's cock rub against him made him moan out, sliding his hands down to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

Cas kissed down Dean's throat to his collarbone and sucked along it. As needy as Dean made him, he still wasn't going to act like a complete animal. He needed to worship his mate, let him know just how cherished he was. 

His hands slid down to the top of Dean's sleep pants and slid under than to caress his belly. When Dean undid his jeans he moaned. His cock sprung free and he sat back to take them off. When he had kicked them free he pulled Dean's sleep pants off and smiled at the hard cock that was revealed. He scented the slick and it made his cock get even harder.

Dean moaned softly from all of the kisses and the touching.  His senses were intensified and it made him want to cum right there already.  He assisted Castiel in removing his clothing and the sight of that large cock made him bite his lower lip, and whine.  

"Oh Cas... I missed your knot, so bad..."  Dean lifted his legs, displaying his slick hole for Castiel to see and have better access to, hoping he would feel his tongue as much as he wanted and needed his knot.

The sight of Dean's needy hole displayed for him inflamed Cas. He scooted down and put his mouth over it, licking and sucking the slick from it. It tasted like honey and sunshine and everything good. He licked over and over, listening to the sounds that it pulled out of Dean. His cock throbbed. he ran a hand over Dean's belly again and then he mounted his mate. 

He shoved his cock as deeply as it would go, then pulled Dean's legs over his shoulders and went deeper.

Dean fell back onto the bed and cried out.  Castiel's strong tongue felt so good, his cock already dripped of pre-cum.  

"Oh!  Baby! Cas! Auh fuck! Please don't stop!"  Dean's legs over Castiel's shoulders hugged him closely and fit so perfectly as if they truly were physically made for one another.

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean until his lips felt numb. He whispered to his mate how much he loved him, how perfect he was, how beautiful. He kissed Dean's tender nipples very lightly. He sat back on his heels and ran his hands over Dean's belly, just thinking of how amazing Dean will look heavy with his pup. All the while he rocked slowly in and out of Dean. He glanced down to see his cock disappear inside his sweet mate and just moaned in pleasure and love.

Dean dug his fingers deep into the covers beneath him, crying out. 

"Fuck! Cas!  Kiss me!"  Dean wanted to feel Castiel's lips over his, to be wrapped up tight in his alpha's embrace, safe, loved, protected

Cas pulled out and flipped Dean over, and pulled back on his ass so that it was high in the air, He mounted Dean again, and began to fuck his little omega. He held on to Dean's hips and pulled him back against every thrust. 

Cas groaned at the tightness, the warmth and the wet slickness of his mate. "I love you so much, mate. So much..." 

He bent over and kissed Dean's lower spine. He thought for a moment at the pup Dean was growing and he just wanted to cry, he was so happy.

Dean chuckled as he was flipped over, but face down ass up definitely was one of his favorite positions.  

"Mnn. Yes... fuck me Daddy! Fuck... !" Dean dug his fingers into the pillow under his fingers and gasped loudly, pressing his face into the pillow as he bit it.

Cas didn't pound into Dean as strenuously as he normally did, worried about the safety of the pup. But he still rode Dean hard, he just couldn't help it. Seeing his mate with his ass in the air and slick running down his thighs was just about the most amazing thing Cas had ever seen.

Cas moaned and moved his hands up to Dean's waist and gripped tight. "Make yourself cum, kitten. I want to see you cum."

Dean was well ready to cum.  All of his senses were heightened, and his body was super sensitive, driving him quicker to orgasm.  

Dean wrapped his hand around his cock and began to pump quickly as he gasped out into the moan.  Fuuuck.  

"I will soon Daddy, harder, please!" Dean needed his ass pounded ruthlessly right now.

Cas heard Dean cry out and it just inflamed him. Heedless of his previous worry, he began to pound in and out of Dean as hard as he possibly could, He wanted Dean to cum, to have the best orgasm possible. He yanked Dean's hips back against him with every thrust forward and the sound of them slapping together filled the room. His balls slapped against Dean's ass every time and he was close.

Dean cried out in a long stream of curse words, pumping his fist on his cock so fast.  

Dean gasped and his cock throbbed, releasing his cum quickly and shouted his Daddy's name.

"Cas!  F-fuck!"

Cas actually loved hearing Dean swear when he came. He felt Dean tighten on his cock, and then tighten more. Cas felt his balls tighten and move towards his body... and his knot was huge.

He pulled back and then thrust in as hard as he could, forcing his knot into his mate. Dean clamped down behind it, tying them together. Cas came and came and came inside his omega. He grabbed Dean's hips and pulled them down on their sides, spooning, even as he continued to ejaculate.

Dean quivered and cried out once he was knotted.  It felt so, good.  

"I love you so so much."  Dean whimpered out, pushing back into Castiel's chest.  "We're gunna have a baby." Dean half chuckled through frightened happy tears.

Cas sighed as he finally stopped coming. He pulled Dean even closer and wrapped his arms around him. 

"We sure are, kitten. I'm so proud of you. I was afraid you'd fall apart but you're taking this really well. I swear everything's gonna be fine. And you are going to be absolutely beautiful pregnant."

In truth, Cas was just thrilled. He always wanted a child, and now not only did he have a wild little mate but a pup on the way. He smiled to himself and kissed Dean on the neck.

Cas made a mental note to make a doctor's appointment for Dean in the morning.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Dean shoved a few gummibears in his mouth and chewed, cigarette in his other hand.  

"You know..."  Dean adjusted himself in Castiel's lap over the toilet.  "I think the Santa Claus look is good for you."  Dean chuckled as he glanced at his alpha all lathered up to be shaved.  

Dean grabbed the razor and swished it clean in the sink of water, then brought it to Castiel's face to shave those messy stubbles.  He hated having to shave the stubble away, but with Castiel's interview for the new position, he had to look good.  

Dean took a drag from his cigarette and ashed it idly on the floor of the bathroom, humming to the Rolling Stones in the background.

Cas sat still on the toilet lid with Dean in his lap. It was hard to do, he really wanted to grab Dean and kiss him. But considering he had lather all over his face and Dean had a razor, he decided sitting stock still was his best bet.

Cas chuckled at the Santa Claus remark. Although beards were in, they were still not encouraged at the police department. And Cas really wanted this promotion. With a pup on the way and a new mate, he could use the extra money. Not to mention it would get him off the street. He had to consider his safety now that he had a family.

He turned his face according to Dean's finger on his chin. He really loved it when Dean shaved him. All he had to do was to sit and look at his beautiful mate. Cas tried not to smile.

Dean caught the beginning of a grin out of the corner of his eye, then smirked.  He pulled the razor back to wash in the sink again.  

"What?"  Dean grinned, then took a drag from his cigarette, exhaling slowly.

"You are so fucking beautiful you take my breath away, that's what. And I love you so much... " Cas actually felt a little choked up.

"I never dreamed I'd have a mate at all, let alone one that is as feisty and sexy as you are baby."

Dean stopped sloshing the water around and grinned, wiping the side of Castiel's face that was finished with the edge of the towel around Castiel's neck.  He stopped and looked into his eyes, hearing that tone in Castiel's voice.  

Dean pressed his forehead to Castiel's and smiled, shedding a couple of tears himself.  His hand moved up to touch that clean shaven cheek and he smiled wide with a small chuckle.  

"You say the sweetest things, Officer Novak."  Dean kissed him softly, then slipped his tongue in, dropping his cigarette into to ashtray on the counter.

Cas grabbed Dean's cheek in one hand and pulled his face into the kiss. He felt Dean's tears on his cheek and rubbed Dean's cheek with his thumb while they kissed. 

Cas' other hand went around Dean's waist and held him firmly. When the kiss was broken, he put his forehead against Dean's again and said, "I only speak the truth kitten." 

Dean was a mess but he was Cas' mess and Cas wouldn't have him any other way.

Dean smiled after the kiss broke, then sniffled.  

"I never dreamt my mate would be a sexy cop who would kill for me, and give me the chance to write all my wrongs by raising a lil pup."  Dean pulled back and wiped his tears with both hands.  

"We need to finish before you go walking around Dr.Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." He giggled, then grabbed the razor to continue, but before he did, he stuffed some gummybears in his mouth again.

When Dean finished, Cas stood up and wiped his face. He looked in the mirror and was very impressed with the job Dean had done, and told him so.

He walked into the bedroom and dressed for the interview with Cas sitting on the bed eating gummibears.

"You sure do love those, kitten. Do you have enough or should I stop and buy you more on my way home?" He got a real kick out of Dean's love for them. At least he just liked gummibears, unlike Gabe who would eat virtually anything sweet. Cas' candy bill was really getting out of hand.

Dean grinned, leaning in to kiss Castiel with his sweet gummy laced lips.  

"They are my favorite.  And mmm yes, please.  But we need more pickles too, oh and those thingies we had that one night, shoot what were they called... with the cheese and the meat... oh and I am out of strawberry chocolate milk."  Dean frowned.

Cas frowned. "Maybe you need to make me a list, kitten. And are the meat and cheese things tacos?" Cas had to smile at that. Poor Dean was getting a little forgetful since he got pregnant. The doctor said that might happen due to hormone fluctuations.

He finished getting ready while Dean made out his list.

List in hand, he kissed Dean goodbye and went to his interview. It went really well and Cas left encouraged. He'd find out at the end of the week if he'd been chosen for the promotion or not. 

The only problem was that by the end of the week, Cas would be in rut. He carefully explained to his sergeant that he'd have to leave a message with Gabe. He went shopping and got everything on Dean's list, humming as he walked around the store.

Dean stood in the kitchen wiggling around while he stuck his head into the fridge.  He was so hungry.  

"GABE!"  Dean was trying to find the leftovers from the night before.

Gabe came dancing into the kitchen. The radio was turned up loud and a Doors song was on. 

"Yeah, Mama, what up?" He stood moving his hips and looking at Dean with him head in the fridge.

"I NEED MEAT!" Dean whined, shutting the door.  "There's no leftovers! I need meat, something with meat."  Dean snatched the bag in Gabe's hand to see what it was, then reached in to grab a few of the tootsie pops.  All red.

Gabe laughed. "Take it easy Mama, there's meat in the freezer. Give me a bit and I'll fix you something." Gabe took his bag back and popped a tootsie roll in his mouth as he opened the freezer and took out some hamburger to thaw.

"Having mad cravings, huh Mama?"

Dean hopped up on the counter and groaned.  "Red meat, it’s all i can think about."  He unwrapped a tootsie pop, then popped it into his mouth to suck.  "I already miss him... you think he's gunna get the job?"

Gabe plopped the hamburger container in the sink to thaw. He turned to Dean.

"You got it bad, Mamacita. He'll be back soon and you can climb him like a tree then. And yeah, I'm sure he'll get that promotion. He's been in the department for eleven years, and he's a great cop. Hey, he caught you didn't he?" Gabe winked at Dean and patted his knee.

He went back to dancing around the kitchen and singing People Are Strange at the top of his lungs.

Dean snorted, biting into the tootsie pop, sucking around it to get all the hard candy fragments.  

"Haven't you ever wondered who your mate was or what he would be like?"  Dean asked Gabe thoughtfully.

Gabe stopped dancing and looked at Dean. 

"Yeah of course I have. I wonder if he's out there, but I've never even come close to meeting Mr. Right. But really, can you imagine me knocked up? Or worse yet, a parent?"

Gabe looked thoughtful but then just went right back to dancing.

Dean nodded.  "I never thought I would be a parent, to be honest.  And we used protection, so it must have been fate I guess.  I wanna name it Sam... Samuel if a boy and Samantha if a girl."

Gabe nodded at Dean with a sad smile. "That sounds perfect, Mama."

He began to run cold water over the hamburger package to speed up its thawing. 

He turned at Cas opening the front door.

Dean glanced toward the door as he heard it open, then hopped from the counter to run and jump into Castiel's arm, legs wrapping around his waist.  

Kissed were spread all over Castiel's smooth face, and Dean grinned.

Cas had grocery bags in both hands, but dropped them when he saw Dean coming. When Dean jumped on him, he reached and grabbed Dean's ass to help hold him up. He accepted the kisses and then he kissed Dean's mouth tenderly.

"Hey kitten, been good while I was gone? Gabe driving you nuts?"

Dean giggled, the taste of cherry tootsie pop lacing his teeth and lips as he pushed in for another kiss.  

"Nah, he was gunna make me food cause I b... I...."  Dean trailed off, narrowing his eyes, then took a deep whiff of Castiel.  Was this... 

Dean slicked suddenly, Castiel's pheromones being so fucking intoxicating.  He couldn't remove himself from Castiel's neck, licking it and kissing.  

"Rut..."  it was whispered softly.

Cas stood with Dean hanging on him and began to feel hot. He sniffed and scented Dean's slick and his cock rose immediately.

He yelled, "GABE! Rut..." and simply walked to the bedroom. He was not in full rut yet, but it was coming on quickly. His cock rubbed irritatingly against his pants and he was wild to get them off.

He walked to the bed, peeled Dean off him and deposited him on the bed and began to get his clothes off quickly.

He looked at Dean and just said, "Strip."

Dean landed back on the bed with lust glossing over his pretty green eyes.  He had been around alphas in rut before, but his mate was so completely different.  It was as if he could feel the sexual need from Castiel as much as if it were his own.  

Dean stripped his clothing and rolled over in the middle of the bed, pushing his slickened ass into the air, thighs spread and hugged the pillow.  He was part thrilled and part scared all in one.

Cas was pulling off his pants when Dean flipped over and presented to him. He ripped the pants off and growled deep in his throat. His cock was so hard it hurt and he needed his mate... now.

He went behind Dean and sniffed Dean's ass deeply. Dean's slick was running freely and Cas sniffed it. He shot out a tongue and licked Dean deeply, shoving his tongue deep inside, licking and sucking slick.

Then he just reared up on his knees and shoved his cock into Dean hard. He never paused until he was bottomed out and then he just held there. feeling Dean's tightness. He growled again and began to fuck Dean almost brutally but he was controlling himself. He had no desire to hurt Dean or, god forbid, the baby.

He leaned over and bit Dean's shoulder. He didn't break the skin but he did bite hard.  He sniffed up and down Dean's throat and just kept fucking.

Dean moaned out breathlessly when Castiel shoved his face against his ass.  His tongue, fuck that man's tongue was a godsend itself.  Dean moaned out in the utmost pleasure feeling Castiel's tongue.  And the added perk to Dean being pregnant was his body temperature being higher, so the slick and his ass were extra warm.  

Dean cried out when he was thrust into, his face pushed into the pillow to try and muffle his screams as he was fucked like a rag doll. 

There wasn't a single part of his mate's rut he didn't enjoy. 

"Ah yes! Fuh-fuck me Daddy! God yes!"  Dean may have never mated before, but he had been fucked by some very aggressive alphas while he was on the streets, so he actually enjoyed this.

Cas grabbed Dean's waist and used it to hold him in place while Cas thrust in and out of his mate as hard and fast as he could. He growled again. All he could hear in his ears was the chant of "Fuck mate. Breed. Fuck. Fuck." over and over. He bent down and bit Dean's side.

Then he reached up and grabbed a handful of Dean's hair, yanking his head back and just riding Dean as hard as he could. The hand on Dean's side slid down to his ass and he grabbed a handful of Dean's ass hard.

He groaned and felt his knot growing. He already knew just how huge his knot became during ruts and it briefly passed through his mind that he wondered if Dean could take it. But that thought quickly was drowned out by the chant again. All he was, was a cock and the urge to mate.

Dean cried out again when he was bitten.  This was a new side of Castiel he was going to be much more prepared for the next time. 

Dean cried out again in pleasure as his head was yanked back and his ass was manhandled.  Fuck, this was his jam! He didn't bother moving, because he knew Castiel had that covered, but he was able to feel the knot harder than ever before as it bounced off his ass, and the thought of the knot slipping inside him yet again thrilled and scared him all at the same time.  He slicked more the closer he got to his orgasm.

To be honest, Cas had no interest in whether or not Dean came. It was all about him and his needs at this point. He began to feel that familiar tug and he was ready to tie Dean.

He growled louder than ever, pulled back and then just slammed into Dean. His knot resisted at first, but then Dean opened for it and he rammed inside. He felt Dean's ass clamp down and tie them together. 

His orgasm was epic. It was by far the best he'd ever had during a rut and he howled quietly. He still had hold of Dean's hair and ass, but he turned both loose and pushed Dean down to his stomach. Cas laid over him, panting in Dean's ear. After he caught his breath a bit he pulled them onto their sides and kissed Dean's neck.

Dean wasn't really focused on his orgasm either, but the moment the knot popped in, Dean screamed out with a shrill cry, squeezing the pillows together and almost passed out.  

He was in a daze, almost shock as he took the massive knot, not entirely coming to reality until he felt Castiel's lips at his neck.  

Lethargically, Dean lifted his hand to hold Castiel's, and tears had been running down his face, which he didn't even remember starting.

When Cas came to himself and saw that Dean was crying, he was panic stricken. He had hurt Dean, he'd never forgive himself.

"Baby, baby, I'm so sorry, I hurt you. I'll leave as soon as I can pull out, I'm so sorry."

Dean shook his head.  

"No... nonono, don't leave me, please... I’m just... overwhelmed.  Overly sensitive cos of the baby... please."

Cas wanted to just sink into the mattress and disappear.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have tried to rut with you pregnant. What the fuck was I thinking? Oh baby..." Cas just wrapped his arms around Dean and held him. “Please, I'll leave, you're safer without me here."

Cas began to will his knot down, but of course that never worked.

Dean sighed and shook his head.  

"Don't you dare fucking leave me... i can't do this alone."  Dean pressed his hand to his stomach atop Castiel's.  "We will be fine, I've just... never been knotted that big before."  Dean was lying perfectly still, usually he wiggled on his knot.

Cas sighed. "I understand. I should go and rent a hotel room until my rut is over. I never want to hurt you, kitten. Never."

Cas was making plans on how to get to a hotel before his next round hit. It would be close but if he really hurried he could make it. He had gotten himself through ruts before, it was painful but he could do it.

Dean was starting to get angry.  He turned his upper body to grip Castiel's face then slapped him.  

"I said NO!  So what if you stretched me, I don't want you to leave me."  His face was now filled with anger and frustration.

Cas looked into Dean's face after the slap. He was momentarily angry but it passed when he saw the look on Dean's face.

"Okay baby, calm down. We'll get through this then. I'll stay. But listen to me and listen good. If this ever gets to be too much for you, you will tell me, you understand? I will not have you hurt in any way, either physically or emotionally. Do you understand me?" He glared at Dean.

Dean softened his angry glare when Castiel came to his senses, and nodded in agreement to his commands.  

"Yes, Daddy... but don't leave me."  Dean pulled up and kissed Castiel's lips.  "Sammy and I need you."  Dean nuzzled into Castiel's neck.

Cas held Dean and kissed him. He smiled to hear Dean call their baby Sammy. He hummed into Dean's neck and waited out the knot. 

Finally it softened enough for him to pull safely out of Dean, and as soon as he could, he pulled Dean over and into his arms.

"We don't have long, kitten. Are you ready?" He knew himself and the intervals were not long in the beginning of his ruts.

Dean curled into Castiel's arms, kissing him passionately.  He was still very slick, more so than usual, but his body knew how to react to his mate being in heat.  

"Yeah, but I will need some water after this one..."  Dean grinned , running his hand idly down Castiel's chest.

Cas felt it rising in him and his eyes glinted gold. He pushed Dean over on his side and sniffed him deeply. His cock was already hard, aching... He growled, bit Dean lightly on the neck and shoved into his mate.

He began to run in and out of Dean fast and grabbed Dean around his waist. He pressed his hand to Dean's belly, He knew his pup was in there.

Dean gasped again, wrapping his arms around Castiel's, their hands holding his tummy as Castiel pumped in and out.  This time, Dean was prepared, and his head dug into the pillow to expose his neck for his Alpha.  

"Feels.. so good, fuck I love you, Cas..." Dean pushed his ass back while bending a bit to push his belly out to give better access.

Cas struggled to control himself this time but it was so hard. His instincts told him to take Dean hard and breed him. It didn't matter that Dean was already pregnant, it was all hormones and instinct. But he was determined not to hurt Dean any more than he had to.

Cas growled and said in a guttural voice, "I love you too omega. You're mine, you belong to me and no one else may ever have you." He held Dean's belly protectively.

He bit Dean on the neck again but as gently as he could. He rammed in and out of his mate but still, he was aware. He wished he didn't have to knot Dean at all, but of course that was impossible. Plus he doubted Dean would allow that anyway.

He needed this omega more than he ever dreamed it was possible to bond to anyone.

Dean groaned out, "Bite me please... harder!"  Dean pushed his head back against Castiel’s shoulder.  He was huffing with every pump.

Dean's head was laying on Cas' arm. He bent it and held Dean tightly across his chest. He bit down where Dean's neck and shoulder met and bit hard. He broke the skin, not deep but enough to draw a little blood. He sucked on it, wanting to leave a mark that would last. 

His hips were pounding Dean and his knot was swelling. He growled into Dean's ear, "Ready,,, get ready..." He was so close again he could taste it in his mouth.

Dean gasped out when he was bitten, but he loved the feeling, the meaning behind it.  He hoped he was left with a mark just as bad.  He was healthier now than when he was marked as Castiel's mate, so it would heal quicker... but at least he would have it for the duration of the rut plus some.  

"Oh yah baby, Gimme that knot!  Fill me up Big Daddy!  Mmmm!  Claim what's yours!"  This was Dean's way of being ready.

Cas heard Dean's exclamation and that was all it took. He pulled back and thrust in and this time Dean opened for his knot and they tied more easily. He groaned and growled through his orgasm. 

He pulled Dean back against him again and kissed Dean's cheek, his ear, anything he could find. "I love you so much, kitten. I love you..."

He was overwhelmed with love and protectiveness. He put his hand back on Dean's belly and said, "I love you so much, Sammy. Papa loves you."

Dean cried out into a less painful but still slightly burning stretch of his ass moan.  His vision slightly blurred this time and he whimpered into the neck kisses.  He only shed a single tear this time, and reached his upper arm back around Castiel neck with a grin and a giggle at Sammy.  

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"  Dean turned his head to look into Castiel's eyes.

Cas smiled big at Dean. "I want a pup. I don't care what the sex is. What do you want?"

He settled in a little more comfortably to wait out his knot. He was getting a little tired but he imagined that Dean was exhausted. 

"You should try and get some rest, kitten. The next one won't be that far away after my knot goes down." He kissed Dean again.

Dean smiled.  

"I miss my brother, but i kinda want a little girl, that way I can watch you chase prospective dates off with your intimidating badge."  Dean chuckled, turning his upper body so he could get a kiss.  

"I love you."  Dean smiled, then turned back to nuzzle back into Cas, closing his eyes.

Cas held Dean while he slept. He still felt like there were bugs crawling under his skin so he couldn't sleep. His knot went down and he slid out of Dean, then laid on his back and pulled his sleeping mate over to lay partly on him.

He thought about having a daughter. He thought that would be amazing... playing with her, watching her get dressed up, tucking her in at night and reading to her. He preferred not to think about boys around his little girl.

Then he thought about a son. Playing catch, teaching him all the things it took to be a good man, fishing... 

He sighed contentedly. He just wanted a pup.

He became more and more restless. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. He tried his best but it became overwhelming.

Finally growling, He rolled over on top of Dean and grabbed one leg. He pulled it up high in the air and positioned himself. He bent Dean's knee and pushed inside him.

Dean was just about in deep sleep when Castiel rolled him over and pushed inside.  Dean's ass was still very slick from his own juices as well as Castiel's cum that seeped out.  He moaned, realizing it was time and grinned,  touching Castiel's face, and grunted into a whimper while he cried out.

The rut lasted for about four days straight.  Day and night they fucked, Gabriel made sure that Dean remained fed and hydrated if anything for the baby.  Hell, caring for an omega during a rut was almost like caring for a pup on its own.  

By the end of the rut Dean was physically exhausted and Castiel demanded bed rest.  Dean obeyed, and the next few weeks were spent preparing for the more active months of pregnancy.  

Dean was going to be a parent, and the world hadn't come to an end, hell hadn't frozen over, and pigs still hadn't acquired wings.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Dean stared at himself in the mirror with a sigh.  He was FAT.  His breasts were puffy and tender, and his tummy was huge in his eyes.  It was only month three, but the little dramatic sour puss was super sensitive and self conscious.  He had definitely fattened up under Gabriel's care, way more than when he was on cocaine.  You would think as often as he and Castiel had sex however, he would be a twig.

Cas caught Dean looking at himself in the mirror again with a bitch face on. He walked over to his mate and put his arms around  him. Kissing his ear, whispered, "Will you relax? You're beautiful. You were way too thin to start with, and you're just not used to looking healthy. Please, try to see yourself the way I see you."

Cas just wanted Dean to be happy and seeing him so concerned about his weight was troubling. He still needed to gain at least thirty pounds to be healthy and Cas was afraid Dean would stop eating.

"Remember, kitten, You're growing a pup in there. That takes weight to do.”

He turned Dean in his arms and kissed him passionately. At least the sex was still epic.

Dean kissed Castiel back, but pouted and pushed his face into Castiel's chest.  

"I know.  I’m just... fat.  I’m gunna get huge, and then you won’t be able to hug me... and we won’t be able to kiss when we have sex!  What if you want to have sex in a funky position and I can't??? I just wanna keep you pleased, Daddy."  Dean was being melodramatic, but to him, these were legitimate concerns.  Damn hormones.

Cas laughed and pulled Dean closer. 

"Kitten I'll be able to hug you, and kiss you when we're having sex, I promise I will. And I won't want to have sex in a funky position. If you're uncomfortable, we can always have sex spooning and you know I like that position just fine. You always please me, baby. always. Nothing is going to change that. You're having my pup, and that pleases me most of all."

Cas scooped Dean up and carried him bridal style into the living room and sat him on the couch.

"Now, let's watch a movie and make out, you silly omega."

Dean nodded, then slipped his arms around Castiel's neck as he carried him to the living room.  

"Will you get me my blankie and Pooh? And can we watch Robin Hood?  It starts in ten minutes..."  Dean was having a little moment tonight, and he was exhausted and just wanted to cuddle with his Daddy.

Cas smiled down at his love, and said, "Of course baby, Anything else you want?" When Dean shook his head, Cas went and got Dean's favorite blanket, his big stuffed Winnie the Pooh bear and took them back. He laid down behind Dean and pulled the blanket up around them. Dean clutched his bear and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. They waited for the movie to start and Cas kissed Dean on his head. 

Dean had been having these little moments the past few weeks. Cas loved them. He got to take care of his mate just like his emotions told him to. He was totally alpha to his little omega.

Dean was very content... for about five minutes.  

"I am hungry, Daddy, can you make some popcorn and get me some tuna salad from the fridge?  Oh, with my cheetos too please!"  Dean loved dipping cheetos into his tuna salad.

Cas laughed again, and got up and went to the kitchen. Dean was upset about being fat less than thirty minutes ago and now he wanted all the junk food he could think of.

Cas popped some jiffy pop, and got out the tuna salad. It kind of grossed Cas out when Dean dipped his cheetos in the tuna but he wouldn't ever tell Dean that. Just to save himself another trip, he also grabbed a coke.

He juggled all the food and took it back to Dean, who sat cross-legged on the couch and grabbed everything Cas brought.

Cas just smiled and sat down next to his very pregnant mate.

Dean smiled and leaned in for kisses.  

"Thank you, Daddy, here you can hold this and have some."  He handed the bowl of popcorn to Castiel, then popped the bottle of Coca Cola open, taking a very thirsty swig of it.  

"You are the bestest alpha Daddy ever."  Dean smirked, then shoved a cheeto into the tuna, scooping a big chunk into his mouth.

Cas looked away as Dean put the cheeto with tuna to his mouth. Cas sat back and put his arm around Dean and watched the movie. He ate a little popcorn but Dean ate the rest. Cas picked up pooh bear and held it in his lap, idly rubbing the fur on its head.

When the movie was over and the food was gone, it was time for bed. Since Cas got promoted he had to be at work by nine and had to get up early to make sure Dean was happy and settled before he left. Even though he knew Gabe took good care of Dean, he just wasn't comfortable going to work without knowing Dean was settled.

Dean was so full, but not in a purged way.  He was eating for two now, so the hunger was non stop.  

He let Castiel carry him and pooh and his blankie back to the bedroom, and when they had gotten all undressed and ready for bed, Dean laid his head on Castiel's chest, drawing little designs on Castiel's peck with his fingers lightly.  This usually meant he was thinking.

Cas looked down at Dean. "What are you thinking about, little one?" He knew Dean's patterns and this was one of them. He just hoped it wasn't anything sad, bad or upsetting.

Dean stared off into the distance aimlessly for a moment, then lifted his gaze to lock on Castiel's.  His hand shifted from Castiel's chest to his cheek, thumbing his lower lip.  

"I am kinda scared.  I mean..."  Dean propped himself up on his elbow and looked deep into Castiel's eyes.  "I never imagined I would bring a pup into this world, and now that I am, I worry every day if I will be good enough to raise him or her right... what if it hates me like I hate my father..."  Dean sighed, then smirked.  "I know I am not alone, but I just want little Sammy to be raised safe and happy, and to be a good influence.  It would kill me to see our baby grow up to be like me."

Cas just looked at Dean. "Oh baby, you are going to be the best daddy ever. Our pup is gonna love you so much. You're nothing like your father, nothing. And you have got to let go of the past. Dean, you did what you had to do to survive. But now, you are who you were always meant to be. You are good, and funny, and loving and kind... You should be proud of yourself, not ashamed of who you used to be."

Cas put a hand under Dean's chin and looked into his eyes seriously. "You are a good person, kitten and I am so proud that you're my mate. Baby, please. You've got to forgive yourself and let go of the past. For me and for Sammy." Cas kissed Dean and hugged him tightly.

Dean looked so beaten down and sad, but the words, every single one of them made him feel much better.  

Dean nodded into the kiss, and pulled Castiel on top of him, wrapping his thighs around Castiel's waist.  

"I love you so much, Daddy... make love to me, please..."  not that Dean needed it, his libido was always high, but it seemed Dean had become much more intimate being pregnant.

Cas smiled and kissed Dean deeply, He ran his tongue along Dean's bottom lip, signaling him to open his mouth for Cas' tongue. Cas played his tongue around Dean's and then he began to kiss Dean's jaw, then worked his mouth down Dean's throat. He paused and said, "I love you so much my sweet baby...."

Cas then licked over Dean's collarbone and went to his nipples. His breasts were getting bigger and Cas knew they were tender, so he only licked across them and sucked very lightly on them.

Cas was getting hard and he could feel that Dean was too.

Dean opened his mouth for the delicious kisses, moaning into them passionately.  His eyes were closed and he was already in his own little world.  

He tried to catch his breath while Castiel kissed him down the jaw and collarbone, then moaned very needily when Cas licked his nipple.  

"Please Daddy, suck my nipples more!"  Dean panted out into a moan of desperation.

Cas put his mouth to Dean's breast and began to nurse Dean's nipple. He sucked first one, then the other, and then went back to the first one. He sucked harder than he had been comfortable with, but as long as Dean asked him, he would do anything Dean wanted.

After nursing Dean for a bit, he began to kiss his way down Dean's baby bump. He paused and kissed Dean's belly button. He made his way to Dean's cock and took it in his mouth. he held it for a moment and then sucked back up. He ran his hand over Dean's balls while he sucked.

Dean moaned out, his face screaming the pleasure he was feeling as Castiel nursed his nipples.  His cries were some of the most sensual erotic cries he had ever made with Castiel.  

"Fuck that feels amazing, Daddy!"  Dean half whimpered when Castiel moved lower.  That was, until his cock was swallowed.  

Dean arched his back, legs hooking around Castiel's shoulders as Castiel played with his cock.  He was slicking heavily now, wanting it to last, but knowing that Castiel would be inside him soon rather than later.

Cas wanted to take his time. He sucked up and down Dean's cock, running his tongue around the shaft as he did. But he got too needy himself, so he moved off and licked over Dean's balls. He licked Dean's taint a few times and then he moved to Dean's anus. 

The scent of Dean's slick always made Cas just nuts. He put his mouth to Cas' hole and licked all the slick off him that had leaked out. But he wanted more so he shoved his tongue deep inside Dean and sucked slick out of him like it was a banquet.

Dean had a single tear from pleasure roll down the side of his face.  He was completely lost in the lust of the moment.  

"Auh yes!  Daddy, s-so go-good!"  Dean lifted his thighs, reaching down to grab his cock as Castiel began to eat his ass.  "More, Daddy More!"

Cas continued to suck and lick at Dean's ass. He knew how much Dean loved it and he was all about giving his mate pleasure. 

But after a few more minutes he was just too needy. He pulled away from Dean's ass and moved over him. He hiked Dean's legs up on his hips and grabbed his cock. He rubbed it around Dean's opening and then pushed in.

Dean pulled Castiel into sloppy, passionate kisses as he mewled into a moan, loving every inch of that cock that slid in and out.  

His hands wrapped around Castiel's back, kissing him deeply, and dug his nails in deep while he whimpered into his moans.

Cas established a hard rhythm in Dean. He kissed Dean over and over, messy, wet and passionate. He held himself up on his elbows, not wanting to put any pressure on Dean's belly. Groaning at Dean's nails in his back, Cas continued his onslaught.

Dean whimpered with every thrust, sliding his hands up to Castiel's shoulder blades, then started to drag them with every few thrusts.  He couldn't get enough of that cock, and when he was in little space he loved falling asleep on his chest and cock while they knotted.

Cas just thrust in and out, listening to Dean moans. He loved the sounds his mate made, the whimpers, groans and moans were music to him. He just wanted to  please him as much as possible.

Dean's hands on his back gave him shivers. He loved Dean in his little personality. It let Cas be protective, to take care of Dean in ways he never was able to when they first got together. Being Dean's Daddy meant the world to him and he hoped it continued after the pup was born.

"I need... all the life juice, Daddy! Inside me and my mouth..."  Dean panted his plea through moans and grunts, kissing Castiel desperately, tightening his thighs around Castiel's waist while his nails drug lower.  Cas would have a burning back tomorrow, but it was always worth it.  Battle wounds.

Cas knew exactly what 'life juice' meant when Dean was little, It meant both kisses and cum. Cas leaned over and kissed Dean continuously as he pounded into his mate. He felt his balls tighten and his knot grow.

Cas let his knot grow until it was as big as it would get, and then he plunged it into Dean. He loved the feeling of Dean clamping down involuntarily on his cock behind his knot, which tied them. 

He ejaculated over and over, whispering, "There is baby's life juice..."

Dean gasps when Castiel knotted him and quivered around his body.  He smiled, then chuckled lightly as his chest rose and fell dramatically, pulling his hands around to cup Castiel's face.  

"I love you Daddy... it feels so good... hnghhh..."  Dean was such a little cumslut.

Cas smiled and kissed Dean several times. "I love you too, baby. My sweet kitten, so good for me. Daddy loves to fuck his baby."

Cas caught his breath and rolled over, pulling Dean on top of him. "Can Daddy's good boy go to sleep with Daddy tied in him?"

Dean smiled ear to ear, biting his lip with the praise, then found himself on top.  He nodded eagerly to Castiel's question, then leaned in to kiss him deeply.  

Dean sat up and grabbed their covers, pulling them up over them and laid his head on Castiel's chest, his thighs pulled up so that he was straddling Castiel's side on his shins, almost fetal style to keep his cock at a comfortable angle.  

"I love you, Daddy, so much."  Dean kissed Castiel's chest and reached for his blankie, snuggling it close and secure while they fell asleep.

The walls were white, the waiting room was noisy with children, and Dean was a nervous wreck.  He bit at his nail while his legs bopped up and down nervously, Castiel's hand held tight against his chest. 

Hospitals scared the shit out of Dean.

Cas held Dean's hand securely and his other arm was around Dean's shoulders. "It's okay kitten. Nothing bad is going to happen. We'll get to see the baby, won't that be wonderful?"

He looked at Dean's nervous nod, and kissed Dean's head. "Daddy will be right here with you."

Dean had gone into little space as soon as they got to the hospital. Cas knew how frightened Dean was of them. His protective mode had kicked in and he was hovering over Dean every second.

Then a nurse called them into the exam room. Cas stood up and pulled Dean up with him.

"Come on, kitten, It's time and no one is going to hurt you. Daddy promises."

Dean swallowed the dry lump in his throat, then stood with Castiel as he was called back.  There were some adorable pups and toddlers and some very large bellied omegas and he was so nervous, it all swirled around him.  

"Oh k-kay Daddy." Dean took a deep breath, trying to breathe like Castiel taught him with his anxiety.

Cas and Dean went into the exam room behind the tech. She turned and smiled at Dean. "He's very nervous. He gets kind of childish when he's afraid.""

The tech smiled at Dean and took his hand. "No one's going to hurt you sweetie. What I need you to do is to take off all your clothes and put on this gown. Can you do that for me?" She held the gown out to Dean.

Dean looked at the tech like she was going to rip his eyeballs out of his head at first, but as soon as she talked to him and handed him the gown, he nodded and took it, waiting for her to leave before turning back to Castiel.  

"Can we go home?  Pleaseee?"  Dean was trying to get out of the appointment since the moment they got in the car.

Cas sighed. "No, baby, we talked about this. We have to let them take pictures of our pup to make sure it's healthy. It won't hurt and I'll be here every second. Now let's get your clothes off."

Cas helped Dean take off all his clothes with Dean whimpering every step of the way. Finally he was naked and Cas put the gown on him and tied it at the back. He picked Dean up and sat him on the edge of the exam table. 

The tech knocked on the door and then came in. She told Dean to lie down, and helped him lift his legs onto the table. Then she covered him up with a sheet.

She turned to her machine and got things ready. Cas sat in a chair right up against the exam table and held Dean's hand in one hand and ran his other hand over Dean's hair with the other.

Dean was trembling on the table, and he gripped Castiel's hand with a death grip, pulling his knuckle to his mouth.  

"This won't hurt, this won't hurt, this won't hurt."  Dean silently chanted to himself, trying not to puke.  

The tech turned to Dean. She reached and pulled the sheet down to just above Dean's cock. Then she pulled his gown up to just under his nipples, revealing his belly.

She smiled at him and said, "This might be cold." Then she squirted some jelly stuff on his belly. It was cold. She got a wand-like thing and put it in the jelly. Then she began to rub it over Dean's belly.

Some odd looking lines showed up on the TV screen above her machine. She stared at it intently, moving the wand around slowly. 

The suddenly a face appeared on the screen. It was clearly a face with a tiny little finger in its mouth.

Cas gasped. "Is that... Is that our pup?" The tech smiled and said "Yup."

Dean had his eyes shut tight until the jelly was squirted onto his belly.  He watched her hand, shaking even more.  He just did not trust anyone but his Daddy and Sammy.  

Castiel's reaction caused Dean to shift his stare up to the monitor.  The image or a baby burned into his mind's eye, and the tremors settled down, soon, a small tear falling down his cheek.  

"That-thats ins-side my tummy?"  Dean looked up at Castiel, then back at the computer to smile.

Cas was smiling wider than he ever had in his life. He kissed Dean's forehead while never taking his eyes off the screen."

"Yes, baby, That's our pup, inside your tummy. You're growing our baby inside you and that's its face."

The tech smiled at them, and then asked, "Do you want to know the sex?"

Both Cas and Dean nodded furiously. Smiling more, she moved the wand around. Finally she paused over a certain spot.

"It's a girl. It's hard to see but there is the vagina. No penis. It's definitely a girl."

Dean had tears rolling down his face as he pulled Castiel in for a needy kiss.  

"Samantha..." Dean giggled through his tears.  He wished Sam could be there to see it.  He looked back to the tech.  "When will we feel it move?"

The tech smiled at Dean again. She reached out a hand and touched Dean's arm. "You'll feel your pup move sometime after five months."

Cas was so thrilled he was crying silently. He kissed Dean over and over again, whispering, "I love you. I love you so much my sweet baby.."

Dean blushed when he was praised.  The baby carrying a baby.  Hope Castiel was prepared for this.  Good news was, Gabriel would be there to help.  

"I love you too Daddy."  Dean whispered as he looked up at Castiel.  His eyes welled up in tears and he smiled wide.  "I did good?"

Cas laughed and hugged Dean to him. "Oh yes, baby, you did very, very good. I'm so proud of you. You are the best baby in the world. I'm so proud."

Cas felt like his heart would burst, he was so happy and proud. He wasn't worried at all with Dean being little. He knew Dean would take the best care of himself now that he had seen their pup. And he kind of thought that Dean might not be little all the time once Samantha was born.

But even if he was, he would still be an amazing Daddy. There wasn't a doubt in Cas' mind. Dean had been through so much pain in his life, he just needed someone to take care of him for once in his life, and Cas was more than equal to that task.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Dean sighed, sitting in the middle of the nursery.  Castiel had found them a bigger house since the other was just a two bedroom.  His promotion he had been granted gave him a pay raise and he already had good benefits to start.  

The walls were half white and half mauve, it was a pretty color to Dean, but he wanted to add pizazz to it, so he had been in there all day painting flowers here and there, sunshine, and a huge rainbow.  Gabriel helped him a little bit by watching him while he stood on the step stool.  He was four months pregnant now.  

"GABE! I need some water please!"  Dean called out.  He was so tired, and he had been peeing like mad, but Castiel had convinced him to limit himself to one soda per day so that he could stay hydrated.

Cas came home and went straight to the nursery. He knew that's where Dean would be. He spent a lot of time in there now, painting and just sitting. Cas always got reports from Gabe as to how Dean's days went. 

Cas was concerned that Dean needed more sleep. He took a nap every day but he was tired a lot. 

He found Dean sitting in the rocking chair, dozing. Cas sighed and went to his knees in front of Dean. He leaned in and kissed his mate. 

"Baby? Baby wake up, I'm home."

Dean stirred awake, frowning.

"Where’s my water?  Did Gabe bring it to me?"  Dean was holding an empty glass.  Gabriel had brought him the glass he requested but he sucked it up like it was oxygen.  

"Oh, hey baby."  Dean smiled, leaning in to kiss his mate.  He loved Castiel so much, and he always took such good care of him.  He truly was blessed.

"Come on, baby, let's go to the bedroom. You can lay down until dinner, okay? Come on, come with me while I change my clothes."

Cas pulled Dean out of the chair by his hand and led him to the bedroom. When they got there, he made Dean lie down while he stripped off his work clothes, He went in his boxers and sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand over Dean's baby bump.

Dean was showing now, and Cas couldn't keep his hands off Dean's belly. He leaned over and kissed it, whispering, "HI Samantha. Papa loves you. Be good to your Daddy for me."

Then he kissed Dean.

Dean nodded with a smile, and walked into their bedroom, laying down on the bed in his overalls and turtleneck.  His socked feet rubbed together idly while he watched his mate strip and join him to talk to their baby.  Dean giggled.  

"She is gunna be so lucky having you as her Papa."  

"Sammy... I think he is watching over his namesake... her guardian angel."  Dean smiled softly.  He had gotten to the point now that he could talk about his brother without sobbing like a child.

Cas knew that Gabe would call them to dinner, so he crawled onto the bed behind Dean and wrapped his arms around his pregnant mate. 

"Go to sleep for awhile, baby. You need the rest. And yes, I'm sure Sammy is watching over you and Samantha."

Cas sighed. At least Dean could talk about his brother now. It was definitely progress.

Dean smiled and nuzzled back against Castiel.  

"I don't wanna sleep... I had a nap already."  Dean was tired but he was happy to be in Castiel's arms, too.  "I masturbated three times today."  Dean turned his head back to look at Castiel with a blush, biting his lower lip.  "I am insatiable."

Cas laughed out loud. "THREE times? Well baby, then you won't need my services tonight for sure." He kissed Dean on his head.

Dean had been getting hornier by the day the past couple of weeks. Cas couldn't even keep up with him. Gabe had caught him more than once jacking off in the middle of the day and reported to Cas about it. 

Cas told Gabe to leave Dean alone. If he needed it then there was nothing wrong with Dean taking care of himself while Cas was at work. Gabe had just replied that Dean would be lucky to have a cock left by the time he had the pup, at the rate he was going he'd wear it down to a stump.

Dean chuckled when Castiel did, but then he frowned, attempting to flip over to face Castiel, which took way more effort now that he had gained thirty more lbs than before.  

"You better fuck me.  I have been looking forward to it all day." Dean pouted, rubbing the scruff on Castiel's cheek.

Cas sighed, Dean was supposed to be taking a nap. But he couldn't deny Dean anything, least of all sex.

He pulled Dean close and kissed him. He undid the clasp to Dean's overalls and pulled them down in front. He kissed over Dean's jaw and then sat him up to pull the turtleneck over his head and off. Then he moved down and yanked Dean's overalls too his feet and off, tossing them aside. Dean wasn't wearing any underwear, he had pretty much given up on them since he's gained weight.

Cas ran his hands down Dean's shoulder to his breasts and began to rub his hand over one. He moved his mouth down over one breast while his hand caressed the other. He began to suck hard on the nipple. He loved Dean's breasts and they were only going to get bigger.

Dean wasn't exactly meaning sex right then and there, but hey, he wasn't going to complain!  He assisted the removal of his clothing, then spread his thighs for Castiel to lay between.  

"Oh, god!  I love when you suck my nipples."  It was kind of a thing now that he was pregnant.  He could get off just on Castiel nursing his breasts alone.  

Dean's cock hardened as he slicked with a moan, holding the back of Castiel's head.  

"Please please don't stop, Daddy."  Dean slid into a more comfortable position while he sucked at his nipples.

Cas rubbed his cock against Dean's belly as he nursed Dean. He loved those damn breasts and he couldn't wait until he got a taste of Dean's milk out of them. He moved back and forth between them, knowing it drove Dean wild.

He heard Dean's whiny request but he had no intention of stopping, Ever since he had gotten Dean off simply by nursing him. Cas was dying for a repeat performance. He sucked harder and pinched the nipple that wasn't in his mouth with his fingers, rolling the sensitive nipple around between his index finger and thumb.

Cas kept rubbing his cock against Dean for some relief.

Dean lifted his legs up around Castiel, pulling him in closer as he moaned out loudly, biting his lip.  

"That feels so good oh fuck."  Dean's breathing started becoming a bit more erratic, and he dropped his head back.  His nipples were swollen and full, very very sensitive.  "Oh fuck don't stop!  It’s so fu-- fuck!"  Dean closed his eyes and his brow furrowed as his cheeks flushed.  He was getting close to his orgasm, Castiel would be able to tell.

Cas felt Dean's arousal and knew he was close. Cas sucked harder and moved from nipple to nipple quickly.

He was not going to get off just by rubbing his cock against Dean but this was all about making his mate happy. He could forego his own orgasm just to make Dean happy.

Dean bite into his lip harder, tightening the grip on Castiel's hair.  

"I'm gunna cum, Daddy, oh god, shit... suck harder!"  Dean moved his other hand over Castiel's hand, squeezing tight as his panting increased, and he started to loudly cry out,

"Yes!  Daddy, yes!"  Dean's mouth fell open and his balls tightened, cock twitched, and he started to cum hard between them.  "Fuck! Yeah! Oh god Daddy fuck!"  Hid thighs had tightened as well.

Cas felt Dean shoot warm cum in between them and he smiled around a mouth full of Dean's breast. He loved that he made Dean cum again just through sucking his nipples. Pregnancy had its interesting effects.

Cas stopped rubbing himself on Dean. He laid half on Dean, with Dean's thighs wrapped around him and just kissed Dean deeply.

Dean kissed Castiel desperately, shivering with a small tremble from his orgasm.  

"Mnn Daddy more lifejuice, please."  Dean whimpered into the kisses.

Cas kissed Dean deeply, over and over, "Take my life juice, baby, All you need." He loved his little Dean, he was so needy and sweet. Cas put his hands on either side of Dean's face and just kissed him.

Dean kissed Castiel lavishly, wrapping his hands around Castiel's head.  His reddened, swollen nipples grazed against Castiel's chest which made him whimper with a moan.

Cas began to run his hand up and down his throbbing, aching cock while he continued to kiss Dean. He was content to just make himself feel a little better while he gave his mate what he needed. He knew Gabe would be calling them to dinner soon and he didn't have time to jack off, So he just did what felt good while he gave Dean all the 'life juice' he needed.

Dean smiled, knowing Castiel hadn't gotten off yet.  

"Daddy, I wanna fall asleep on your knot tonight..." He meant after dinner and all, of course.

Cas smiled, "Of course, kitten. Daddy would really like that." Cas took his hand off his cock and kissed Dean again. "Time to go eat dinner baby. Come on, let’s get you dressed.

Both of them dressed, they went out and sat down to a wonderful dinner that Gabe made. Gabe had proved himself to be invaluable to Cas. Cas was going to talk to him about staying on after the pup was born. 

Cas smiled at the way Dean ate all of his dinner and asked for seconds.

Dean's appetite had really peaked through the pregnancy.  He still had some unusual cravings from time to time, but for the most part, he was willing to eat anything that didn’t make him nauseous.  Like mushrooms and pudding.  

After Dinner, Dean had stripped himself again and crawled into the bed after peeing for the fifth time since dinner started.  

Dean felt so relaxed, so full, and content, and he wanted to feel the same way in his ass.  He really missed Castiel's knot insatiably every day.  

"Mmm come knot me Daddy."  Dean giggled.

Cas talked to Gabe about staying after they finished dinner. He still was surprised that Gabe had turned out to be such a blessing to them. Gabe agreed to stay, he was looking forward to being the fun uncle.

Cas went into the bedroom to find Dean naked in bed, waiting for him. He smiled and stripped. He crawled into bed next to Dean and pulled Dean on top of him. He began to kiss Dean and he ran his hands down Dean's back to his ass. He gripped an ass cheek in each hand and pulled them apart. 

He whispered into Dean's ear, "Want you to ride me tonight, little one. You want to ride Daddy's big cock?"

Dean slicked the moment he saw Castiel's long, thick, very hard cock.  He giggled as he was pulled atop his Daddy and kissed him so sweet.  

Dean nodded enthusiastically when Castiel prospected him riding that delicious cock.

"Oohhh yes, Daddy, I would love that!"  Dean kissed Castiel again, then pushed himself back up, positioning himself with his feet on the bed in a squat to lower down onto Castiel's cock.  

"Oh!  Daddy! So--so thick and w-warm!"  It had taken Dean's breath away as he bottomed out, then pressing his hands onto Castiel's abdomen, he began a very slow to start rise and fall, trying to find his rhythm with his tummy.  It was different, all the sex they had with his tummy poking out was different.

Cas watched Dean squat over him and then lower himself onto Cas' cock. The sight was so delicious that Cas almost felt like he could pop his knot. He helped Dean raise and lower himself on Cas' cock, finding a rhythm. Dean was still a bit clumsy with his belly growing,

Cas groaned at the feeling of Dean's tight, very slick hole embrace his cock. Dean always felt so good on him, but since he had been pregnant it felt like Dean had gotten tighter. Cas loved the feeling of forcing Dean's tight little anus to open and accept his cock. Taking his knot was even better.

"Ride Daddy's cock, kitten. You feel so good on it. You love Daddy's big cock up your ass, don't you baby?"

Dean moaned with every passing thrust.  With Castiel assisting him, Dean was able to lean back and upright, rolling his hims with the thrusts.  His hands slipped up to his breasts to pinch and tug at his swollen nipples.  He ended with resting a hand on the top of his curved belly, the other resting on Castiel's abdomen for a little more stability.  

"Fuck yes!  I love Daddy' fat cock so much, it feels so good Daddy!"  Dean gasped when his prostate was hit for a moment, tightening his ass around Castiel's ass.  "I need your knot Daddy, so bad I need it, I want it..."

Cas just watched Dean as they fucked. Dean was so beautiful and so erotic the way he rode Cas' cock. Cas watched him pinch his nipples and that alone made his knot swell. He was so close.

Cas grabbed Dean and lifted him up almost off his cock, then he pushed Dean down hard. Dean's ass opened for the knot and then clenched. Cas began to cum and he pulsed cum into Dean over and over. It was so good, Cas groaned out, "Fuck, fuck baby. So good..."

He pulled Dean forward to lie on his chest. He kissed the top of Dean's head as Dean arranged himself to go to sleep with Cas' knot firmly stuck in his ass.

Dean cried out in the utmost pleasure, feeling that knot inside of him drove him crazy but also made him feel so secure.  Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed his chest. He reached behind them and pulled the covers up over them, whimpering into an "I love you Daddy."  Through panted breaths.  "So much."

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed his head again. "Daddy loves you, kitten, You are such a good boy for Daddy.” Cas laid there and listened to Dean fall asleep, felt his even breathing on his chest. He loved this omega more than he ever knew it was possible to love anyone.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Bells jingled, tinsel scattered everywhere all over the floor and the Christmas tree smelled delightful.  Dean was craving eggnog like no other, even if he couldn't have the spiked kind.  He dressed up for the season with a santa hat and and red turtleneck with some plaid sleep pants in red and black and green accents.  He couldn't wear his jeans anymore and it made him sad, but the pajama pants were so comfy.  

Things had been pretty good this far in the pregnancy.  He was five months along, he was tired, pissed almost every hour, his back was killing him and they couldn't even have sex face to face anymore.  He was getting more emotional as well, feeling fat, bloated, grumpy, easy to offend.  But it was the season of Joy, and he was so happy, because this was his first Christmas with his Mate, and the first Christmas since Sammy's death that he felt he could get through without snorting an eightball. 

"CAAAAAS!"  There was a loud scream from the bathroom. Dean was on his knees, arm across the toilet seat and his other arm wrapped around his large belly, shaking violently in pain.  "DADDYY! GABE!"  Dean was sobbing and glaring at the floor.  Blood had splattered around him from his birthing canal.

Cas ran as fast as he could at the sound of Dean screaming. When he got to the bathroom door, he just stood there for a second. All the blood and his mate on the floor struck terror in him.

Gabe followed behind and went to call an ambulance while Cas sat on the floor and held Dean. He listened to his mate's cries and all he could do was make soothing sounds, rub Dean's back and pray.

The ambulance siren was screaming and Cas sat next to Dean, clutching his hand and silently crying.

Dean fell into Castiel's embrace.  He was holding onto Castiel for dear life.  The thought of losing Samantha ripped him apart and he could barely form any sort of coherent words or even form a full sentence.  

"I don't... I don't wanna... lose my baby, I don't... Daddy why, why do I have to lose my baby?!" Dean sobbed harder than he had his entire life.  

Dean was rushed to an exam room with Cas holding desperately onto his hand. A doctor came in and said they needed an ultrasound to see what was happening. The tech came right in and began to run the wand over Dean's belly. Cas just kept holding Dean and saying over and over, "Sammy's gonna be fine, baby. Daddy's here and everything is going to be fine." 

He just prayed he wasn't lying.

Dean had instantly regressed into little space the moment he saw the blood, and he was trembling like a leaf the whole time, tears never stopping.  He refused to look at the machine that had the imaging for the ultrasound, he feared the worse.  The cold hard truth was, being an ex drug addict put him at a higher risk for having a complicated pregnancy, paired with his self neglect he had gone through for years.

The tech finished the ultrasound without saying a word. When she packed up her equipment she simply said she'd give her findings to the doctor and he's be in shortly. 

Cas held on to Dean for dear life. He knew Dean was frightened out of his wits and he was littler than he'd ever been before. Cas just kept telling Dean that "Daddy's right here, I'm not going anywhere. baby. It'll be fine, You'll see. Daddy's here."

When the doctor came in, Cas jumped, he was so tense. 

"Well, Dean, it seems you've developed a condition called placenta previa. Simply put, it means that the placenta has moved low in the uterus. Luckily, it isn't laying directly on the cervix but it is too low. I want you to spend the night in here, and then if everything evens out, you can go home tomorrow. However," and here he looked directly at Cas, "Dean here will have to be on complete bed rest, probably for the duration of the pregnancy. If the placenta stays put, then Dean will be able to give birth normally. But if it moves over the cervix, then we'll have to do a C section. Do you have any questions?"

Cas couldn't think of anything to ask.

Dean looked at the doctor when he finished.  All of his words swam around his head like it was Chinese.  All Dean wanted to know was whether he would lose Sammy or not.  

"Is my baby okay?  Am I going to lose her too??" Dean's tear filled eyes looked up at the doctor as he hid his face into Castiel's chest.  He was still trembling.

Cas nodded to the doctor, who left. Then Cas lifted Dean's head from his chest and said in a very stern voice, "Baby, listen to me. Are you listening?" He waited to see Dean nod.

"Sammy is going to be fine, kitten. Sammy is okay. But you have to do some things to help Sammy, you understand? You have to be a brave Daddy for Sammy. You are going to have to stay in bed. All the time until Sammy comes. You have to do everything Gabe and I tell you to do and that way, Sammy will be fine and she'll come out of your tummy happy and healthy. Now, we have to stay here tonight but tomorrow we'll go home. Then you get in bed and stay there."

Dean was still crying rather moderately as Castiel spoke to him with his serious tone.  Dean nodded, but then he cried harder at having to stay in the hospital.  

"I wanna go home Daddy, I wanna...." He pulled at Castiel's shirt.  "Please don't leave me here alone Daddy, don't leave me alone!" He was almost about to have a panic attack.

Cas grabbed Dean in a tight hug. "I am NOT going to leave you kitten. I would never leave you here alone, Never. Daddy'll be right here with you every second. There is nothing to be afraid of baby. I won't let anything bad happen. Now breathe, baby. Just breathe. We're fine. I swear, we are fine."

Dean nodded into Castiel's chest as he continued to cry. 

Dean cried through the night, even as he was put into ICU for observation.  Castiel remained with him through the night, lying next to him and holding him the entire time.  Dean eventually wore himself out and fell asleep with his head buried into Castiel's shirt, his fist still firmly gripping the material. 

Dean did not do well with hospitals, and given this was his first pregnancy, everything scared him.  Blood, pain, the fear of losing the baby, disappointing his mate, feeling worthless that he can't even carry a pup correctly, it all swam around in his head to taunt him.  Fear was a triggering regression into little space through this pregnancy ever since he had conceived Samantha.  

Dean stirred awake, his head still buried into Castiel's chest as the light from outside shone into the room.  He wiped his eye, and groaned.  He had a rough night.  A couple of times there were spasms of pain in his abdomen that woke him, but Castiel as always was able to calm him down, minus the one time he had to pee and Dean woke up alone and petrified.  Dean was completely exhausted at this point, and the Doctor hadn't come in just yet to talk to them.

It was a long, emotional night for them both. Cas was exhausted, he hadn't slept a wink all night. He needed to be awake for Dean, who kept waking up frightened or in pain. And the one time Cas had to pee, Dean woke up alone and terrified, and it had taken him a half an hour to calm Dean down.

Cas had called Gabe on the phone as soon as they were taken to a room and told him what was going on. Gabe assured Cas that he could handle this and take care of Dean while Cas worked.

Cas waited with Dean for the doctor. When he arrived, he felt Dean's abdomen and looked at the chart for his vitals and how he had done during the night. Finally he told them that Dean could go home. They needed to arrange for home visits from a physician's assistant once a week to check on how Dean was doing, and if there was any more bleeding or severe pain they should call an ambulance right away.

Cas gathered up everything for Dean and called a cab to take them home. Dean sat in a wheelchair until the cab arrived and Cas lifted him in. When they got home, Cas carried Dean to their bed.

Dean felt so relieved to be home.  He was so exhausted, but finally he was out of that scary hospital. As soon as Dean's head hit their cool, soft, fluffy pillows, he smiled, getting comfy on his side with a huge sigh.  

"Cuddle me?" Dean asked weakly, hoping that Castiel would slide into bed and hold him from behind.  They could both use the rest.

Cas stripped out of his clothes and pulled on a pair of sleep pants, He climbed into the bed behind Dean and spooned up against him. Cas wrapped his arms tightly around his little mate and put his head against Dean's shoulders.

"Go to sleep for Daddy, baby. We're both tired and we need a nap." Cas was asleep in minutes.

Dean was finally able to drift to sleep being in Castiel's arms.  

The next day, Dean flipped lazily through a magazine Gabe handed him, but he sipped his glass of eggnog constantly, so thirsty.  

"Baby I am so bored!  And I can't see the tree from here, and this suuuuuucks!" Dean whined out to Castiel.  He hadn't even been on bed rest for twenty four hours and it was already driving him crazy.

Cas heard the tenth complaint that Dean had in the past fifteen minutes. He was consulting with Gabe about the best way to handle all this. Gabe told him that Cas could carry Dean to the couch, and he could spend some time there, as long as he stayed put.

So Cas went and got Dean, carried him to the couch and issued a stern warning about staying there and not even swinging his legs over the side. Then he went and got himself  a cup of coffee to soothe his frazzled nerves, It was going to be a long four months.

Dean was glad to at least be out of the bedroom, but he sensed Castiel's nerves.  It made him shut down and he nodded, folded his arms and curled up into the back of the couch.  He was so super sensitive emotionally, and to think that Castiel was annoyed with him made his feelings get hurt and hard.  The waterworks came back, but he made no noise, he refused to, so Castiel wouldn't know until he looked at his face, which was currently pushed into the back of the couch.

Cas came out of the kitchen with his cup of coffee and looked at Dean all curled up with his face against the back of the couch. He knew something was wrong.

He got on his knees next to Dean's head. "Kitten, what's wrong? Tell me what is wrong, please." He sensed he'd one something wrong but wasn't sure what.

Dean pulled his shoulder up against his ear and pushed his face further away.  

"I'm fine.  Don't worry about it."  Dean didn't even sound like he was crying.  But he was totally butthurt.

Sighing, Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong right now, Dean." Cas was afraid that Dean was having pain or something physical. He was tired and he just wanted Dean to be as comfortable as possible, as happy as possible and it all seemed sort of insurmountable to Cas right now,.

He waited for Dean to respond.

Dean snapped, "NOTHING is wrong! I am fucking peachy." Little space was clearly gone, and he felt like nothing but a nuisance.

Cas was shocked. Dean had never yelled at him before. He didn't know what to do. Gabe came up to him and signaled for him to move over. Cas stood up and grabbed his coffee cup and went back to the kitchen.

Gabe sat at the foot of the couch. He offered Dean a sucker, and he crunched one himself. "You know, Dean, Cas is scared too. He loves you more than anything in the universe and he's scared he's going to lose you. And he's afraid he's going to lose Sammy too. You aren't going to lose the pup but it's scary as fuck, I know. You just need to cut Cas some slack. He is tired and frightened and doesn't know how to fix this, He thinks as your Alpha it falls to him to make everything right, and when he can't he feels lost." 

Gabe stood up and went to the kitchen to get Dean something to drink.

Dean was silent when Gabe sat to talk to him.  Emotions were so high at the moment between everyone, and the truth was, Castiel and Dean were very fortunate to have Gabriel in the house.  Gabriel was like that neutral ground that kept them both grounded and smacked sense into them when needed.  

When Gabriel left, Dean started to cry, but this time it was very audibly obvious, and would be able to be heard from the kitchen.  He tried to curl into the fetal position as much as he could.  He felt like a jerk, but he was so scared and felt so alone with his situation when the truth was, and he now realized, he wasn't alone.  Samantha was as much Castiel's baby as she was his.

Cas came out the second he heard Dean crying. He went and knelt down next to him again and put his arms around his omega. "Oh baby, it's fine. We're all going to be fine, Sammy is fine. Please don't cry, I love you so much and I'll never let anything bad happen to you again. Remember? I promised you."

Cas just prayed that what he was saying was true. If anything happened to Sammy, Dean would never trust him again and that would kill him, He couldn't lose his pup and his mate, he just couldn't.

Dean had a time doing so, but he rolled over to his other side on the couch to wrap his arms around Castiel as he sobbed into his neck.  

"I am so sorry for being a bitch!" That... was what he was actually crying about this time.

Cas held Dean to him. He was crying too, he discovered.

"Oh baby, you aren't a bitch. You're just tired and scared. I know you don't mean it. We'll get through this and then we'll have Sammy and we'll be so happy then. We just have to hang on."

Dean nodded. 

"I need you, please hold me, please." He didn't care if Castiel had to carry him back into the bedroom, he just wanted to be close to him.

Cas picked Dean up and carried him to the bed. He laid him down and then laid next to him, He pulled Dean partially on his chest and wrapped his arms securely around his mate. He just sighed and held him. 

"I love you more than life, Dean Novak."

Dean sniffled as he laid next to his mate, clinging to him tight.  Hearing that last line, Dean frowned, then looked up at Castiel.  

"You mean you want..." Dean was blown away.

Cas smiled at Dean. "I was saving it for a surprise, but I think it's a good time now. Dean, I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

Dean's eyes filled with tears again, and he nodded his head, not really able to speak, so instead he kissed Castiel, very very passionately.

Cas was so happy. He really wanted to marry Dean before the pup came. He had a million things to arrange, with Dean on bed rest. 

But the only thing that mattered to him at this moment was Dean, and the kiss. He pulled Dean closer to him and kissed back. He ran his hands down Dean's sides and let them rest on Dean's ass.

They had been given a green light to have sex, as long as it was gentle. And that was all Cas wanted right now... to make love to his mate.

Dean started to push his pants down under the covers, then broke the kiss to pull his shirt off, throwing it to the side.  Climbing on top of Castiel, he looked down at him with love in his eyes.  Softly he smiled, then he scooted back, grabbing Castiel's hands to pull him up to sit up.  

"I wanna sit on your cock while you suck my nipples, please..." Dean whispered against Castiel's lips, then lifted up. He reached back to grab Castiel's cock, and aimed it at his now slick coated entrance.

Cas helped Dean get into position and then lifted him up until he was over Cas' cock. He lifted Dean up and the lowered Dean onto his cock. It felt so amazing, feeling Dean's tight hole open up and accept him. He groaned.

Then he sat up, wrapping his arms around Dean's back and took a breast into his mouth. Dean's breasts were getting bigger all the time and they were so good in Cas' mouth. Cas began to nurse Dean. He sucked as hard as he could. He alternated between nipples and gave equal time to each of them.

He thrust up into Dean gently as he nursed. He didn't need much movement, it still felt incredible to be inside his mate.

Dean moaned out very erotically as he lowered down on Castiel's cock.  He sometimes just loved feeling himself full, if nothing else.  This was what got them into the predicament they were in to begin with, but it was still so insatiably addictive.  

"Ah fuck I love you Daddy." Dean moaned breathlessly.  He moved his hips a little bit to create a little friction, but he was focused on watching Castiel nurse his nipples.  It felt amazing, Castiel's tongue lashing across the swollen, sensitive flesh.

Cas moaned around Dean's breast as Dean began to move just a little. It was enough. Cas just wanted to feel himself inside Dean.

He continued to suck Dean passionately. He loved Dean's breasts and the way they filled his mouth. He adored the nipples, the hard thimbles in his mouth. Before Dean got pregnant they were just marbles in his mouth but now they were the size of thimbles or even bigger. Nursing them gave Cas such pleasure. He could barely wait for his first taste of milk from them. He was just glad he got a turn before the pup came.

Dean gasped out with a hard swallow, biting his lip.  Castiel really had begun to worship Dean's breasts, and Dean got off on seeing Castiel nurse on them.  It was such an erotic feeling, and even the thought of Castiel actually getting milk out of them in the next couple of months really really made him horny, and he had absolutely no idea why.  

"Mnnn yeah, feels so good Daddy, I love when you play with your kitty's nipples..."  he giggled, wrapping his arms around Castiel's head and shoulder as he licked and sucked.  Things were going to be okay...

 


	16. Chapter 16

Dean flushed the toilet.  That was the twentieth time he had peed that day, he counted.  Washing his hands in the sink, he heaved a heavy breath of air out of his lungs and pushed his hair out of his face.  Samantha was just like her namesake predecessor, that was for damn sure.  Very strong, very active and wanted to keep Dean up at all hours of the night having to pee like he was just an endless source of H2O.  This meant, he had to drink even more water to keep up.  Dean waddled back into the bedroom, smiling as he saw Castiel still laying in the bed.  

"She's killing me.  Sometimes I think she has a personal vendetta against my bladder."  Dean sat on the bed, scooting back up against the headboard, resting one hand on top, and the other on the bottom of his belly.  "You should talk to her, Gabe told me it's good for the babies to hear their father’s pre-birth.  It creates an attachment or some shit."  Dean chuckled.  His memory was hit or miss these days.

Grinning. Cas laid his head beside Dean's very large belly. He put one hand on the other side of it. 

"Hey Sammy, it's your papa. I love you my little girl. You are being so good for your daddy and I'm very proud of yo..."

The baby kicked Cas right in the head. He looked up at Dean with  a huge smile on his face. "She knows my voice! Watch."

Cas leaned down and said, "Hey Sammy. Are you my little princess? Are you papa's little princess?" And the baby kicked him again. 

Cas couldn't have been more thrilled if he had found a million dollars in the mailbox addressed to him.

He kissed Dean. "I love you baby, so much. You're doing such a good job and I'm so proud of you."

Dean giggled like crazy when Sammy kicked Castiel in the head, not once, but twice.  

"She knows you, or she wants you to get off and away from her Daddy."  Dean smiled, pulling him in for a sweet, passionate kiss, then broke with a grin.  "I just want you to know, it is awkward as hell feeling your cock inside of me when she is kicking me inside and flipping around, but I want you to touch me all over, I need to feel you from my breasts to my toes..."  Dean smirked, biting his lip.

Cas kissed Dean back. "Oh maybe she knows I'm fucking her Daddy." Cas chuckled. "I can see where it might feel a bit crowded in there, with her and my cock." He kissed Dean again. 

"But I always want to touch you all over, kitten. From your breasts," and here he fondled them, cupping them with his hands, "to your toes." And he ran his hand down Dean's body, down his legs and tickled his toes. He moved down and took Dean's big toe in his mouth and sucked on it.

Dean giggled.  Castiel was always so sweet.  

"Well, your cock is pretty fucking big, I suppose I would tell it to get out of the w-way, as well."  Dean moaned and caught his breath when Castiel fondled his breasts.  He grinned when Castiel suckled his toe, then bit his lip as he slicked.

Cas scented Dean's slick and his cock began to fill. He moved back up and grabbed Dean's face and kissed him. His hands went back to Dean's oh, so erotic breasts, he knew that would really get Dean going.

He reached and pulled Dean's T shirt over his head and went straight to Dean's breasts, He sucked on them hard, just the way that drove Dean nuts. But then he broke away and pulled Dan's pants off. He bent over and licked slick from Dean, then went back to the breasts.

"Better tell Sammy to get ready, Papa's cock is coming in again."

Dean grinned wide, knowing that Castiel wouldn't be able to hold back now.  He helped remove his clothing, and then spread his thighs.  His breasts were so swollen now at six months pregnant, much more sensitive, and he moaned out, his cock hardening quick as Castiel nursed from his breasts.  Dean giggled.

"Hold on baby girl, cause Papa is about to take Daddy for a ride." Dean was grinning from ear to ear as he spread his legs wide, welcoming Castiel's cock.

Cas turned Dean just a little towards his side to take pressure off his belly. He lifted one of Dean's legs and put it on his shoulder, leaving the other leg on the bed. He pushed his cock into Dean slowly. they were supposed to take it easy and he really didn't want to get Sammy all stirred up.

When he was in all the way, he began so fuck Dean slowly, establishing an easy rhythm. But then he bent forward and took a breast into his mouth, nursing the nipple hard.

Dean gasped and groaned out as he frowned in pleasure.  The slow, rhythmic  pace that Castiel had picked up caused chills to spread all over Dean's body.  

"Hmnnnn baby, that feels so good.  I could lay here forever while you fuck me like this."  Dean slipped his hand down to take a firm grip on his own cock, squeezing then slowly stroking it to match Castiel's motion. His other arm wrapped around the back of Castiel's head while he nursed as well.

Cas was growing to like the slower pace they had established since told to take it easier. It made everything last so much longer. Cas just felt the drag of his cock pulling and pushing against Dean's anus and how fucking hot it was inside him since he got pregnant. 

He continued to nurse. he could only reach one breast so he used his hand on the other one, pinching and playing with the nipple. It was so good. His knot was swelling.

Dean closed his eyes with a smile.  He was actually glowing.  Things were so good in their life.  They had a nice house, a pup on the way and their sex was still fantastic even six months in.  

"Mnnn slow down baby, I wanna feel you as long as I can, please."  Dean smiled, blushing as he opened his eyes to watch Castiel nurse.  It was so erotic, and Samantha was kicking at any and all contact Castiel made against Dean's belly.  Dean chuckled at the feeling. 

"You're in her bubble, Papa."  Dean bit his lip again, gasping as Castiel hit his prostate just right for a couple of pumps.

Cas slowed down even more. He was just fucking Dean in a very lazy way now. It felt fantastic... He wanted it to last for hours if it could.

He nursed hard at Dean's breast, knowing this is what got him off these days. Cas loved this too and hoped that Dean's breasts continued to be this sensitive long after Sammy was born.

He could feel Sammy kicking and moving around with every thrust into Dean. He popped his mouth off the breast and just said, "Sorry baby, but Papa needs to be inside your Daddy too."

Dean grinned, sliding his hands into Castiel's hair while he nursed.  

"Ah, jesus, I love you so much Daddy.  You fuck me so good." Dean chuckled at Castiel's comment to their daughter.  "She'll live, she may be cranky, but she'll live."  Dean dropped his head back to moan softly with a short gasp. Castiel had angled himself just right and it hit his prostate head on, causing Dean to tighten around Castiel's cock.

Cas just kept up the slow, easy rhythm, and he made sure he hit Dean's prostate with every thrust. He wanted to make Dean happy, as happy as it was possible to. He smiled, even as he nursed Dean, at Dean's comment about Sammy living with Cas fucking his Daddy.

Cas was getting his knot, though, slow fuck or not. He was going to need to tie Dean soon.

Dean cried out so soft and angelic with the continuous badgering of his prostate, which kept his ass tight around Castiel's cock.  

"Mnn fuck, knot me Daddy, please..."  Dean pulled his leg from Castiel's chest, laying it over his other, and readied himself for Castiel to spoon him.  It was his favorite knotting position since he could not lay on his chest face first.  He continued to stroke his cock slowly, waiting for that knot to cum.

Cas couldn't wait any more. When Dean turned on his side, Cas grabbed Dean's hip and steadied him, pulled back and forced in. His knot popped into Dean and he began to cum. 

With the long, slow fuck, he came harder than he had in a long time. He filled Dean with his hot cum, his knot twitching and his groans got loud.

When he finally finished, he pulled Dean closer and put one hand on Dean's belly. "I love you so much, kitten, You and Sammy. are my world,"

Dean moaned out into a louder cry as well, his own cock twitching then releasing his own sticky ness onto the bed sheet as he was knotted.  

"Oh, Daddy, we love you too!"  Dean turned his head back to kiss his hubby-to-be passionately. , slipping his fingers in between Castiel’s over his smooth tummy.  Sammy started to kick, and Dean started to giggle again.  "She is gunna pay us back in the future, you know this right?"

Cas laughed at Dean's warning. "Oh yeah, kitten, she's gonna keep us up all night and throw up on us and we're going to love every second of it."

Cas settled back to wait out his knot, and while he did he kissed Dean's neck and ran his hand over Dean's big belly. He was so content.

Dean grumbled as he tried to fit into his favorite pair of pajama pants.  The only way he could wear them is by them lying directly under his stomach and Dean hated the way that felt.  

"Daddy! Damnit, this sucks so much, they won't fit!"  Dean shoved them off and huffed.  "FUCK IT!  I am going naked today." He was set on that decision, ripping his shirt off to toss to the floor and sprawled out on the bed, miserable.  He was big as a house, there was a weird line down his belly, his belly button went from an innie to an outie, and he had to pee like every five minutes.

Cas went to the bedroom to see what was upsetting Dean. He almost got the T shirt in the face.

"Baby, we can get you bigger clothes. I'll go shopping tomorrow.. But yeah, go naked. You'll be a lot more comfortable and I get to see you naked. I love this idea."

He crawled up on the bed and pulled Dean into his arms. "Relax kitten, you're beautiful." He kissed Dean's face. "Let me bring you something to eat."

Dean hugged Castiel tight, smiling at the compliment.  

"Thank you, I want to always be pretty for you Daddy." Dean smirked, then nodded in agreement to the food.  All he wanted to do was eat.  "Cheetos and tuna! And three pickles, and some pie!"  Dean smiled.  He had developed a fondness for warm apple pie, and it kept Gabriel busy in the kitchen every few days baking pie.

Cas grinned. He knew Dean was going to need some antacid after all that. He crawled back off the bed and went to the kitchen to get Dean's food.

Gabe was in the kitchen, waiting on the latest pie to cool. "Hey Cassie, how's our favorite diva today? Believe I heard him pitching a teeny fit?"

Cas laughed, "Just over his clothes not fitting. I'll get him some more things tomorrow on my lunch hour. Is the pie almost ready?"

He gathered the food, put it all on a tray and carried it to Dean.

Dean laid on his side in the bed, and stretched the entire length of his body in one go, much like a cat, then recoiled lazily, resting his hand on his tummy.  He suddenly had a realization... he couldn’t see his cock anymore.  He had gotten that huge. 

"Dadddddy come gimme life juiceeeee!" Dean whined.

Cas dame back in the with tray of food, and smiled at Dean. He sat the tray down and sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned over and kissed Dean.

"Here you are baby. Life juice for you, all you need." He let Dean kiss him as much as he needed to. Cas wondered what had caused Dean to regress, though.

Dean grinned and kissed Castiel back very sweetly, then he pulled back, glancing at the tray.  

"Daddy..."  Dean sounded curious.

Cas smiled at Dean. "What is it kitten? Did Daddy forget something?"

Dean shook his head no.  

"Need you to help me with something."  He bit his lip.

Cas was curious. "Of course, baby, Anything. What do you need Daddy's help with?"

Dean got bashful.  "I can't find my peepee, it's hiding! Can you find it for me?"  Dean grinned. He was feeling playful.  Being in this bed all day felt like timeout.

Cas laughed a belly laugh. "Sure, baby, I know right where it is."

Cas grabbed Dean's cock and moved it around a little. "It's down here, under Sammy. You just can't see it because Sammy made your tummy so big.

Cas rubbed his thumb along the shaft.

Dean spread his thighs, catching a quick breathy moan after Castiel started rubbing his shaft.  

"Oh good, cause I was scared maybe it fell off!" Dean giggled.  He loved being touched anywhere by his mate, especially his cock.  Not many omegas were that lucky.

Cas rubbed until Dean was hard. "Oh it can't fall off, baby, It's attached really good. Just like these are." Cas lifted Dean's balls in his other hand.

He loved the reaction he got. He leaned over and licked over the head of Dean's cock, then he put his mouth over it and sucked all the way down. Dean had a fairly typical omega cock, small. Cas could easily deepthroat it.

Dean smirked, blushing.  

"Ooooh Daddy, that f-feels so good!  Hnghhh..."  Dean dropped his head back, sliding both hands over both of his swollen nipples, squeezing his breasts firmly, crying out when Castiel took his cock into his mouth. He was the luckiest omega ever and he knew it.

Cas ran his mouth up and down Dean's cock, loving the feel of it in his mouth. It was silky but hard, and tasted of Dean. He could scent Dean's slick and it was so arousing. Cas moaned around Dean's cock. 

Cas wanted Dean to feel wonderful, to feel treasured. Cas adored this nutty omega and all he wanted in the world was to make Dean happy. He kept up the suction and went to the root every time. He fondled Dean's balls with the hand that he wasn't leaning on.

Dean caught his breath in his throat again, moaning louder as Castiel bobbed his head over his cock.

Cas kept up a steady rhythm. He could tell Dean was getting close, so he sped up a little. He wanted to taste Dean, to suck him dry. Cas swirled his tongue around the head and stuck his tongue into the slit. He hummed going back down, he was giving it everything he had.

Dean whimpered when Castiel sped up, and his cock throbbed so hard in Castiel's mouth, that all it took was for Castiel to tongue his slit and squeeze his balls.  They tightened, and Dan gasped, yelling out, orgasming loudly.  

"DADDY! FUCKKKKK DADDYYYYY!"  Dean tried to gasp for air as his cock erupted into Castiel's mouth.  His thighs were quivering, and he whimpered and mewled.

Cas pulled back and just kept the head of Dean's cock in his mouth. Dean came and filled his mouth with warm, salty cum. Cas swallowed it all and nursed the head to get every drop. He loved the reaction he got out of Dean. 

Smiling, he popped his mouth off of Dean and said, "See baby? Your peepee is just fine." He moved up and kissed Dean a lot.

Dean moaned softly, very content after his orgasm.  He was smiling ear to ear as Castiel kissed him, hands still squeezing his breasts.

Cas was kissing Dean when suddenly, a warm stream of liquid hit in him the chest. Started he looked down and some whitish liquid was running down his chest. He looked at Dean and then at Dean's breasts. The same liquid was dripping from his nipple.

Cas knew exactly what had happened, and he plastered his mouth to Dean's breast. He nursed with a vengeance and tasted the result. It had an interesting taste, but the sheer eroticism of this make his cock spring to life as he nursed.

Dean's milk was in and Cas got to nurse him.

Dean widened his eyes wet he felt something wet, then looked up at Castiel who looked like he was starving suddenly.  He gasped, that wonderful feeling of Castiel's mouth on his nipple nursing.  

"Oh, fuck! That, oh fuck!"  Dean slicked heavily when Castiel nursed him.

Cas was working out in his head the best position to fuck Dean and still nurse while he sucked Dean's breast feverously. He switched from breast to breast, giving Dean the best experience he could. 

Finally he turned Dean's hips and legs to the side and slid his cock into Dean's very slick hole. He never let go of the breast for a second, just started fucking Dean slowly. He felt like he could pop his knot in moments, he was so turned on.

Dean grunted out a moan with Castiel sliding inside.  The feeling of the milk leaving his breast into Castiel's mouth, even knowing he was drinking his milk his body produced was very erotic to Dean as well.  

"Feels so good, Daddy... my nipples are all yours and Samantha's... mmmnnnn!"

Cas moaned around Dean's breast. He sucked hard, knowing that Dean loved it.  He fucked Dean slowly, carefully, as they were told to do. It was wonderful, amazing... to be inside Dean and getting milk from his breast at the same time.

Finally Dean's milk slowed and stopped. It was the first time. after all, and Dean wasn't producing an unlimited supply yet. Cas continued to nurse, but took his mouth away long enough to say, "What a good baby you are for Daddy. Making milk for Sammy and I. I'm so proud of you."

He went back to suckling because Dean loved it, and he sped up his rhythm inside Dean just a little. Sammy was kicking furiously again. Cas didn't know if it meant Sammy loved it when he fucked Dean or she hated it.

Dean whimpered when his breasts stopped lactating.  He reached up to pull Castiel in a kiss and moaned out.  "Fuck me harder, please, just a little..."  Dean kept a firm grip around Castiel's head, holding their foreheads together so they could share their intimacy.  Dean whispered against his mate's lips, "I love you so much Daddy!"

Cas increased his speed again just a touch, and thrust harder into Dean. He kissed his mate over and over again, never getting enough. "Oh baby, I love you too. So much. More than anything in the world." He could feel his knot beginning to form.

Dean blushed with happy tears running down his face.  Never in a million years did he ever imagine he would be laying in bed six months pregnant, being made love to by his matched mate.  This was one of those moments he would never forget and would cherish forever.  

"Auh yes, Daddy!  Just like that! Don't stop please!"  Dean begged, needing that friction inside which caused him to breathe heavier and whimper.

Cas kept up the speed, loving the drag of Dean's anus on his cock. Dean was still tight and that was just an amazement to Cas. He was so lucky to have Dean and he knew it. he knew of alphas who had omegas who weren't that into sex. He got one who was kinky and needy and absolutely incredible in bed.

His knot swelled and he needed to tie Dean so bad. He whispered, "Are you ready baby?"

Dean arched his back, popping his ass out for Castiel to knot.  

"Mnn yes Daddy! Please!"  Dean prepped for the oncoming knot, breathing as steady as he could and relaxing.

Cas slid his hands down to Dean's hips to steady him. He pulled back and thrust , feeling Dean's hole stretching for his knot and then he was in. Dean's anus tightened around him like a clamp, and Cas came. He shot over and over, filling Dean. He threw his head back and just growled.

Dean gasped and cried out loudly when Castiel slipped his knot in.  He was so slick tonight it took minimal effort, but it still stretched him.  Castiel's knot still felt so amazing even after all this time.  Dean pulled Castiel's hand to his belly to interlock his fingers, then pulled their hands to his mouth, kissing Castiel's fingers gingerly, one by one.

Cas leaned over and spread kisses all over Dean's huge belly while Dean kissed his fingers. Then he moved up and kissed Dean's face all over. 

He spooned behind Dean and pulled him close. He kissed Dean's neck and wrapped his arm over Dean's belly and felt Sammy kicking. 

He was in absolute bliss. His mate had a belly full of his pup and  breasts full of milk. He whispered in Dean's ear, "I love you, kitten, and I'm so proud of you."

Dean blushed and smiled from ear to ear.  Making Castiel proud was now his life's purpose, and hearing just how proud Castiel was made him very happy.  

"Thank you, Daddy.  You woke Sammy up, she won't stop kicking me in the gut."  He giggled.

Cas snuggled his head in between Dean's shoulder blades and signed in contentment. He chuckled when Dean said that he had woken Sammy up. It was probably true. Cas pressed his hand firmly on Dean's belly and said, "Sammy you give your Daddy a break. He needs to rest."

Dean smiled, closing his eyes.  Only three more months left, and while half of Dean was ready to pop the pup out so he could be a supermodel porn star again, the other half wished it would last forever.  He began to doze off to sleep, feeling content, safe, warm and complete.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Dean stared at himself in the floor length mirror of their bedroom, staring at the dress that Gabe had made for him.  Tears welled up in his eyes, and he started to sob.  All Gabe wanted to do was find out if he needed to make any last adjustments and if Dean was pleased with the outcome.

Gabe was afraid for a moment that Dean hated it. But when he walked up to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder. Dean sobbed out that he loved it and it was just so beautiful.

Gabe was really relieved. He had worked hard on that dress. He knew that it would be a sad thing if Dean didn't feel like the most beautiful omega to ever get married, even though he was huge with a pup and had to get married in bed.

"Hey, Dean-o. you look amazing. You are going to be the most beautiful bride ever. He hugged Dean and Sammy kicked him. He laughed, 

"See, even Sammy agrees." Gabe helped Dean out of the dress, which seemed to fit perfectly and took it to hang it up in his room. 

"Bad luck for the groom to see the wedding dress beforehand, kiddo." he said over his shoulder as he left the room.

Cas was really busy preparing for the wedding. He wanted it to be everything Dean deserved, even though he was stuck in a bed and big as a house. 

Cas arranged for the bedroom to be filled with flowers. He was having material draped with cloth flowers all around the room. And he had a Justice of the Peace to come in and perform the ceremony.

But the thing he was most proud of were the rings. He had chosen the most beautiful bands he could find, and had them engraved, He just hoped that Dean loved what he had had the jeweler engrave in them.

Dean sat back in the bed and sighed, smiling at Gabe.  But before he exited, he tried to catch him.

"Gabe..."  Dean was so tired and ready for a nap.  The wedding was tomorrow, and he was a mixture of excitement and pure exhaustion.

Gabe stopped and turned around, dress draped over his arm.

"Yeah, Dean bean? What do you need?"

"Thank you.  For everything.  I know I am not an easy person to live with... but I appreciate everything.  And this baby is kicking me hard as hell right now, could you bring me some water, please?"  Dean looked like he had heartburn.

Gabe grinned. "Sure thing, kiddo. You look like you could use some antacid too. Gotta take good care of the bride, after all."

Gabe put the dress away and went for water and an antacid for Dean. He had to admit, he loved that crazy omega.

Dean nodded and half chuckled, growling under his breath.  Now that they were done with the dress and it was out away, Castiel would be allowed to come cuddle him.

Cas heard Gabe go into the kitchen so he walked in and asked if they were done. Gabe assured him that they were, and asked Cas to take the glass of water and antacid to Dean.

Cas grabbed them and headed to the bedroom. He sat the water down on the bedside table and made Dean take a teaspoon of the antacid. He sat that down too, and crawled into bed next to Dean. He gathered Dean into his arms and kissed his forehead.

"How are you doing baby?"

Dean smiled at Castiel warmly, and after he took the antacid, he chased it with a deep chug of the icey cold water, snuggling up to Castiel.  

"She's doing somersaults, and I am great.  Gabe made the most beautiful dress.  I have never seen anything like it."  He blushed, imagining Castiel's face when he saw him.  It was something he always thought about in the past.

Cas smiled. "Baby, you're going to be the most beautiful bride that ever was. I know. We are going to have a wonderful wedding and then... you'll be my husband forever. Mr. Dean Novak. I love how that sounds."

Cas was so looking forward to marrying Dean. He wanted everything to be perfect. He put his hand on Dean's belly and felt Sammy moving. He put his face on Dean's belly and whispered, "Papa loves you, Sammy."

Then he began to kiss Dean more. He was truly the most blessed alpha in the universe.

Dean was so blessed, and incredibly overjoyed while he watched his love talk to their pup.  He giggled into the kisses, holding Castiel's hand on his stomach.  

"She's gunna be a handful if she's anything like my brother. "  Dean was smiling.  They say time heals all wounds.  Dean liked to think time plus copious amounts of love was more what helped him heal.  He was such a mess when he met Castiel.  And Castiel had two choices, one would have ruined his life for the worst, and the other brought another life into the world, and a long lasting, loving relationship.

Cas grinned. "I think you were probably a handful too, my love. But we're up for anything, I'm sure. No matter what she's like, she's going to be perfect. Just like her Daddy."

Cas could see that Dean was tired. He scooted down and pulled Dean down with him. He put Dean's head on his shoulder and left one hand on Dean's belly. He kissed Dean's forehead.

"Take a nap, kitten. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Dean smiled.  "I was never a bad boy, I was always an angel, that’s my story and I'm stickin' to it!" He finished his water, then handed Castiel the glass as he got comfy against Castiel's side.  A nap sounded absolutely fantastic, actually.  

"Did you ever imagine you would be marrying your seven month pregnant mate in your bedroom of your new house while living with your fabulous brother who makes amazing apple pies?"

Now that made Cas laugh. "No, baby, I can't say I ever did. But now that it's happening, there is nothing in the world that could make me happier. Now go to sleep."

Dean smirked.  "Yes Daddy."  He stuck his tongue out at Castiel.  "Life juuuuice."

Cas smiled and leaned over to kiss Dean. He loved kissing Dean. He felt like he could just kiss Dean forever. 

He said around the kisses, "All the life juice you could ever need, baby." And then he just kissed Dean more.\

Dean kissed Castiel back with a fit of giggles.  He loved Castiel so much.  After they broke the kisses, Dean smiled and laid his head back on Castiel's chest with a heavy contented sigh.  

"Goodnight, Daddy." Dean closed his eyes, and it honestly did not take that long for him to fall asleep.

 

* * *

  
  


The morning of the wedding was hectic for Cas. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect and went off without a hitch. When the florist arrived, he made him wait while he made Dean go into the bathroom. Then he and the florist arranged the flowers on every surface of the room.

When everything was perfect, Cas went to the bathroom and told Dean he could come out. He couldn't wait to see Dean's face.

Dean held onto Castiel for support, being guided into the bedroom, and when he was allowed to look, he was breathless, moving a hand to his chest.  

"Oh my... holy shit!  It's beautiful!"  Dean turned to Castiel and kissed him rather passionately.  He loved flowers, and the room was absolutely beautiful.  They had even purchased some beautiful white lace bedding as well for the decor.

Cas kissed Dean and held him as close as he could, given the size of his belly.

"The Justice of the Peace will be here in two hours. You need to eat something before Gabe helps you get ready. I'm told that I have to get ready in Gabe's room and I can't see you until the wedding. So, what do you want to eat, my sweet bride?"

Dean chuckled and trailed his finger down Castiel's chest, stopping right above his cock.  His shirt had two prominent leak spots from his nipples, and he bit his lip.  

"Maybeeee, you could nurse my nipples before I eat to dry them up for the wedding gown?"  Dean hadn't been touched all day, and being this close to Castiel made his nipples ache to be sucked.

Cas smiled from ear to ear. "Well, we wouldn't want to stain your wedding dress, now would we?" Cas pushed Dean back and he fell onto Dean's breasts like they were an oasis in the desert.

Cas nursed hard and felt Dean's milk fill his mouth. He had no idea why nursing Dean was such a turn on for him, but man! It sure was. His cock got hard immediately, but there was no time to fuck Dean. That was going to have to wait.

Cas sucked each breast intently.

Dean moaned rather loudly when Castiel took right to his breast.  They had gotten so sensitive since he started to produce milk.  Biting his lip, his hands slipped into Castiel's hair to massage his scalp, watching Castiel suckle.  The feeling was something he would never forget.  Poor Gabriel having to hear all of this, as the door had been left open with no intent on anything sexual to happen yet.

Gabe could hear Dean all the way in his room, where he was getting the dress ready for Dean. He rolled his eyes and shut his bedroom door. That muffled the sounds but didn't cut them out completely.

"Oh for fuck's sake, you two couldn't wait two hours?" He shook his head. "They're worse than teenagers." He went and turned on his radio.

Cas sucked until Dean was dry and then he sucked a little longer. He was rock hard and dripping pre cum, which was going to be a problem. He pulled away from Dean and licked his lips. 

"I guess I better go get ready, baby. He kissed Dean and went to the bathroom to try and get his cock to calm down.

Dean had cum from all the suckling and fluttering of Castiel's tongue.  He nodded, then started to clean himself up as Castiel walked away.  Falling back against the headboard, he sighed, waiting for Gabriel to come in and start prepping him.  Today was the day... it was already such a perfect day.  The perfect day to become Mrs. Castiel Novak.  Dean smiled softly at that thought.  This was something he had been looking forward to for weeks now.

Gabe walked in with the dress and some pretty underwear. He shut the door, turned to Dean and grinned. "I swear, you two fuck like bunnies. So you ever get tired of riding him? No, don't answer that. Let's get you ready for the big day."

Cas took a quick cold shower. He needed to get his cock down before he could dress for the wedding.

He was so excited, He wanted Dean to be his legal mate so badly. He wanted the pup to have his last name. This would make everything perfect.

He went to Gabe's room and got his suit. He began to dress, whistling. 

Mr and Mr Castiel Novak. Dean Novak. Samantha Novak. He smiled and pulled on his pants.

Dean grinned and blushed, covering his face.  "Actually, no.  But fuck, it's something about my nipples while pregnant, it drives me over the wall if he doesn't suck on them.  But the good news is, no leaky leaky in the dress!"  Dean shifted out of the bed with a soft sigh, walking over to Gabriel with his waddle.

Gabe smiled. "Uh TMI Dean... but yeah I get it."  He helped Dean into the lacy panties he had bought as a surprise for Cas, and then lifted the dress over Dean's head. He stood back and looked at him.

"Dean bean, you are the most beautiful bride to ever be. Even seven months preggo, you are a dream."  He hugged Dean tightly, then went to straighten out the bed.

Dean blushed and bashfully looked away, until Gabriel hugged him.  

"What about my tiara?? Where did it go?" Dean looked frantic suddenly.  That was the piece he had cared about the most being Castiel's princess.

Gabe scrambled around in his room and finally found it. He ran back to Dean and handed it to him. He watched Dean put it on and grinned. 

"You make a perfect princess, princess!"

Cas waited in the living room. He paced around, just wanting everything to be perfect for Dean.

When there was a knock on the door, Cas rushed to open it and the Justice of the Peace came in. They shook hands and then Cas called out to Gabe to see if everything was ready.

Dean looked at himself in the mirror.  He was the size of a house, but the dress draped so beautifully in the front that it wasn't that much of an eyesore.  His red blushed face was glowing.  He and Gabriel helped get him tidied up, makeup in place, his hair styled with pretty little curls to frame his chin and down the back since he had let it grow out the past few months.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, one hand holding his bouquet of flowers over top of his belly, and the other resting around the front, waiting for everything to be in order.  Being on bed-rest sucked, but he refused to lose their baby, so he obeyed the orders as much as he could.

Gabe came into the living room and told Cas everything was ready. Cas looked at the Justice of the Peace and said, "Shall we?" 

They walked to the bedroom. Cas walked in after the Justice of the Peace and Gabe, wanting to wait to see Dean until everyone was in place.

He looked at Dean and just stopped. Dean looked so beautiful, it just took Cas' breath away. He stared at Dean until Gabe elbowed him in the ribs. He walked up next to where Dean sat on the bed. He said quietly. "You are so beautiful Princess. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

He took Dean's hand and nodded for the ceremony to begin.

Dean had a single tear fall down his cheek as he saw Castiel enter the room.  Not even an hour and a half ago, Castiel's mouth was around his nipples, and now they were going to be married.  And it still felt like an eternity since they had been together.  He smiled, holding Castiel's hand with the empty hand, and kept his bouquet rested on his belly.  

"Thank you Daddy." Dean whispered, smiling.  He forced himself to stand, not wanting to sit the entire ceremony of vows.

Cas helped Dean to his feet and they stood side by side. The ceremony began and Cas wasn't even really listening. He was just thinking about how lucky he was, how much Dean meant to him. Then it was time for his vows.

Cas turned to Dean. "Dean, the first time I ever saw you, I was so blown away by your beauty I couldn't think straight. I never dreamed then that you were my mate, my one true love. And yet, here we are. I love you so much it physically hurts sometimes. I look at you, carrying my pup, and it brings tears to my eyes.  I vow to care for you every day for the rest of my life. I will protect you, cherish you and do everything in my power to make you happy every single day for as long as we live. I devote my life to you and to our children. I just want to be the best I can for you, forever. I love you, Dean."

Dean started to tear up during Castiel's vows, and he started to dab at his mascara, shaking as he sniffled.  Being pregnant sucked sometimes.  The Justice of the peace then told him it was his turn, and he wiped at his runny nose a little, Gabriel handing him a handkerchief.  

"Castiel... When I met you, you were just doing your job, and I almost lost my life because one more citation and man, I would have been gone." Dean chuckled, then continued to stare into his husband's eyes.  "But luckily, I tormented you in the backseat of your cruiser with my scent, and you decided to take me home and fuck me instead, and here we are.  But no really, on a serious note..." Dean sighed, the tears beginning to well in his eyes again as he attempted to compose himself.  "You were the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life, and you saved my life.  I know now that everything truly does happen for a reason.  I was a goner, I was a walking corpse, I ..." His voice broke, and he looked down at his belly, then back up with a tilt of his head.  "I am alive and a mother, and wife because of you...  Your princess, one that was so broken when you found her."  Dean seemed to prefer the feminine pronouns, and he tightened his grip on Castiel's hands, then sniffled again, "I love you more than words can ever express, and I cannot wait to grow old and die with you by my side." Dean nodded.  His eyes were so watery he couldn't even see straight.  Damn hormones!

Cas was tearing up as well. He took note that Dean was referring to himself with feminine pronouns and he loved it. Dean had become so feminine since he got pregnant and Cas thought it was adorable. He also really hoped that Dean would continue to be little sometimes after Sammy arrived. He adored being Dean's Daddy.

It was time for the rings. Gabe walked up and handed one to each of them. Cas smiled when Dean saw them. The look on his face told Cas he had chosen well.

He put the ring on Dean and repeated the vow, "With this ring I thee wed, until death and beyond."

Dean smiled, looking into Castiel's eyes as he placed the beautiful ring on his finger.  Glancing down, he covered his mouth with a small sob at how pretty the band really was, and that it came from his husband.  After the vows were finished, Dean was given Castiel's ring, and he went through his vows as well, his hands trembling as he held Castiel's.  

The Justice of the Peace went through a spiel about supporting one another and holy matrimony, and that they were now pronounced man and wife.  Dean giggled, looking directly into Castiel's eyes, waiting for Castiel to make the move since he was the 'Man'.  

Cas put his hands on either side of Dean's face and kissed him deeply. He wanted to just grab Dean and throw him on the bed and have his way with his wife but he was aware that the Justice of the Peace was waiting to be paid and that Gabe was standing there grinning at him.

He whispered, "Let me get rid of them, wife, and we're gonna fuck all night."

He turned to the man and dug out the money and paid him, thanking him. Then he asked Gabe to show him out., As soon as they left the room. Cas shut the door behind them and turned to Dean,

"So, wife, let's get you out of that beautiful dress..."

Dean kissed Castiel in return, sliding his arms around Castiel's neck.  Smiling, he blushed and buried his face into Castiel's chest while they wrapped everything up.  He was now Mrs. Dean Novak.  Oh, it made him feel so special.  

When the door closed, Dean bit his lip and rest his hands over his tummy, his belly poking out as he slouched a little, then opened his arms for his husband.

Cas reached for the hem of Dean's dress and pulled it up and off. He gawked at the lacy panties Dean had on underneath. "Oh baby..." He was breathless.

Cas picked Dean up and walked to the bed. He laid his wife on the bed gently and began to take his clothes off.

Dean giggled the whole time, he was so giddy.  The panties were a bit uncomfortable, but either way, they would be removed regardless.  Dean relaxed back into the bed, laying on his left side as he watched Castiel undress.  They had a cake in the kitchen, and Dean would surely be diving into it after they had a round.  

"You make me so happy, Daddy." Dean was blushing like mad, something about the way Castiel made him feel.  He made him feel like he was a gorgeous woman most of the time, one that all the girls should envy.

When Cas was naked he laid down next to Dean and kissed him. "I love you so much baby, I'm so proud to be your husband." He ran his hand over Dean's belly and down to his cock in his panties. 

"Let's get these off of you." Cas grabbed the elastic and pulled them down and off Dean. He smiled at the sight of Dean's little cock standing up. He leaned over and took it in his mouth. He mumbled around it, "You taste so good princess."

He proceeded to suck up and down on it for a bit, but then he knew what he wanted and what Dean wanted too. Dean's slick was running, so he pulled Dean's top leg up and slid into him. As soon as he was in fully, he bent and latched onto one of Dean's full breasts.

Dean helped wiggle out of his panties, then wrapped an arm around Castiel's neck while they kissed.  He still had his tiara on and wanted to keep it on.  He was a Princess, afterall.  

After Castiel slipped into him, he gasped out, cooing into a moan.  His senses were so heightened, and Castiel's nursing was so irresistible, insatiable. 

"Fuck!  DADDY YES!"  Dean cried out, not caring to be quiet.  His slick was everywhere right at that moment.  Castiel being anywhere within a five foot radius made him wet anymore at this point.  "Mnnn fuck my pussy Daddy!  Make me cum, fuck my wet pussy!"

Cas established his slow rhythm. He'd be so happy when he could fuck Dean harder, but for right now, this was good... really good. He popped his mouth off Dean's breast and said, "I love your pussy, baby. You feel so good on my cock... could fuck you all day and night in your sweet pussy..." Then he latched on to the other breast. 

Dean had always been pretty fem, but these days he was almost the same as being a female, except for that pretty little cock. Cas reached down and gathered some of the slick that was leaking out of Dean around Cas' cock and fisted Dean's cock.

He mumbled around the breast, dribbling a little milk onto his chin, "Who's my pretty girl with the beautiful pussy?"

Dean reached down to stop Castiel's hand from stroking his cock and smiled at his words.  "You ... still love me as your wife and not your husband?"  It was a little too late to be asking if Castiel loved him.  He was feeling so girly, so beautiful, and he wasn't sure yet how he really felt about it.

Cas stopped everything. He stopped nursing, he stopped fucking and he took his hand away from Dean's cock. He looked Dean in the eye and said, "Dean, I love you no matter what you are. It makes no difference to me if you're my wife or my husband, as long as you're mine. What's wrong?"

Dean had tears beginning to form, then he half chuckled.  "Nothing is wrong I just... I feel so different and I am scared is all." He wiped at his eyes.

Cas kissed Dean and slid his cock out. He gathered Dean up in his arms.

"Baby, there's nothing to be scared of. If you're changing, then it’s fine with me. I love you anyway you are. I think maybe you've always been sort of a girl deep inside. But we can work anything out. Right now, I think you need a nap. You've had a very big day and Sammy tires you out so much. "

Cas pulled Dean over to cuddle against him. "Come on baby, go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." He kissed Dean's head.

Dean shook his head.  He refused to sleep right now.  Dean pulled back and looked into Castiel's eyes, touching his lips so softly.  

"You think so?"  Dean pushed up onto his knees and crawled over Castiel's cock, lifting himself forward and pushed back onto Castiel's cock to sit on it. Once Castiel was all the way in, Dean held a hand over his own cock to hide it, his other hand over his balls, and started to ride Castiel slowly.  "I don't wanna be a 'he' anymore... i want to be your beautiful wife and lil girl." His eyes were built up with tears, and he started to shake.  "Hold me and make love to my pussy Daddy, please!"  It was a plea.  "I wanna be Sammy's mommy..."

Cas gasped when Dean slid onto his cock, but he teared up, hearing what Dean was saying. He pulled Dean into his arms, pressed up against his chest as much as possible.

As he thrust up into Dean slowly, he said, "Oh my sweet baby. As soon as I can, I'll make an appointment with the doctor and we'll talk to him about it, okay? I'm pretty sure you can't take hormones while you're pregnant, but as soon as Sammy is born we can get you started. You can be my little girl. You're already my wife in every way that matters."

He kissed Dean over and over as he slowly fucked her. He began to think of Dean as a her.

Dean moaned and slipped her arms around Castiel's neck, pushing against his thrusts.  The kisses were hungry, and she seemingly could not get enough.  

"Okay Daddy."  She nodded, then rode a little bit faster.  "You love my pussy, Daddy?" It seemed Dean had slipped into little space with her fears, and now, she was being validated and it felt better, much better.

Cas groaned and tried to keep it slow. He kissed Dean again. "Oh my sweet princess, my sweet baby girl. I adore your pussy. You have the more beautiful pussy in the world and it's all mine."

Cas loved Dean as a little. It really validated his protective alpha genes and all he wanted in the world was to make Dean happy. He knew he'd kill anyone who ever hurt her. After all, he'd killed once...

Dean gasped and moaned, then pulled back, dropped her head back with a soft cry.  His cock had rubbed against her prostate enough, even slowly, that she was close to her own orgasm.  "Oh my, Daddy! Play with my breasts Daddy, please!"

Cas used his hands to cup Dean's breasts and squeeze them. He put his mouth to one and nursed hard, moving from one to the other, He kept his hands cupping them and rubbed his thumbs along them as he sucked.

He made 'Ummmm" sounds as he did. His knot was just about ready.

Dean once again cried out, then bit her lip as she pushed up and down in Castiel's lap.  She felt so sexy when Castiel suckled her breasts.  She wanted to keep her breasts after pregnancy but knew that wouldn't happen.  

"Baby! I wanna feel your knot but I gotta t-turn around!" She didn't want him to stop but she knew he was close.

Cas took his mouth away from Dean's breast. He just nodded, but wondered why Dean felt he needed to move. He helped Dean turn around, still seated on his cock, and then began to thrust again. He actually loved the view.

He watched his cock sink inside Dean and then reappear again. He could see his knot and it was so ready. He put his hands on Dean's hips to steady him. then pulled Dean up to the head of his cock. He thrust up as he pulled Dean down and watched Dean's hole open incredibly wide to accept his knot, then close around it again. he groaned loudly, holding Dean's hips tightly.

Dean wanted to snuggle his man and facing him wasn't going to work with Sammy in the middle.  He was so tired, physically and emotionally, and gasped out into a loud cry when Castiel slammed into him.  The cry was with pleasure, but Dean still quivered, needing to be held.

Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him back against him. He wrapped his arms around Dean and rolled them over to spoon. He held Dean close and kissed Dean's neck. He slid one hand down to Dean's belly and said in Dean's ear, "You are my sweet baby girl and I love you, wife. Now go to sleep, baby."

Dean was exhausted.  He smiled as they laid down, his tiara having remained in place as it were.  

"Daddy... I know... you are gay but, you aren't... weirded out right?  Like it’s not weird me calling my ass a pussy?" Dean looked back over his shoulder toward Castiel.  He seriously was afraid Castiel would lose interest in him.

Cas laughed. "Oh hell no, I'm not weirded out, baby. And to be completely honest, I'm kinda bi sexual anyway. But even if I wasn't, even if I were completely gay, I'd still love fucking your pussy. You could call it Fred and I'd love fucking it. You need to realize, baby, you're IT for me. You are all I ever want, no matter if you're male or female or some weird hybrid. You understand me? Stop worrying."

Dean teared up and nodded, pulling Castiel's arms around him tighter.  "I love you so much!  And I am now Mrs. Novak...  I like the way that sounds..."  he smirked, then rest his head back on the pillow with a huge sigh.

Cas kissed the back of Dean's head. "Yeah, I like the sound of that too, Mrs. Novak..."

Dean smiled, nuzzling up against Castiel.  The day had truly turned out to be the Perfect Day.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Gabe had been working for days on this shower. He baked desserts and a huge baby cake, and made appetizers as well. Now it was the day and he was skipping around the living room. singing Spill The Wine and shaking his ass, decorating. He had streamers and banners and little paper storks. Just everything his could think of was added.

He wanted this to be great for the little diva. He knew that this month and the ninth were the roughest and that Dean was getting really fed up with being in bed. She was uncomfortable and restless and the least she deserved was a party. 

Cas had invited people from work and Gabe's best friend Balthazar was coming;. Good old Balth was great for any party. Gabe was happy.

Dean stood in their bedroom, glancing at her tummy in her new maternity dress that Castiel had bought her.  It was a very pretty patterned Indian designed fabric that had a rope tie around the top of the belly under her breasts.  Her hair was now a couple inches past her shoulders from growing out during the pregnancy.  She wound up going to the eye doctor the past month because she had trouble seeing correctly, so they prescribed her lenses and she had a pair of fashionable eye glasses on as well, hair down, minimal but just enough make up.  A loose elephant hair bracelet was tied around her wrist, and she had some brown leather strapped flat sandals to wear for the party.  Gabriel even painted her toe nails red for her!  

"Mommy loves you, baby." Dean smiled, running her hands slowly around her tummy.  "Gunna get a lot of presents for you today."

Cas answered the door when the guests began to arrive. He had carried Dean out to sit on the couch and Gabe was setting the appetizers around the room.

First to arrive was Gabe's friend Balthazar. He waltzed in and went straight to Dean. "Hey little princess. You look beautiful!" He kissed Dean on the cheek and then skipped over to Gabe, who he swept up in a huge hug, handing him the present he'd brought.

Next , Bobby and a cop from the precinct, Michael arrived. They handed presents to Gabe and went to pay their respects to Dean. They took some food and got themselves a beer.

The doorbell rang and Cas went and opened the door. There stood Meg and Hannah, two office workers from the precinct. Cas was shocked. Meg and he used to date, and were on the verge of getting serious when Cas had broken it off. He knew Meg wasn't the one for him and he didn't want to lead her along.

He never expected her to show up to his wife's baby shower, but he invited them in with a smile. He led them to the couch and introduced Dean to them.

Dean brightened into a glow, her mouth full of some pastry thing that Gabe had made and giggled while Balth and she hugged and exchanged cheek kisses.  He was such a doll, Dean loved him to death. Gabe had grabbed a plate before everyone started to arrive and gave Dean a fair sampling of everything but the cake which was saved for later so she could snack.  

Dean hugged Bobby as well, and shook Michael's hand, thanking them for showing up.  Bobby had a different kind of bond with Castiel and Dean now that no one would ever understand.  Dean was starting to feel a little bit overwhelmed having been held up in bed for the last few months.  She was so happy to be around people again, though.  

Dean glanced up to the ladies who entered, smiling.  She shook their hands and chuckled along with Hannah.  Then caught glimpse of Meg who had been staring at Castiel, but tried to ignore it for now.  It was nothing, right?  

"Hey, baby, you mind getting me some more Coke please?" Fuck, right now he almost wished it was blow, but carbonated sugar would do just as well.

Meg looked around the room.  She touched Cas's arm and said "Good to see you again. It's been awhile."

Cas smiled and said, "Yeah, it has. How have you been?" He really didn't care but he didn't want to be rude. He looked around and spied Gabe, and made an eye movement he hoped Gabe picked up on. to come and save him.

But Gabe was occupied with Balth and then he went to get more food, so Cas stood there politely and listened to Meg while she had her hand on his arm.

Meg giggled. This whole situation was nerve wrecking, and she laughed when she got nervous. "Oh, I've been okay. Got a new place, just bought a new couch."

Dean was ignored by Castiel, and holding conversation with this floozy all over him.  Her face went from being friendly to a bitch.  Dean pushed her eight month pregnant ass up off of the couch and shoved her plate into Castiel's hands, then waddled her way to the kitchen past Gabriel and Balthazar, who tried to object, and Dean ripped her arm away from Gabriel with a look in her eyes that was none other than hurt.  She proceeded to the kitchen and took the soda bottle out of the fridge, popping it open and took a seat at the kitchen table to pour it in the glass, trying to catch her breath after wading through the sea of guests.

Cas was no stranger to Dean's moods but this one had him stumped. Dean was obviously upset and Cas excused himself from Meg and followed Cas into the kitchen.

"Uh baby? Is something wrong?"

Meg just kind of stood around, looking at all the people she didn't know, wishing she was anywhere else right now.

Dean took a long swig of his Coca Cola, then set the glass down rather agitated.  She glared at Castiel as he entered the room and reached down to take her sandals off.  

"Who the fuck is SHE?" Dean said lowly between them.  He wanted answers, but he didn't want to draw attention to them.

Cas swallowed hard. "Uh, Meg? She's just a clerical worker at the precinct. Uh, we, us used to date a long time ago, but she means nothing to me. baby. I didn't even know she was coming." 

Cas was really scared. He'd never been scared of Dean before but he sure was at this moment.

Dean sat upright.  "Oh.  Okay."  She finished her coke, then set the empty glass down.  "Well, clearly, you meant something to her, because she's been undressing you with her eyes since she walked in the fucking door." Dean pushed herself up off the chair, and when Castiel tried to help her, she pulled away, and walked to the living room, shoes in hand.

Cas was shocked when Dean pulled away from him. He was right on Dean's heels and walked in front of him as soon as Dean got into the living room.

"Uh, baby? Maybe we should talk about this? Please come back in here with me." He took Dean by the arm and pulled her gently back into the kitchen.

"I think you should sit down, princess."

After a couple of minutes, Meg saw Cas pull Dean back into the kitchen. She went in to see if everything was okay, politely nodding at the guests as she went along.

Dean was stopped and then coaxed back into the kitchen.  Dean pulled away from any touch Castiel tried to lay on her body, 

"Did you ever fuck her?"  Dean was serious, and wanted, needed, to know.  "Answer me!" Her voice was still intimate between them.

Cas was completely taken aback. He had never seen Dean like this but he knew that the calm quiet way she was talking was bad... very bad.

Cas took a deep breath. "Well, uh, yeah, once. But it was a huge mistake and that's when I broke up with her. I knew we didn't have any future together. Please, baby that was years ago."

Cas was feeling quite desperate.

Meg went into the kitchen and was taken aback by the anger she could see in Dean's face. "Is everything okay, you guys?"

Dean caught the glimpse of Meg over Castiel's shoulder entering the kitchen.  Pushing past Castiel, Dean walked over and reared back, then slapped Meg across the face so hard it knocked her off balance and into the refrigerator.  

"GET. OUT." Dean said in a very demanding, gruff and angry tone.  Her face was anything but happy, grimaced with rage.  The fact that this bitch had the audacity to come into THEIR house, made Dean want to kill her.

Meg gasped, grabbed her face and yelled "What the fuck!!" She stormed through the living room and out of the house after glaring at both of them for a second.

Gabe and Balth were the closest to the kitchen when this all went down. They strolled into the kitchen so as not to attract any more attention than already had been. Cas was walking towards Dean but Gabe cut him off.

"Uh, not the best time. Cassie." He turned and he and Balth walked up to Dean. 

Balth put his arm around Dean's shoulder. Gabe just stood in front of her. "Hey Dean bean, it's okay. I get that the bitch needed putting down, but you got a house full of people here to wish you and Sammy well.  How about we go on back out there and open some presents and eat some cake?"

Dean was crying by this point, looking at Castiel with the most hurt expression she had ever had since he met her.  Gabriel was trying to calm her down, but all she could do it hold her mouth and sob, beginning to kneel down and slide to her knees unless stopped and held upright.  She was terribly upset.  

"How dare she come into MY HOUSE!" Dean cried out, the tears streaming down her face.

Cas was devastated. He never thought for a second that Meg would come to the shower, and he certainly never expected this to happen. Dean's look cut right through him. He had no idea what to do to make this better.

Gabe and Balth just led Dean to the bedroom while Cas trailed helplessly behind.

Dean sniffled and sobbed all the way to the bedroom with Gabriel and Balthazar at her sides.  They got her to lay down on the bed, and Dean grabbed her blankie, curling into it as she cried like a child who found out Santa Claus was not real.

Gabe and Balth tucked Dean in and made sure she was comfortable but let her cry. Balth sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back while Gabe passed by Cas, who was standing in the hall, and went back to the living room.

"Uh Sorry everyone. Mama is not feeling that well. You know, eight months is hard. Lots of emotions and shit... so we're gonna have to cancel. I promise each and every one of you a thank you card for your gift. Uh. please, take some appetizers with you?"\

Gabe was not used to breaking up a party. This was new ground for him.

Dean cried freely with Balthazar at her side.  She was so tired, it really taxed her out to get that much adrenaline gathered to not only tell Meg to get out, but to hit her as well.  

"I miss my Daddy so much!" Dean cried to Balthazar, who by the point knew all about their special kind of relationship.  She really needed Castiel, even if he hurt her feelings.

Balth turned and saw Cas standing in the hall looking like he was going to die at any moment. He motioned for Cas to come in and he stood up.

"Your princess needs you, Daddy." He left the room.

Cas sat down next to Dean and started rubbing her back. "Baby? Daddy's here. I'm so sorry, princess. Daddy never ever meant to hurt his baby."

He leaned over and kissed Dean on her cheek. He wished Dean would turn over and face him, but he wasn't going to ask for anything.

Dean was still sobbing, and leaned away from Castiel, wiping her face.  

"Why did she come over?  Why did you invite her?" Dean didn't know he had put out a general invite, hell, Dean didn't even know she  had a baby shower until the day before.

Cas was heartbroken when Dean leaned away from him.

"Oh baby, I didn't invite her! I would never do that. I guess it was stupid but I just put up a flyer at work, telling about the shower and saying anyone who wanted to could come. I never dreamt in a million years she'd show up. I mean I never even think about her anymore."

Dean rolled onto her back to look at him.  "I don't care if you invited fucking President Nixon!  That is the last bitch I ever want to see again, especially in MY home!"  She rolled back over, crying harder because she was so angry, but she needed him so bad.  So bad that if he forced her to let him hold her she would probably cave.

Cas felt terrible, but he also felt like it wasn't entirely his fault. 

"You will never see her again anywhere, Princess, I promise you. Please don't turn your back on me."

He reached out a hand and ran it over Dean's belly. "You're upsetting Sammy and I. Baby, Daddy loves you more than anything, you know that. Please?"

Cas was not above begging or bringing Sammy into this.

Dean sniffled and shoved his hand off her tummy, sitting up to strain herself, turning to face him.  She smacked at him and screamed how unfair it was, how humiliated she felt, how hurt she was that he had ignored her to talk to his ex.  She was severely distraught, and by the time she was done smacking at him, she had caved into his refusal to let her go, and buried her face into his shoulder to cry and sob like the little she was at the moment.  

"It's not fair Daddy it's not fair!  I love you so much please don't leave me, I can't lose you!" Dean was leaning completely into Castiel.  This was the worst fit she had ever had since she got off the drugs.

Cas took everything Dean threw at him. When it was over he pulled her to him and just held on.

"Dean. listen to me. You have got to calm down. You are going to make Sammy come early if you keep this up. You don't want that, do you?"

Cas put a hand under Dean's chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him. "Listen to me carefully, baby. I will never leave you. Never. You can never lose me no matter what. I love you and only you. You are my true mate, my wife and I adore you. Nothing you could ever do will change that."

He held her tightly and hoped she could even hear him.

Dean nodded adamantly to Castiel's reassurance, but it wasn't enough.  She needed to know, and to feel, his passion for her after seeing his ex again.  Pulling back, she crawled onto his lap and kissed his lips feverishly, pulling her dress up as she slicked.  Her hand slipped down to unzip his pants as best as she could with her belly in the way, and then she yanked his cock out.  

"Fuck me, Daddy, please." She asked him seductively, raising up to position his cock so she could slide down onto it with a gasp.  She began to rise and fall if he didn't stop her, trying to steal more kisses.  Eight months pregnant blew, but at least they could still have sex.

Cas was completely shocked when Dean climbed on him and pulled his cock out. The scent of Dean's slick had its usual effect and he got hard quickly. Dean slid down on him and he grabbed her, helping her to slide up and down on him.

If this was what Dean needed the he was going to let her have it. He just wished she'd calm down more.

Dean moaned into every thrust down onto his cock and the way Dean kissed him almost desperately.  She started to strengthen her strokes, thinking maybe he had been bored with the slow strides.  After a few hard slams down onto his large cock, there was a warm, sudden gush of fluid that washed over Castiel's lap between Dean's thighs, and Dean gasped, feeling a tight contraction, crying out in shock.  

"Oh f-fuck, Daddy! Fuck! I th-think..."  Dean was no longer angry, she was not frightened as she started to cramp. She pulled back off of his cock and leaned in against him, her head buried into his neck as she shook.

Cas looked down at his lap covered with liquid. He was confused for a few seconds, but then he figured out what happened. 

"GABE! Gabe, call an ambulance!" He lifted Dean off his lap and laid her back on the bed.

"It’s going to be okay baby. Just calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

Cas ran and got some towels. He used one to mop himself off and pulled on some dry pants. The other he used to wipe off Dean's thighs. 

"GABE? Are they coming?"

Dean was in the midst of shock and a panic attack.  Not again, he almost lost her once, but a month early?  Being this was her first pregnancy, she didn't know what was going to happen, so panic set in.  

"Daddy, please don't let Sammy go, please, I'm so sorry I fucked up, I should have been good!" Dean's face was full of tears and regret, mixed with fear.  She felt like this was all her fault and she hoped she didn't just hurt Sammy.  "I don't wanna lose Sammy Daddy please don't let me lose Sammy!" She was regressing into little space with her fear.

Cas was holding her when the paramedics arrived. He had been assuring her the entire time that Sammy was going to be fine. He was scared too, but he remained calm for Dean. 

All the way to the hospital in the ambulance, Cas just held Dean's hand and kept telling her that Sammy was fine, nothing bad was going to happen and to just be brave. 

Finally they arrived and Dean was rushed to a delivery room with Cas right behind her.

The nurses undressed her and wrapped a gown around the front of her body after transferring her from the gurney to the delivery bed.  Both of her legs were placed in stirrups, and all she could do was cry out as the contractions got closer together.  She cried out about needing her husband since no one knew who her Daddy was, but as soon as she saw him come in all scrubbed up, her hand shot out to take his, squeezing so tight.  

The Lamaze breathing that her nurse that came weekly taught her was the last thing from her mind, and the nurse that was prepping her for delivery finally reminded her.  Dean nodded and started to take the deep breaths and then blow out.  She was in pain and just wanted to go back home, she was so afraid Sammy was going to die.  

"Don't let me kill Sammy, please Daddy."  This time, her voice was small, broken and wreaked of self loathing .  "I'm so so sorry Daddy..." Another contraction set in and she gasped, crying out as she threw her head back with a grimaced face.

Cas hated to leave Dean long enough to scrub up and put on the scrub outfit but they insisted. Finally he was allowed in the delivery room and he ran to Dean. Dean looked compltely defeated and it broke Cas' heart. 

He clutched Dean's hand. "You are not killing Sammy, baby. Sammy is going to be fine. She's coming right now and we'll be able to hold her soon. Trust me, kitten, Sammy is fine."

There was a flurry of activity between Dean's legs and Cas looked at the faces. None of them looked that sad or upset and he took that as a very good sign. He helped Dean with her breathing.

Dean listened to the doctors and nurses and pushed when she was told to push, breathed when she was told to breathe, and after a good seven hours, Sammy was finally coming out.  Dean was completely exhausted, but she wasn't going to miss seeing her baby.  

Sammy was pulled free, screaming, and they let Dean hold her immediately, handing Castiel the scissors to cut the umbilical cord.  

The moment Dean's eyes laid on her daughter, tears welled and she smiled wide.  This as the pup that she created, and she was alive, and no other moment in her life had she ever felt so proud of herself.  

"It's my baby!  Sammy, Samantha... Samantha Novak your mommy loves you baby..." Dean was so happy.

Cas was right there, encouraging Dean, supporting her, and cheering her on. He knew she was exhausted but she just kept going. Cas was so extraordinarily proud of her he didn't have the words.

Finally Sammy was here. She was creaming her lungs out and Cas just laughed. He cut the umbilical cord and began to cry. He walked to where Dean held their daughter and just kissed both Dean and Sammy on their foreheads. 

"Baby I'm so proud of you... Look it's our daughter." Tears streamed down his face. When they took Sammy to clean her up and examine her, Cas kissed Dean again and again, telling her how proud of her he was.

Dean was reluctant to let her baby go, but she knew they had to take her to clean her up and weigh her.  Weakly, she lifted her hand to take Castiel's, and together they kissed and cried in overwhelming joy that their daughter was finally here and safe.  

"She's okay! I didn't hurt our baby, she's okay Daddy!" Dean still had a small but now very hoarse voice from the strain of giving birth.  "I already miss her."

Cas laughed and said, "Of course you didn't hurt her, baby. Sammy is wonderful. You did so good. She's so beautiful."

Cas was overwhelmed. He was tired and overjoyed at the same time. He still could hardly believe he was a father.

Dean had been cleaned up and moved to a Maternity room.  There was a sleeping couch in there as well as a bassinet for the baby to sleep in.  She was incredibly healthy, and only had to spend two days in NICU from being a month premature.  Gabriel really did good in keeping Dean and the baby healthy.  

It was the day of release, and Dean was sitting in the bed holding Samantha to breast feed.  Her breasts had gotten huge this month, and she knew they would remain pretty good size so long as she was breast feeding Samantha, and Castiel would be fighting Samantha for Mommy's tit! 

The entire time Sammy breast fed, Dean just stared at her beautiful blue eyes and dark hair.  She came out with a headful, and she even had Castiel's tanned complexion.

Cas was getting the car. He walked back to Dean's room and just stood in the doorway, looking at the scene before him. Seeing his beautiful wife nursing their gorgeous daughter was still so thrilling to him he felt like his heart would just burst in his chest.

Gabe had everything ready at home for them. Dean was put in a wheelchair with Sammy in her arms and she was pushed to the car. They both fussed over getting Sammy in the car seat, but at last she was secure and they were on their way home. At every red light he looked back at Sammy and then kissed Dean.

They arrived home, and Dean went into the bedroom with the baby, laying back in the bed with a sigh of relief.  It felt so good to be able to lay on her back again, and not be as big as a house.  It was time to nurse Sammy again, so she maneuvered her shirt open to pull one of her breasts out, and let Sammy begin feeding, all the while sighing heavily and glancing up at Gabriel and Castiel.  

"Can I get some water, please? Between this baby and my husband I'm gunna be drained dry." She chuckled.  She loved when Castiel nursed, but she was starting to wonder how long it would be able to last since she wanted to start on transitioning as soon as possible.

Gabe went for water and Cas sat on the edge of the bed. He loved seeing Dean feed their daughter. He kissed Dean. "You look so beautiful, Princess."

Cas knew they needed to talk about Dean transitioning. He didn't know how to start the conversation though. Dean had just had a baby and Cas felt sure that they wouldn't start her on HRT for awhile. He wanted Dean to be happy, to feel comfortable in his own body.

But for right now, he just wanted to watch his wife nurse their daughter.

A couple of hours had passed, and Dean and Castiel finally got the baby to sleep.  Dean needed rest as well, having just brought another life into this world.  

"I am so tired baby, will you put her in the bassinet?  I need to cuddle." She was ready to just relax for a change.  So much had happened in just a week, and it was time to de-stress.  Luckily, they had Gabriel who could help with the baby as well through the day.

Cas took his daughter and put her to bed. He stood a moment and just looked at her, then he covered her and went back to Dean.

He got into bed and pulled Dean to him. It was so wonderful to be able to press Dean up against him again. He pulled Dean on top of him, with Dean's head snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Maybe you should take a nap, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

Dean sighed as she lay on top of her husband, reveling in the peace and quiet for the time being.  It really was nice to be with the love of her life, knowing they had just created and brought into the world a healthy, beautiful baby girl.  

"I don't want a nap.  But, I want to talk to you about stuff." She trailed off, running the tips of her fingers over Castiel's chin.

Cas lifted his head and looked at Dean.

"Okay baby, shoot."

He put Dean on the bed and sat up, waiting.

Dean tried to get comfortable, wincing a little bit.  The baby had ripped her a tad coming out,  so she had a couple stitches.  

"I want to start hormones."  Dean looked down at her hands nervously, unsure of what Castiel would think.

Cas wasn't surprised at all to hear this. He was sort of expecting it. 

"Baby, if that's what you want, it's fine with me. I know you feel like you're a woman and I just want to support you. If you want to fully transition, it's fine. We just have to figure out how to do this and have it not interfere with Sammy."

He kissed Dean and waited for him to say more.

Dean shrugged.  She sadly was still upset over Meg.  

"I think I should go to the doctor and talk to them about hormones, then we should buy the baby some formula.  If I am on hrt, i won’t be anbe to breastfeed, right?"  She sighed, laying her head against his chest.

Cas allowed himself a moment of sadness at not being able to nurse Dean anymore.

"Okay baby. But you did just give birth. I think they may make you wait a bit. But we'll get Sammy on formula right away if that's what you think if best."

He wrapped his arms around her.

Dean was silent a moment.  She sucked a breath in and exhaled slowly.  She couldn't stop thinking about Meg and how beautiful she was.  She would give anything to have been born as beautiful.  

"Did you love her?" Dean was going there.

Cas was confused for a moment, then he realized who Dean meant.

"NO. I never loved her, I never even thought I loved her, I swear. I was younger, I was horny, and I took her out a few times. I fucked her exactly once. But I knew she wasn't the one for me and I was only using her, so I broke it off. "

Cas looked intently into Dean's beautiful green eyes.

"You are the only one I've ever loved, and the only one I ever will love. Just you."

Dean smirked half amused, then it faded.  

"She's beautiful.  Well, was before I slapped her." Dean laid her head down again, taking a fistful of Castiel's shirt in her grip.  "At least our daughter is fortunate enough to be what I never could."

Cas felt like crying. He hated to see Dean like this.

"Baby, it's not your fault. It's just a mistake of nature. And I'm positive we can get you transitioned. But it's important to me that you know," and here, he lifted Dean's face and looked into his eyes, "that to me, you are a woman. The most beautiful woman in the world. When I look at you, I see a woman."

He kissed Dean again and let her lay her head back down.

Dean was beyond tears at the moment.  She wanted to cry, but she couldn't.  Her eyes closed and she eventually drifted off to sleep.  Perhaps she was going to experience postpartum depression.  Either way, she was not that much of a happy camper at the moment, unless she was holding Samantha.

Cas held her while she slept. He was so worried. He hated seeing Dean this depressed, especially after just giving birth. He made the decision to make an appointment with the doctor tomorrow. They needed to get all the information about getting Dean on hormones as soon as possible.

He also was really unhappy that the subject of Meg came up again. He could cheerfully strangle her for coming to the shower. Really, everything that happened was a direct result of that. He couldn't change what happened but he needed to get Dean past it.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Dean had gotten up a couple of times through the night to nurse Samantha.  The only thing that sucked about nursing, was you being the ONLY one that can feed the baby.  The next two weeks went by agonizingly slow.  Castiel had returned to work, and Dean and Gabriel had been taking care of little miss diva's needs through the day.  

Dean had fallen asleep with Samantha in her arms on her chest in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.  Her head was back, and she was lightly snoring.  An empty pack of cigarettes, three empty coke bottles and an ashtray sat on the table next to the chair while the two of them slept into the Saturday morning.

Cas got up with her several times when it was time to nurse, but ultimately, he had to go back to work and he needed sleep. He had made an appointment for Dean with a doctor who specialized in transitioning. The appointment was on Monday. 

Cas walked in and sighed. he picked up the coke bottles and carried them to the trash, then went back in and emptied the ashtray. He's woken up and found the bed empty. 

He was really getting upset with the current situation. She wasn't taking care of herself at all and that wasn't good for Dean or the baby. He just prayed that the doctor could help them. 

He touched Dean's shoulder. "Baby? Wake up..."

Dean jumped when she felt Castiel's touch, her arms instantly going into protection mode around the baby to ensure she didn't fall.  Her hair was a mess, she was overtired and she glanced around.  \

"Hey... what time is it?" Dean had lost all sense of time.

Cas sighed. "It's around seven, baby. You never came back to bed and I got worried. "

Cas reached and took Sammy from her and put the baby in the crib. Then he turned back to Dean. "Baby, you've got to take better care of yourself. You're really starting to worry me. Do you remember your appointment with that doctor on Monday?"

Dean had actually lost a good amount of weight since she had the baby.  She didn't have much of an appetite, and what she did eat, it was forced down for Sammy.  Once Sammy was placed into the crib, she reached her hand out to take Castiel's hand so she could stand, but wobbled a little, falling into him.  

"Mhm." She softly answered him.  Dean needed sleep, lots of sleep.  Perhaps it was time to talk about formula.

Cas led her to the bedroom, but he sat down on the bed. "Baby, we need to talk. I'll go out today and get formula. You can't keep going on with no sleep. But if you really want to go on hormones, you have got to start taking care of yourself."

Cas looked at her. She was thin, haggard looking and appeared depressed. He had done a lot of research on HRT and he knew what they would look at.

"If you go in underweight, depressed and looking like a wild woman, they are never going to approve you. I know how important this is to you. We've got to start looking at the long haul here and get you to a place where they'll approve you."

Dean sat next to Castiel, leaning on his shoulder as he spoke to her.  She knew she had lost some weight but she wasn't aware she was that bad.  She started to cry then, pushing her face into his chest.  Some days she wondered why her, why did she have to have a baby, but then other days she looked at that little angel's face and everything was okay.  She loved Samantha, and she didn't regret having her, but there were days she just wanted to sleep, and her mind just would not shut off on the bad days.  

"I'm so sorry Daddy!  I need help!"  Dean finally broke, and was asking for help.  That was always the first step to recovery.

Cas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "I know baby, I know, and we'll fix this, I promise. You just have to do what Daddy tells you to do, Okay?"

"The first thing you're going to do is sleep. I'll get formula and Gabe and I will take care of Sammy today. I just want you to get sleep. When you wake up, you're going to eat dinner. All of it, even if you don't want to. Then I'm going to give you a nice long bath and we'll talk again. You going to be good for Daddy?"

Dean nodded as Castiel laid out the rules.  Oh, the idea and thought of sleep just felt so great, and she hadn't even laid down yet.  

"Yes Daddy.  I'll be good, I promise.  I'm sorry." She sniffled, looking up to him with her green watery eyes. "Am I allowed lifejuice?"

Cas smiled at her. "Always baby, always have life juice for my baby." He put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her several times. Then he laid her down and covered her up. 

"You go to sleep now, baby. I'll wake you up when it's dinner time." He shut off the light and left the door cracked in case she needed anything. He went to talk to Gabe and go out to buy formula before Sammy woke up again.

Dean happily took the kisses, and curled up into the fetal position as she was covered up.  The closed her eyes and before Castiel even took two steps away from the door, she was already asleep.

Cas went and told Gabe what was up. Gabe wasn't surprised at all, he spent more time with Dean these days than Cas did, since Cas went back to work. Cas went and bought formula, bottles, everything he could think of. He also bought a breast pump so Dean could express milk if she got too full. Cas sighed, hoping he could help with that little problem as well. But they hadn't had sex in over a week.

He got back home and spent the afternoon with Sammy. The baby took better to the formula that Cas expected her to. He wondered if Dean's lack of proper nutrition wasn't affecting Sammy poorly.

It was getting on towards dinner time and he had Sammy asleep. He decided to wake up Dean. He went to the room and sat on the bed next to his sleeping wife.

Dean slept like a fucking rock.  She didn't even get up to pee, she was so tired.  When Castiel nudged her awake, Dean groaned lightly, but soon rolled over to see her husband sitting on the edge of the bed.  A soft smile graced her lips and she reached out to take his hand, pulling it in for a kiss.

Cas smiled at her. She looked more rested and calmer. He leaned over and kissed her deeply. "Daddy loves you so much kitten. Did you sleep good?"

Dean lavished in the kisses with a soft moan, then nodded.  "Yes, Daddy.  Thank you for letting me sleep."  Her nipples were leaking, and she sighed, pulling her shirt off to throw aside.  "I need a clean shirt.  Maybe later we can have some us time?" She really missed her husband.  Ever since the baby shower, they hadn't done a thing.

Cas grinned and said, "Daddy would really like that, baby. Daddy missed his kitten a lot."

He went and got her a clean shirt to put on, He kissed her again. "It's time to eat dinner. And remember, you have to eat everything." He took her hand and helped her up and guided her to the dining room. where Gabe was serving dinner.

Dean nodded and put the clean shirt on, following him to the dining room.  She ate pretty much all of the food, but she was so thirsty she kept loading up on drinks to rehydrate, so that filled her tummy up as well.  She only had part of her mashed potatoes left over, and she pouted at Castiel, hand over her tummy.  

"Daddy I am too full, I'm sorry." She really tried to do as she was told, but it was just not possible to finish the potatoes.

Cas smiled at her. "You did a good job, baby, and I'm proud of you. Now, shall we go give Sammy her formula?" 

Cas led Dean to the nursery where Sammy was just waking up. He made Dean sit in a chair while Cas changed Sammy's diaper. Then he sat in the rocking chair and Gabe brought a bottle. Cas gave it to Sammy, who took it greedily. 

Cas asked Dean if she wanted to feed Sammy, then handed the baby and the bottle over to her. He let her sit in the rocking chair and give Sammy the rest of the bottle.

"Now, Gabe and I can get up in the night to feed Sammy and you can get your beauty sleep, kitten."

Dean held Sammy so close and couldn't take her eyes off of her beautiful baby.  That was until Castiel mentioned them taking over at night.

"But, you have work.  I mean, maybe we can all take turns?" She knew that it wasn't fair that she get all the rest and her husband who worked fifty plus hours a week have to get up at all hours of the night too while she slept and had nothing to do during the day. 

Cas smiled. "Yeah we can take turns, but Gabe is a big help. But right now, you are my priority. You want hormones, and in order to get them you have to be physically and emotionally healthy. So let's just get you set up and then we'll worry about the rest of it, okay baby? Daddy's got this."

Sammy was asleep again, so Cas put her back in her crib. He took Dean by the hand.

"Come on, kitten, it's bath time." He led her to the bathroom.

Dean nodded.  She wanted the hormones badly, and she wanted to be a mommy badly.  It was so much at one time to want and need, but she was so happy to have her husband and brother in law to help.  She let Castiel take Sammy with a sigh.  Her nipples were leaking again, but it was mainly in part because her body was responding to feeding.  She stood and followed Castiel to the bathroom and removed her shirt.  While the tub filled, she stood in front of Castiel and asked softly,

"Daddy, would you nurse me again? Please?" She needed it bad, and her breasts were so swollen and full.  

Cas smiled and pulled her pants and panties off. He sat on the toilet lid and pulled her onto him, straddling his legs. He put his mouth on one of her breasts and began to nurse her hard. His cock was filling, and he moaned around her. He put his hand on her other breast, cupping it and pinching her nipple.

He moved back and forth from breast to breast and drained her. He kept sucking after the milk ran out. But then it was time to turn off the water. 

He lifted her off and picked her up, putting her gently down in the tub. He climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He put his mouth to her ear and said quietly, "Daddy loves you so much baby. So much."

Dean was dripping Slick down her inner thighs.  Castiel aroused her so much, and his mouth on her nipples caused her to gasp and moan outward, frowning in pleasure.  She missed this so much, and both of her nipples throbbed as he drained both breasts of the milk that had been produced for the time being.  Once they were in the bath, she laid back against him with a sigh, relaxing for probably the first time in two weeks.  

"I love you too, Daddy." She grinned.  This was what Dean lived for.  Having these intimate moments with her husband.

Cas reached down and found her cock. He ran his hand up and down the shaft almost lazily. He played with her while he nuzzled her neck and kissed and nipped her shoulder. He wanted her to be completely relaxed. She had been so tense ever since she had Sammy... it was tearing him up. He was afraid she'd just have a nervous breakdown.

He got the soap and soaped up her chest and breasts while he continued to play with her cock.

Dean moaned softly feeling Castiel's hand around her cock.  Right now, she didn't care that he was touching her there, it felt nice and she wanted nothing more than to be touched by him as much as she could.  

"I think I want to be Danielle." she mumbled out with a heavy breath, sliding her arm up around Castiel's neck while he bathed her.  "Danielle Novak." She smiled.

Cas smiled. "Oh baby, that sounds beautiful! I love it. Danielle..." he loved the sound of it.

He took his hand from her cock and washed her down there, then he washed her back and her butt. he leaned her back and poured water over her hair and washed that too. 

When he was done, he climbed out and got a big fluffy towel. He helped her step out and he dried her. He wrapped her in a dry towel, picked her up and carried her to their bed.

Danielle smiled, biting her lip at the thought.  Things were going to be okay, she could feel it now that they had some time alone for a bit.  

Danielle sighed as she laid back onto the bed.  She was so relaxed.  

"I want to make love, Daddy." She whispered, lifting both of her legs, ankles crossed to hide her cock and balls from view, only showing her slick ass.  "I need you in my pussy, my sweet sexy husband." She grinned and giggled.

Cas smiled at the sight of her very slick ass. He crawled in bed next to her and said, "That's what I've been craving all week, baby."

He kissed her passionately, playing his tongue around in her mouth. His hands were on her breasts, pinching and playing with her sensitive nipples. His cock was so hard it throbbed and ached.

He moved over her, pulling her legs apart and wrapping them around his hips as he prepared to thrust into her.

"I love you Danielle..."

Danielle slipped her arms up around Castiel's neck as he slipped between her thighs.  She had been longing for this for weeks.  And now, with her baby bump out of the way, things were going to get rough tonight, she knew it.  

"I love you too, Cas, so much..." Her fingertips trailed over Castiel's lips, and then she grinned before kissing her husband passionately, needy, lovingly.

Cas thrust into her hard. He never slowed down until he was fully in her and then he just stopped. He wanted to feel how amazing she was, how tight and warm... it was like coming home, finally being able to fuck her like this.

He pulled back until just the head of his cock was in her and then thrust in again. He groaned and began to fuck hard and fast in and out of her. 

"Hugggghhh, baby, you feel so good... I missed this so much..."

Danielle tipped her head back from the kiss when he thrust into her with a pause.  Being filled by her husband felt so fucking wonderful.  She truly had enjoyed the slow pace they had to take while she was pregnant, but this right here was what she missed.  Her thighs tightened around Castiel's waist, and she cried out with every rough thrust inside, panting heavily as her entire body tingled with a hot, alive feeling.  Almost as if she had been re-charged after giving birth.  

"Me too baby! Oh please don't stop, fuck!" Danielle cried out.

Cas simply couldn't help himself. He had to have her, and he had to have her hard and dirty... he hadn't even realized just how needy he was until he was in her. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, biting it a little and then sucking as hard as he could

He wanted this to last forever... He needed her so badly it hurt.

Danielle gasped as he bit her nipple.  She slipped her arms around his back and dug her nails in the harder he fucked her and moaned out very loud and erotic every few thrusts.  She didn't want any of it to stop either, and her body squeezed around Castiel in every way, arms, legs and anus, tightening around him to keep him close, deep and to feel the friction of his body moving against her.

Cas loved it when she tightened on him. His cock felt like it was in a clamp and she pulled him so close he could feel her hot breath on his chest. He pulled her legs up higher on his waist and that allowed him to thrust in just that much deeper.

He moved a touch and began to hit her prostate with every push in her. He moaned her name over and over...  His knot was growing huge.

Danielle cried Castiel's name out loudly while he hammered her prostate.  Her cock started to twitch, and she tightened even more as she began to orgasm, cum shooting out of her cock up over her chest.  She was shaking, still clamped so tight around him. 

"Come baby!  I wanna f-feel you! Oh GOD YES!"  Danielle was not quiet at all.  It was good that Gabriel had the baby for the night, because she needed this.

Cas gasped when she tightened up so ferociously on his cock. He knew he needed to tie her, and he pulled back and rammed into her. He felt her stretch and open for him, then he was in and her anus clamped down on him. He came so hard his vision got dark. He filled her more than he ever had before. It had been a while and now he knew why his balls had felt so heavy the past few days.

"Oh baby, kitten, it's so good... fuuuuuck..."

Danielle gasped and arched her back when she was knotted, tightening her legs around his body again.  After he stopped the thrusting and filled her up, her tummy had puffed up a little bit, she was so full.  She tried to catch her breath, and let her back relax, pulling him in for kisses.

Cas kissed her deeply.  He pulled back and looked at her tummy and grinned. "Pretty full... I guess I was backed up." He chuckled and rolled them onto their sides, facing each other. He put his mouth on her breast again and sucked. He knew what effect that had on her and he wanted this to be just the best ever. He needed her to be happy and fulfilled.

Danielle giggled, nuzzling in comfortably as she faced her husband.  She wrapped her arm around his head when he leaned in to nurse.  Her milk had filled back up, so her breasts were heavy as he suckled.  

"Mmmm suck slow baby, don't rush... I love watching you nurse." Danielle just couldn't help it, it felt so good and was so erotic because it was taboo.

Cas slowed up his nursing. He loved her breasts, the milk, the feeling of it rushing into his mouth, the taste... fuck he loved everything about it. But most of all, he loved how it affected her. He idly considered continuing to nurse her, because as long as he did, she would continue to make milk. 

He sucked slowly and wiggled his knot, knowing it would rub her prostate.

Danielle moaned softly as he slowed down and suckled at her breasts.  They ached to be nursed, and her groin was on fire with throbbing arousal from the act alone.  She slicked more around his knot, catching her breath quickly as he wiggled his knot inside of her.  

"Mmmn just like that baby." She whispered, whimpering over the prostate stimulation.

Cas sucked her dry. He pulled off and looked at her. "Let nm ask you a question, baby."

Cas took a deep breath, and just said it.  "If I kept nursing you, you'll keep making milk. How would you feel about that?"

Danielle near whimpered when he pulled off of her sensitive nipple.  She glanced at him with a furrowed brow, then nodded, 

"What is it?" Something gave her the feeling he was going to ask her something that might upset her, but once he spilled his thoughts, she smiled.  Both of her hands cupped his face and she rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs.  "You like my milk that much, huh?" She grinned.

"I fucking love your milk baby, but even more, I love how it affects you. You are so sensitive and it always arouses you so much... that means everything to me. But yeah, I really love nursing you, I'm not going to deny it."

Danielle grinned, then glanced down at her breasts, wrapping her hands around them.  She sighed.  

"I really feel like a woman with them, too."  She looked then into Castiel's eyes.  "Am I pretty?"

Cas put his hands over her hands on her breasts.

"Pretty? my god, Danielle, you are breathtaking... so beautiful it takes my breath away when I look at you. Baby, no matter where you go, you'll always be the prettiest girl in the room."

Danielle smiled as tears swelled in her eyes.  "You are too sweet, you know that?  I always wonder how I ended up with such a good man."  She pulled her hands free of her breasts, and pushed Castiel's hands on top of them, holding them close.  "Please don't ever stop loving me."

Cas grasped her breasts and kissed her. "Baby, I think I'm the lucky one. I got a beautiful omega who is highly sexual, and who seems to like me pretty well..."

"Cas kissed her again. "Danielle, I will love you until the end of time. Never, ever for a second think anything will change that."

Danielle smiled, into the kiss, releasing Castiel's hands, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  

"You are such a smooth talker... I'd let you talk me into a knot later, but my husband might get jealous."  She bit her lip playfully, smiling.

"Oh you better believe there's another knot in your future, woman. I'm not done with you by a long shot, husband or no husband."

He actually was feeling his knot going down, and he fully intended to fuck her again as soon as it was down.

Danielle giggled, pressing her lips to Castiel's for a deep kiss.  She was so happy to have time with her husband again. She suddenly stopped kissing when she heard Samantha crying. 

"You think she will be okay?  Should I go check on her??" Danielle was a first time mother, so she worried even if Samantha sneezed.

Cas held her in his arms. "Listen to me, baby, Gabe has it. He takes wonderful care of Sammy. If he needs anything, he'll let us know. Just relax, please. Look at me, feel my knot inside you. This is what tonight is all about. Just us."

He pulled her close and kissed her. His knot was almost small enough to slide out and he didn't want her distracted.

Danielle looked into Castiel's eyes and nodded her head, leaning into the kiss.  She knew Gabriel could handle it, she trusted him, but she just worried as any new mother would.  But she forced herself to let go and enjoy their time together.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Kevin glanced at the address on the piece of paper, then narrowed his eyes as he peered at the numbers on the house.  678 Baxter Lane.  This was it.  Taking a deep breath, he turned to look into the back seat at his son, Dean.  

"You ready to meet you Uncle Dean lil man?" He smiled.  Hopping out of the car, he walked around to the passenger side and unfastened little Dean's seat belt, lifting him out of the car onto his hip.  "Boy, you are going to be big as your father." Kevin chuckled. He walked to the front door of the Novak house and rang the doorbell.  Little Dean wanted down, so Kevin set him down but had him stand in front of him, keeping the toddler from running off to the barking dog next door.

Gabe was dancing around the living room while Cas fed Sammy a bottle. He was sitting on the couch cooing at the baby and Danielle was in the bathroom, so when when the doorbell rang, he went and answered it. 

He stared at the omega and the little boy on the doorstep.

"Yeah? Can I help you?" They didn't look like they were solicitors or anything, so Gabe just assumed they were lost.

Kevin's eyes widened when he saw Gabriel.  He had seen a photo of Dean, so he knew this wasn't him.  

"Uh, I am looking for Dean Winchester?" He felt a little confused.

Gabe looked at the guy and the kid and felt confused and a little apprehensive.

"Well you have the right house, but what do you want with her?"

Gabe was so used to calling Dean Danielle and calling her a her, it never occurred to him that what he said might confuse the guy.

"Her?  I am looking for Sam Winchester's brother Dean.  I guess I have the wrong Dean..."  his face looked defeated.  Little Dean looked just like Sam, and his hair was even shoulder length and brown and wavy like Sam's.

Danielle came out of the bathroom, glancing at the door.  "Who's that?  Jehovah's witnesses again?"

Gabe said, "Shit. Uh maybe you better come in, This is the right house..."

He turned to Cas and Danielle and said, "This guy is looking for Dean Winchester. He seems to have known Sammy?"

Gabe stepped aside and let Kevin and little Dean come in.

Danielle had her hair brush in her hand loosely, and after hearing Gabriel, it fell out of her hand in shock.  She was in one of Castiel's old t-shirts and a pair of pajama pants, totally not ready for a guest.  

"Who?  Who are you?"  Danielle glanced to the child and all she could see is her little brother.  The tears began to well.  "Sam?"  

"Hi, my name is Kevin Tran, I am Sam Winchester's mate, and... this is our son Dean." Kevin was still confused, but the woman looked an awful lot like Sam's brother.

Cas stood up, carefully cradling Sammy in his arms. He looked from Kevin to his wife. He told Gabe to take the baby, and walked up next to Danielle. He smiled at Kevin and said, "Hello. My name is Castiel Novak and this is my wife, Danielle. Uh. Danielle used to be Dean, Sam's brother. It's sort of a long story..."

He took Danielle by the hand and led her up to Kevin and the boy. Cas held his hand out and shook Kevin's hand firmly, then he knelt down and did the same with the boy.

"HI. I'm Cas. What's your name?"

Danielle was trembling, and Castiel would feel it.  She took her husband's guidance and walked up to the two of them.  

"Dean!" Little Dean giggled and shook Castiel's hand like a big boy.  Danielle dropped to her knees and kneeled in front of little Dean.  She pressed her hands to his face, then with tears, she pulled him in tight for a hug.  She had absolutely no words, but her face was streaked with tears.  

"Nice to meet you, Mister Novak."  Kevin shook Castiel's hand and then watched Danielle with his son.  Little Dean hugged her neck, and then looked at her face.  

"No cry!" His little hands wiped at her face.  

Danielle covered her mouth and wiped her tears with the backs of her hands.  

"Do you know who I am lil guy?" Danielle spoke through a broken voice.  

Kevin had the picture of Dean Sam gave him while he was in the hospital for safe keeping, and had shown it and a photo of Sam to little Dean every day of his life.  

"Unky Dean!" Little Dean screeched and nodded, patting her face.  

Danielle nodded and smiled.  "I am Unky Dean, yep.  Your papa was my brother.  Sam.  You look just like your papa so much."

Cas knew it was hopeless to try and get anything out of Danielle at this point. He indicated that Kevin should sit on the couch and then Cas sat down next to him.

"Dean had no idea that Sam had a mate. This is a bit of a shock. Uh, how did the two of you meet? And how long were you together?"

Cas knew he was being noisy but he was as curious as hell.

Kevin took Castiel's offer to sit and joined him on the couch while Danielle and little Dean bonded.  

"We met in Vietnam."  Kevin sighed, then cleared his throat.  "We were in the same station, ironically.  I was a medic. I guess things really do happen for a reason.  But... he got injured and,"  Kevin smiled, then sucked in his tears.  "He was gone before I knew I was pregnant.  It's why they sent me back home."  Kevin cleared his throat again and then glanced over to Gabriel in the rocker with the baby.  "Is she yours?"  He asked Castiel since he had been holding her initially when they came in.

Cas almost started crying himself. Such tragedy. He took a deep breath and just said, "I'm so sorry.."

At Kevin's question, Cas smiled. “Yes she is.” Cas got up and took the baby from Gabe. "This is our daughter, Samantha. Sammy."

He offered Sammy to Kevin to hold.

Danielle had heard the entire conversation, and she sat on the floor next to little Dean.  

"Thank you, Kevin... for taking care of my brother until..." Her eyes welled up again and she stood from the floor to walk back into their bedroom.  This was all just too much.  

"No need to thank me." Kevin smiled through his own tears.  He held his arms out to cradle Samantha and smiled, looking at the beautiful blue eyed baby.  "She's gorgeous.  Little Sammy and little Dean... Who would have thought."

Cas had to excuse himself and see to Danielle. He told Gabe to see to the guests and went to the bedroom, and found his wife sobbing on the bed. He sat next to her and put his hand on her back.

"I know, baby, I know, But look at it this way. Now you have a piece of Sammy that can never be taken away. Dean is adorable and from the picture I saw, he is the spitting image of your brother. Plus we have another new family member. Kevin seems wonderful."

Danielle sniffled as Castiel comforted her, and she leaned into him, clinging to his shirt tight.  She just had to let it out.  So much had gone on in the last ten months, and now this? It was just so overwhelming.  Even if it was a good thing, it was still a big thing.  

"Dean was dug out of Sammy's butt I swear." Danielle chuckled a little, then sat up and wiped her eyes.  "I miss him so much.  When I look at that little boy all I see is my little brother.  it's almost as if he rose from the dead again."

Cas felt tears sliding down his face too. He pulled Danielle to him and hugged her tight. 

"Well baby, we really need to go back out there and see to our new extended family. I mean, I'm an uncle! Sammy has a cousin."

Danielle nodded, wiping her face with her hands and on her shirt sleeves.  

"You would have loved him.  He was the life of the party, and so smart." Danielle sighed.  "Man, pop a baby out and gain a brother in law and a nephew."  She smiled, reaching over to take Castiel's hand.  "I love you so much."

Cas grinned and answered, “I love you too, baby, so much.”


End file.
